


00F1

by MDH91



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Crime Fighting, Danger, Double Life, Friendship, Gen, Lies, Saving the World, Secret Identity, Secrets, Spies & Secret Agents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:08:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 24
Words: 43,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25384318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MDH91/pseuds/MDH91
Summary: Three talented drivers from three different teams who share the same secret. They are crime fighters who secretly fight crime and save the world.Sounds like the perfect life, but nothing is true. Lying to everyone all the time without everyone knowing they are lying, completing life-threatening missions, (escaped) criminals seeking revenge and balancing that with Formula 1.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there, my second Formula 1 fanfiction. 
> 
> I have been thinking about writing this fanfic for a long time and still decided to write this fic.
> 
> I know it can be cringe, but it's just for fun and I hope you like it.

**Analytical Center of Abu Dhabi, Abu Dhabi, 3.15 am**

It's night and a skyscraper is guarded everywhere. Private guards are everywhere. The guards are walking around with Kalashnikovs. What they don't know is that they are being watched.

Three men are in the shadows on a roof of a nearby building. The men are difficult to see. Only their silhouettes can be seen. All that can be seen is that the men are in their thirties and they are wearing tight suits. The suits look like spy suits. One of them is watching the guards with binoculars.

Right on schedule, the man with the binoculars said and stands up.

The three men jumps from the roof with a somersault. When they're on the floor, they sneak to the skyscraper. Two guards arrive and the men hide behind the bunkers on the guarded area. The men spied on the guards. When the guards have passed the men run to the next bunker.

The watchdog that belongs to one of the guards starts barking loudly.

What's wrong with your dog?, the other guard asks with a Russian accent. 

I don't know. He barks to one of the bunkers, the guard said.

The guards walks to the bunker.

Nothing. Maybe he heard a rat or a bird, the guard said and walks away with his fellow guard.

The men watched the guards. The guards are walking to the main entrance of the skycraper.

One of the men takes out his smartwatch. The smartwatch does not look like a regular smartwatch. The smartwatch shows the floor plan of the skyscraper.

There is an air vent on the 27th floor. We can crawl through that. Looks like Miskovic is on this floor, the man said. The other two nods and they walk to the skycraper.

The men grab their grab gun and launch the grab to the roof. The men climb to the 27th floor and open the air vent with a laser. The vent comes off. The man with light blond hair goes first. The second is a dirty blond man and the last is a man with dark brown hair. 

The men crawl through the vent. 

Coast is clear, the man with dirty blond hair said and looks through a hatch. He opens the hatch and the men go through the hatch.

The men land on their feet on the ground. The men's suits are now more visible. The suits are black and made out of latex. The suits are kind of jumpsuits with even the boots attached to the suit. The suits also have a belt with pockets and a gun attached. It is also the case that the suits also have colored lines from the col through the sides of the torso to the hips. The men have different line colors. The man with light blond hair has teal lines, the dirty blond man has bright red lines and the dark brown haired man has yellow lines. They also wear sunglasses and all three have facial hair.

The men runs towards a hall. The hall is guarded by guards.

How do we get through that?, the man in yellow lined suit asks.

We have to confront them and I know how, the man in the teal lined suit said and takes small bombs from his belt.

If I throw these, we immediately turn them off, the man said. The others nods.

The man throws the bombs and the bombs form a smoke screen.

What the f*ck?!, one guards yells and immediately gets a fist in his face. The guard falls unconscious.

The guards take their Kalashnikovs.

Who is there?! Who are you?!, an other guard screams.

Nobody special. We're only here to throw your boss into jail, the male in the red lined suit said and kicks the guard's lower jaw with the bottom of his foot while doing a handstand.

The other guards start shooting. The men bend and fight with the guards. The men use a mix of martial arts and gymnastics to take out the guards. The guards lie unconscious on the floor and the men run through the hall.

The men reach a large door and hack into the security so that the door opens. They sneak through the door.

The room is large and resembles a control room.

A man in a white suit looks at the screens. The screens show numbers, locations and Abu Dhabi's race track.

  
Soon and the money will come in. The access roads are open to those criminals. The FIA is so stupid. The technology and data they have is so interesting. This allows the mafia to gain traction all over the world and as their leader I can get the world at my feet, the man in the white suit said and chuckled.

A silent alarm goes off.

What now?!, he grumbles and looks at the security cameras. The man sees that his guards are unconscious in the hallway.

What the?!, the man asks shocked, but gets a karate kick in the neck by the man in the teal lined suit.

Sorry, but unfortunately that's not going to happen. All you get at your feet are the chains in prison, Miskovic, the man in the teal lined suit said. 

What?!, Miskovic asks pissed.

Isn't it obvious. We're putting an end to your dirty criminal activities, the man in the yellow lined suit said sarcastic and serious.

Do you really think you get away with fraud and stealing secret professional information?, the man in the red lined suit asks serious and kicks him in his stomach.

I was almost there and everything is ruined by some f*cking spies!, Miskovic cursed.

That's your own fault. By the way we have already arrested your fellow criminals and accomplices, the man in the teal lined suit said.

Sirens sound in the distance heading towards the skyscraper.

It's time to go. The police can handle it further, the man in the red lined suit said and secure Miskovic in a rope.

The men run out the room and leave building the same way they entered. 

The police are in front of the skyscraper in no time and surround the building. Police enter the building.

The men go to the nearby building again and hide from the police there. The smartwatch goes off. Someone is calling.

It's Horner, the man in the teal lined suit said.

He answers and Horner appears on the screen.

Good work agent 0077, 005 and 003. You have not only saved Formula 1, but also the world. Miskovic and his buddies go to prison for life and all by you, Horner said and ends the call.

So the mission is completed?, the man in the yellow lined suit asks.

Yes, Daniel. We saved the world, the man in the teal lined suit said.

Hey Sebastian what time is it?, the man in the teal lined suit asks to the man in the red lined suit.

God, it's 4 am and I have to report to the training at 8 am. Good you asked Valtteri, Sebastian said.

  
That will be a shortage of sleep. I'm going to my hotel. I'll see you on the grid, Valtteri said and leaves.

Sebastian and Daniel leaves too.

Valtteri runs to his hotel in the dark so that no one can see him.

I hope I can sleep for at least two more hours. I really should have thought about it when I became a spy. Completely that I am also a Formula 1 driver. But I should have known it could be a hectic and exhausting combination. Also that I have to think about which step and action to take does not make it less tiring. Huh why do we have to go to our missions like that and why at night? I know a car stands out too much, but why doesn't Horner give us motorcycles? Horner is a team boss himself. He must know that these times are not good for our conditions, Valtteri sighed and reach his hotel.

All I have to do is climb into my hotel room. Fortunately, these security cameras are easy to avoid for a spy, Valtteri said relieved and grabs his grab gun.

Valtteri climbs on the roof of an outbuilding of the hotel, avoids the camaras and climbs to his hotel window on the 3rd floor. Valtteri reaches his window and slides through the window into his room. Valtteri pushes the button of his grab gun and the grab gun rolls up.

He presses a button on his smartwatch and his spy suit is replaced by his pajamas. He puts the smartwatch on his bedside table and Valtteri lies down in his bed.

**Morning, Mercedes hotel, 9 am**

Someone knocks on the door.

Valtteri, it's me Lewis! We have a meeting, Lewis calls on the other side of the door.

Valtteri struggled to get out of bed. He moans and has bags under his eyes.

Great, slept for 4.5 hours. Come on Valtteri don't let it show. Act that you just slept at least 8 hours, Valtteri thought and crawls out of his bed.

Valtteri change his clothes into his racing clothes, walks to his door and opens it.

Hey. Goodmorning dude, Valtteri said to Lewis as awake as possible.

Hey, come quick. We have to go to the press room on the track, Lewis said in a hurry.

Since when does Toto have his discussions there?, Valtteri asks confused.

No, it's something different. It is a meeting with all drivers and all teams. Even the FIA boss is there, Lewis said and grabs Valtteri with him. Fortunately, Valtteri had his smartwatch on.

**Press room, 9.30 am**

Lewis and Valtteri walks into the room and see that all drivers are already there. They also see them sitting on chairs and that there is a large TV in front of the chairs.

Lewis and Valtteri takes a seat on the chairs behind Max Verstappen and Alexander Albon.

Lewis taps Max's shoulder and Max turns around.

Max, do you know why everyone is here and what this meeting is about?, Lewis asks.

I don't know exactly, but all I heard that this meeting is about that Russian shareholder, Max said. 

Valtteri knows exactly what's going on and doesn't show anything.

The director of the FIA walks to the TV screen and speaks.

Goodmorning everyone. I know this is not usual, but this is quite important news that has shocked the FIA. There is a live news broadcast that clarifies the confusion that has occurred to you, the director said and gives a sign to his assistant.

The TV turns on and is immediately on the news.

Goodmorning, the Abu Dhabi news with breaking news and we go straight to our reporter Fatima Al Khalim who is at the skyscraper of the Analytical Center of Abu Dhabi. Fatima what's the news?, the presenter asks and the reporter appears on the screen.

Last night around half past three, Nicolas Miskovic, a worldwide wanted criminal that impersonate a shareholder in the Formula 1 is arrested last night. Miskovic is caught at fraud, stealing secret Formula 1 information and more heavy criminal activities. Miskovic was already wanted, because he participate as leader in a worldwide mafia gang, but always managed to escape for the police. He has been responsible for cybercrime and kidnapping in the past 10 years. Fortunately he is arrested, but then the weird part of this arrest is yet to come. Police say they've found Miskovic tied up mysteriously. His guards were also found unconscious. According to the police, that doesn't really matter. Miskovic is arrested and goes to prison for life, the reporter said.

The camera shows the police with Miskovic in handcuffs.

Miskovic tried to squeeze out, but a third police man arrived.

The police walk to the police car with Miskovic. Miskovic yells at the camera.

You spies have me now, but you're going to pay! You can keep your identity a secret, but I'll find out who you are! I will come back and you three will die!, Miskovic cursed.

Yes yes, we have heard that excuse so much. Share your fables in prison, the police man said bored and pushes Miskovic into the car.

The camera shows the reporter again. The reporter looks confused.

Okay I don't know what that was about, but we kind of have our answer how he was found. You heard it. Spies saved the world, the reporter said unrealistic as if he was joking.

The director turns off the TV.

So now you know. This man is now in prison, so don't be afraid that he come back to the FIA. If you have any questions, I'm in my office, the director said and walks away.

The hall is quiet. The drivers watch the TV in amazement. Valtteri, Sebastian and Daniel look at each other.

Charles Leclerc couldn't hold it and laughed out loud.

Seriously, spies. You are kidding me. That guy must have been drunk. Spies don't exist, Charles said and couldn't stop laughing.

Lewis looks at the other drivers. The other drivers have the same look on their face as Lewis.

**Race track, 11 am**

Lewis walks with Valtteri to the Mercedes garage.

So ready for this afternoon?, Lewis asks.

Uhm what?, Valtteri asks confused.

Training of course. You said we were going to train together, Lewis sighed.

Oh that. Yes, of course we're going to train, Valtteri said with a smile.

Ok. Let's go to Toto's meeting, Lewis said.

**Meeting room Mercedes, 11.30 am**

The meeting was in progress and was not going well. Valtteri had fallen asleep, which irritated Toto.

I'm assuming you find this meeting boring, Mr. Bottas, Toto said irritated.

Lewis tapped Valtteri's shoulder and Valtteri woke up.

Do I have your attention now?, Toto asks annoyed.

Yes, of course, Valtteri said and Toto continues.

What's wrong with you?, Lewis whispered to Valtteri.

Nothing. I'm just really tired, Valtteri whispered.

Maybe you should go to bed earlier?, Lewis whispered.

I sleep better when I go to bed later, Valtteri lied.

Yes, I can see that in your bags under your eyes, Lewis smiles.

Toto has already said something about my eyes. Is it that bad?, Valtteri asks.

To be honest, yes, Lewis said.

Okay, i'll go to bed sooner mom, Valtteri said jokely.

That's why you have best friends, Lewis laughs and focus on the meeting again.

Yes, friends. Unfortunately I can't tell you the real reason, Valtteri thought.

The meeting is done and everyone leaves, except Toto.

Valtteri!, Toto calls.

Valtteri walks to Toto and talks with him.

Valtteri i want to talk to you, Toto said.

About what?, Valtteri asks.

About your lack of sleep. Not only is it today, but you are tired or inattentive all the time, Toto said.

Yes, i know. I'm going to work on it and make sure I'm fit for the race, Valtteri said.

That is not the only thing. I feel like you're keeping something secret for the whole team, Toto said.

Me? Of course not. Why would you think that?, Valtteri asks pretending he doesn't know.

Sorry, it seemed. I am your team boss and I am responsible for you, Toto said.

Do not worry. I watch my sleep and I have no secrets, Valtteri lied and Toto walks away.

That I even have to lie to my own boss, but yes that's the spy life, Valtteri thought.

**Gate race track, 4.00 pm**

The training went very well, Lewis said.

Yes, I think Mercedes is going for the win again, Valtteri said.

Why did you get called back by Toto before training?, Lewis asks.

About my sleeping pattern. He also asked if I was keeping anything secret from him, Valtteri said.

Weird, Lewis said.

Yes. Shall we go to the hotel together?, Valtteri asks while changing the subject.

No, I'm having a conversation about tire choice for the race, Lewis said.

Any plans tonight?, Valtteri asks.

Not really. I will look back at that news broadcast. That of those spies has aroused my interest, Lewis said.

Do you really think those spies exist?, Valtteri asks like he doesn't know anything.

I don't know. It interests me, Lewis said.

Not me. I may sound like Charles, but spies don't exist. That is simply impossible. I think that criminal just said something, Valtteri said.

Maybe, Lewis said.

Okay, see you later, Valtteri said and walks away.

**Valtteri's room, Mercedes hotel, 8.30 pm**

Valtteri is training on a punching bag.

His smartwatch goes off and Valtteri answers.

Hello, Valtteri said.

A drug gang is underway. Report to the office, Horner said.

I'm on my way, Valtteri said and press the button on his smartwatch. 

His training clothes chances into his spy suit and walks to his closet. He press a button and the bottom of the closet turns into a passage. He jumps into the passage and passage closed.

**Office Horner, Unknown location, 8.40 pm**

Christian Horner stands with his arms crossed and looks at a large Hi-tech screen with information.

An opening opens in the wall and Valtteri comes out. He falls on his back and he's the first who arrives.

Motherf*cker, he cursed and wanted to get up.

Unfortunatly Daniel arrives and falls on Valtteri. Both groan and get up. Sebastian arrives too, but was the only one who managed to land on his feet.

Great you're here, Horner said.

What's the mission? You said something about a drug gang, Valtteri said.

Not just any drug gang. A drug gang led by Dray Foster. Foster is an ex doping doctor, but he was caught experimenting with a combination of doping and Speed. He was already in prison for serving a 10-year prison sentence, but he escaped. The Formula 1 is now his goal and wants to market his illegal drugs in it. That's a disaster if this happens, because this drug is poisonous and deadly. Your mission is to capture Foster, destroy the drugs and stop this drug trade, Horner said and shows some information on the screen.

And where are they?, Daniel asks.

According to our sources, Foster and his gang are in an abandoned factory in the east of Abu Dhabi, Horner said.

Okay, we go there, Valtteri said.

Great. Because this factory is outside the city, I have an Aston Martin for you, Horner said.

Finally, the three men said relieved.

Horner gives Sebastian the key and the men walk to the car.

**Abandoned factory, Abu Dhabi, 9.15 pm**

Sebastian parks the car on a hill in the dark and the men run towards the factory.

The site itself is empty, only the factory lights are on.

The men runs to and entered the factory.

That was easy, Sebastian said. 

Yes, speaking of bad security, Valtteri said.

Daniel takes out his smartwatch. The smartwatch shows some camera images. 

Okay, looks like there are only cameras by the machines. I think we are on time too. The machines are not yet running at full speed. That means that the drug yield is not large, Daniel said.

Okay, if you turn those cameras off, Seb and I will turn those machines off, Valtteri said. 

The men runs to the hall with the machines.

Daniel takes some discs from his belt and places it on the sides of all cameras without being seen.

As the cameras rotate towards each other, the discs are activated and aim a laser at each other, destroying all cameras.

Sebastian and Valtteri runs to the machines and hacks into the machines.  
They managed to destroy the machines.

Great. Now find Foster and grab him, Valtteri said.

Not so fast, a male voice said.

Chains come out of the machines and grab Valtteri, Sebastian and Daniel. They are clamped against the machines.

Nice of you to show up. I knew you were coming. Especially after Miskovic was arrested by you, the male shows himself. It's Foster.

Dray Foster. I did not know that an ex-doping doctor would go so far as to endanger a sport, Valtteri said pissed.

Of course I go that far. The sports world has made a big mistake and they are going to pay for it, Foster said.

Unfortunately that is not going to happen, Sebastian said.

The men were already prepared for this. They look at the broken cameras with the laser discs. The lasers are activated with their sunglasses and burn through the chains. The men are free.

You made a very poor mistake, Daniel said and punch Foster in the face.

Foster falls down and is tied up.

The men runs away to the car and leaves.

The police arrives and arrest Foster.


	2. Chapter 2

**Cell complex, Unknown location, 10.00 pm**

Dray Foster was thrown in jail by two strong prison guards and the guards close the cell. Horner walks to the cell and looks furious.

Who the f*ck are you?, Foster hissed.

Your escape did not last long. How many victims did you want to make this time?, Horner questioned and avoids Foster's question.

A lot if those spies haven't interfered, Foster said.

Luckily for this planet, they are there to catch rats just like you. Unfortunately for you, you are now in prison for all your life instead of 10 years, Horner said and walks away.

**Bathroom, Mercedes hotel, 00.30 am**

Valtteri is brushing his teeth and looking in the mirror at his eyes.

Still bags, but luckily I can sleep earlier. Yesterday it was around this time that I was running towards that skyscraper, Valtteri said and puts on his t-shirt.

Valtteri wanted to sneak out of the bathroom, but there was a knock on the door.

Hello? Someone in there?, Toto asks on the other side.

Valtteri froze.

Sh*t Toto, Valtteri cursed and decided to open the door.

Valtteri?, Toto asks confused.

Toto? Are you not in bed yet?, Valtteri asks confused.

The real question is what are you doing here at this hour? I thought you would be working on your sleeping pattern?, Toto asks strict.

I, Valtteri said but is interupted by Toto.

Now that you are still up, I see this as a great opportunity to talk to you, Toto continued.

Okay, Valtteri said nervous.

Lewis is not at training tomorrow, because he has an appointment with the physical therapist for his injury. My question is if you can train with our reserve driver, Toto said.

Of course, Valtteri said.

Thanks. You help the team enormously, Toto said.

Valtteri nods and walks out the bathroom.

Damn, I could have been caught, Valtteri thought and walks into his room.

**The next day, Mercedes hotel, 11.00 am**

So you're there at 1.00 pm?, Valtteri asks to the reserve driver on the phone.

Yes, but if you want to start earlier, I'm fine with it, the reserve driver said.

Okay then start at 12.30 pm?, Valtteri said.

Yes, I make sure I'm there 10 minutes in advance, the reserve driver said.

Are you also aware of the reason?, Valtteri asks.

Yeah, I heard Lewis is not training, the reserve driver said.

Okay. I'll update you on the track and I'll see you there, Valtteri said and hangs up.

**Mercedes garage, Racetrack, 12.20 pm**

Valtteri reach the track and reports to the team. Valtteri walks into the garage and saw an argument between the reserve driver and Toto. Valtteri also notices that Lewis had already reported.

This is simply outrageous!, the reserve driver yells.

Rick please, we cannot do anything about this, Toto tried to calm down the reserve driver.

But you were the one who told me to show up! I was told that Lewis would not train!, the reserve driver yells.

I understand your frustration, but please stop screaming. Other teams are going to think that something bad is going on here, Toto said.

Wait, Rick I will do some strength training with Valtteri, then you can train for an hour on the track, Lewis suggest.

Really? Thank you dude, the reserve driver said relieved and walks to the car.

Valtteri walks to Lewis.

I thought you had an appointment?, Valtteri asks.

True, but it was finished earlier. My injury is not too bad and I can just train with it, Lewis said.

Okay, Valtteri said.

Yeah, shall we go to the gym on the track?, Lewis asks.

Yes, Valtteri said.

**Gym, 1.00 pm**

Lewis and Valtteri walk into the gym.

So what kind of training are you planning? Weightlifting? Cardio?, Valtteri asks.

No, we are going to train on this, Lewis said and walks to a punching bag.

Valtteri froze.

Oh no, Valtteri thought.

Are you still coming?, Lewis asks.

Yes, coming, Valtteri said and walks to Lewis.

Do you know how to train on that thing? Have you ever boxed?, Valtteri asks.

No, but I want to give it a try. I mean it's not that difficult. It's just punching, Lewis said and puts on the boxing gloves that lays by the punching bag.

Lewis walks to the punching bag and stands in position. He punch, but after the punch he bites his teeth in pain.

Okay, this is more painful than I thought. Why is that thing so hard?, Lewis complained.

I think to train your strength, Valtteri said.

Yeah, do you want to try it?, Lewis asks.

Uhm no. I also have no experience with this thing, Valtteri lied.

Please? I want to see you trying, Lewis said.

Okay, Valtteri sighed and walks to the punching bag.

Valtteri is in a fighting position and starts training. Unfortunately, Valtteri is so focused that he trains just like his spy training.

Lewis's mouth falls open. Valtteri punches and kicks just like a professional kick boxer.

After the last kick, Valtteri was done. Lewis looks at him and Valtteri realized what he had just done. Lewis wasn't the only one looking at him, the other drivers had seen it and came in. Daniel and Sebastian also saw it. Daniel was nervous and Sebastian looked at Valtteri with irritation.

Where did you learn that? You said you never trained on this thing before?, Lewis asks surprised.

I used to have a friend who was into kickboxing. Shall we get some fresh air?, Valtteri asks while changing the subject.

Sure, Lewis said and walks with Valtteri to the door.

Lewis walks further, but Valtteri was stopped by Sebastian.

What were you thinking? You know we have to keep our spy life a secret. We could have been caught, Sebastian said annoyed.

I know and it was an accident. I know how to fix this. You know we are trained in good liars and I know the rules of a spy. First, don't draw any attention. Second, don't tell anyone who you really are, third, never get caught and fourth, trust no one, Valtteri said.

I hope so, Sebastian said and Valtteri walks away.

**Outside, 2.30 pm**

Everything okay?, Lewis asks.

Yes, everything is alright, Valtteri said.

Have you ever kickboxed yourself? You said you had a friend who can, Lewis said.

If you count practice then I have ever kickboxed, but it was always amateurish, Valtteri lied.

But even then those striking punches and kicks on that boxing ball. I think you can even kill someone with that, Lewis said.

I think not. What I did is nothing compared to my old friend, Valtteri lied.

Really?, Lewis asks shocked.

Yes. I think Rick is done with training, so I'm checking up on him. See you later, Valtteri said and walks away.

Lewis looks confused at Valtteri.

Why is it that Valtteri always changes the subject when I talk to him about something personal and why do I feel that Valtteri is lying to me?, Lewis thought.

**Night, Unknown location, 1.00 am**

A criminal got a karate kick from Daniel and hit the wall. Valtteri sees a net on the ground and catches the criminal with it. The criminal has nowhere to go.

Where is that microchip?, Sebastian asks serious.

I say nothing, the criminal said.

Wrong answer, Sebastian said and kicks the criminal's face.

We ask again. Where is it? Valtteri asks and picks up his gun to put pressure on the criminal.

The criminal started to tremble and answered.

In the main computer, the criminal said.

Sebastian walks to the main computer and sees the microchip in a holder. He takes the microchip and deactivates the computer. The computer activates the self-destruct system.

It's time to go. The building is destroyed in 5 minutes. Horner is downstairs to arrest him. We grab him by the ends of the net, we jump out the window and shoot our grab guns to land safely on the ground, Valtteri said.

The three spies grab the criminal, jump out the window and shoot their grab guns. They land on the ground and hand over the criminal to a special arrest team. The arrest team walks with the criminal to an armored bus.

Valtteri, Sebastian and Daniel look up and see the top floor being wiped out with the explosion.

Sebastian walks to Horner and gives the microchip to him.

Great job guys. The microchip goes back to the military base and the world is saved, Horner said.

The three men nods.

I think it's time to go. I see you on the next mission, Horner said and walked away.


	3. Chapter 3

**1 week later, Bahrain, Mercedes hotel, 5.00 am**

Valtteri is done with showering and takes the shower off. He wraps a towel around his waist and walks out of the shower. He walks to the mirror and dries himself off.

A week ago and I almost revealed my secret identity. I never thought it could almost happen. All the way through a punching bag. Fortunately, no one found out and Lewis believed that lie, Valtteri thought and puts on his clothes.

Valtteri walks to the door and close the door behind him.

Valtteri walks into the hall, but was shocked. Valtteri ran into Lewis in the hallway.

What are you doing here so early?, Valtteri asks shocked.

I just wanted to ask you the same, Lewis said.

I could not sleep, Valtteri said.

Then why don't you walk in your pajamas?, Lewis asks confused.

Because I've already dressed. There's no point going to bed anyway, because training will start in three hours and we still have to go to the racetrack, Valtteri said.

I know, but I'm going to lie down for another hour. I actually got out of bed to get that nasty morning taste out of my mouth, Lewis said and walks to the bathroom.

**Training, Racetrack, 9.00 am**

The first training was finished and Lewis got out of his car. Valtteri also got out of his car.

Damn dude. You were fast today. I couldn't keep up with you, Valtteri said.

Thanks, but you weren't bad either. Looks like you have a better sleep pattern, Lewis said.

Yes, I am working hard on it. I do feel more fit, Valtteri said.

Great, Lewis said.

What are you going to do now? The training is over, Valtteri said.

I think I will continue to train. What about you?, Lewis asks.

I think I will train later, Valtteri said.

Okay, see you later, Lewis said and walks to his car.

Valtteri walks to the exit. Valtteri sees Sebastian and Daniel and walks over to them.

Sebastian and Daniel see Valtteri.

Hey Valt. Have you also finished training?, Daniel asks.

Yes. Lewis went on with training and I had trained enough, Valtteri said.

That guy has never enough of training, Sebastian laughs.

I know. Do you have any plans?, Valtteri asks.

Yes we, Sebastian said but a secret hatch opened under their feet and they fall into it.

**Office Horner, Unknown location, 9.15 am**

Valtteri, Sebastian and Daniel falls on the floor. They get up and see Horner with an assistant.

Goodmorning. I see that the trapdoors work well on the track, Horner said.

Yes, but couldn't you call us?, Sebastian complained.

Sorry, but we're in a hurry, Horner said.

Valtteri, Sebastian and Daniel pressing the button on their smartwatch. Their racing suits are replaced by their spy suits.

Good. Guys this is my new assistant Grace Henderson. She has just graduated from the university of secret services in research, Horner said and looks at the assistant.

Grace didn't said anything and looks at Daniel in disbelieve. Daniel looks also at Grace.

Grace?!, Daniel asks shocked.

Daniel?!, Grace asks shocked.

Valtteri and Sebastian looks confused at them. Horner also looks at them.

Did you met before?, Horner asks.

Daniel and Grace ignore the question and face each other.

How did you end up in a secret agency? I just remember you as a sweet girl, Daniel said shocked.

I ended up in this world through my studies at the police academy. I remember you as a sportsman and a boy who was never secretive, Grace said shocked.

That's right, but I was discovered by my sports skills and that's how I became a spy, Daniel said.

Wow, that's impressive, Grace said.

It is. How are you? How long has it been since we last saw each other?, Daniel asks.

12 years ago at our high school graduation ceremony. I'm doing very well, but I've missed you a lot, Grace said.

I missed you too, Daniel said and hugs Grace.

Daniel, can you tell us more?, Valtteri asks.

Daniel releases Grace.

Oh sorry. Grace these are Valtteri and Sebastian. They are Formula 1 drivers and spies just like me. Guys this is Grace and she's an old friend of mine I met in high school, Daniel said.

Nice to meet you, Valtteri and Sebastian said friendly.

Nice to meet you too, Grace greeted.

Okay, back to topic. Grace can you show us the file about Dennis Chen?, Horner asks.

Of course Mr. Horner, Grace said and shows the information on the screen.

Our target for this mission is Dennis Chen. An old scholar in communication and strategy who has landed in the Asian underworld. Chen has been imprisoned for recruiting and kidnapping female motorsport athletes in Asia for the illegal sex market. He has served his sentence, but that has not changed his behavior. He has his arrows on the Formula W and wants to make his move there. According to sources, he pretends to be a psychologist for all drivers. Unfortunately it is already the case that two drivers are missing. The two drivers who are missing are the Canadian driver, Lena Corel and the German driver, Cindy Schneider. Your mission is to keep an eye on the other drivers, find and rescue the two missing drivers and catch Chen. You also go undercover as personal assistants of the main organization of the Formula W. These are your disguises, Horner said and Grace gives a bag with fabric to the three men.

Valtteri takes the clothes out of the bag. He takes out three blazers that look normal at first glance, but he looked surprised at the other pieces of the disguise. In the bag are three dark blue tight skirts that end at the knees, three white tops with spaghetti straps, panties, matching lacquer black high heels, make-up, masks and three different wigs.

Sebastian and Daniel looks also at the bag.

You're not going to tell us?, Valtteri asks to Horner.

Yes, you go undercover as women. You are spies and spies must be disguised as everything. It is a female racing competition and those women see everyone in Formula 1 as their example. If you went as a man, they would immediately know who you are. But don't worry, Grace will help you with the disguises. Grace can you tell what everyone's job is for this mission?, Horner asks.

Yes. There are many accomplices on the track. Daniel, your job is to keep an eye on these accomplices and find out information about these accomplices. Sebastian, you keep an eye on the drivers, you try to get information about those two missing drivers, you protect and prevent multiple drivers from disappearing. Valtteri, You are spying on Chen and you are intercepting important information about Chen's plan. Together you rescue those missing drivers and catch Chen, Grace said.

So everything is clear?, Horner asks.

Yes, the three men said.

Okay, Grace can you prepare them?, Horner asks.

Yes, come with me, Grace said and walks out the office.

Valtteri, Sebastian and Daniel follows her.

Grace walks into the hall to a door. Behind the door is a dressing room.

There are still some things to be done to make you appear credible as women, Grace said and takes some wax strips she had already prepared.

Should we wax?, Sebastian asks.

Yes, your legs, armpits and breasts. Fortunately, you are going to wear masks on your face. So your facial hair doesn't have to be shaved, Grace said.

And you do everything?, Valtteri asks.

Yup. Who wants to be first?, Grace asks.

I'll go first, Daniel said.

Great. Take off your spy suit and then we can start, Grace said.

Daniel takes his smartwatch and presses the button that turns his suit into his sportswear. He first takes off his sweatpants to get his legs waxed first.

I must tell you that this can hurt quite a bit, Grace said.

Come on Grace, I'm a super spy. I think this is not so bad, Daniel said.

Okay, but I warned you, Grace said and applies the wax to Daniel's legs.

After application, Grace waxes the legs and Daniel screams in pain.

Why does this hurt so much?, Daniel asks.

Because the hair roots are also removed, Grace said and continues with waxing.

After waxing Daniel she continued with Sebastian and Valtteri who also showed the pain.

One hour later and she was done with everything. She had the three men in three different dressing rooms so they had the space to change.

You can come out, Grace calls.

Grace, are you sure about this? Do I really look credible?, Sebastian asks.

Yes, just show yourself, Grace said excited.

The men came out and Grace couldn't believe her eyes. The three drivers look like real women. You can hardly tell they are men.

Valtteri, Sebastian and Daniel looks at each other in disbelieve.

Wow, the three men said to each other in amazement.

You look amazing, Grace said.

Thanks, only how are we going to make our voices sound feminine?, Valtteri asks.

Horner had already given this to me. These are mini microphones. You clamp this on your ears and the microphone comes out on your lips. There is a button on the microphone to make it invisible, Grace said and shows mini microphones.

The men take it and put it on. They press the button and the microphone becomes invisible.

Can you say something?, Grace asks.

Yes, Valtteri said but is shocked by his female voice.

Damn. We really sound like women now, Daniel said.

I see that the disguise is a success, Horner said and walks to them.

Yes, we're really surprised, Sebastian said.

I see. Here are your passes to the grid, Horner said and gives it to the men.

The name Victoria Virtanen is written on Valtteri's pass. The name Sabrina Möller is written on Sebastian's pass. The name Diana Lynn is written on Daniel's pass.

Great. The plane is ready. The Formula W is in Germany and the sooner you get there, the sooner we have Chen, Horner said.

The three spies nods and walks to the plane.

**Racetrack Formula W, Germany, 2.00 pm**

There are a lot of people at the race track. Drivers, mechanics, business people, fans, but it is noticeable that there are a lot of men in black clothes on their feet who do not look like the track guards.

Daniel stands on the roof of an outbuilding of the circuit in his disguise. He looks at the men with binoculars. He sees the men walking towards a black car. The car door opens and an Asian man gets out of the car. Daniel takes his smartwatch and the smartwatch shows a photo.

There he is, Daniel said and calls Valtteri.

Valtteri, Chen has arrived on location. He walks with his accomplices towards the pit line, Daniel said.

Okay. I pass it on to Sebastian so he can keep an extra eye on the drivers. I am in a position to receive Chen. Do you know anything about the accomplices?, Valtteri asks.

Not much, but there are many on location. Mainly at the main building and the pit where the drivers are, Daniel said.

Okay, thanks for the information, Valtteri said and close the call.

Daniel puts his binoculars in a secret compartment in his handbag. He puts on the microphone and puts it on the invisible mode. He walks off the roof.

Valtteri is ready at the main building and sees Chen approaching. Chen walks towards him.

Hello there, are you Victoria Virtanen?, Chen asks.

I am. Nice to meet you and I'm glad to be able to guide you, Mr. Liu was it?, Valtteri asks with a female voice and acts out his role to gain Chen's trust.

You're right and thank you. I can thank the organization that I have a very beautiful redhead as a supervisor, Chen said friendly.

Oh you make me blush. This way Mr. Liu, Valtteri giggled and let Chen lead the way.

Valtteri walks with Chen to the main building through the pit.

Valtteri sees a woman with blond long hair walking by. The woman is Sebastian in disguise and Valtteri gives a sign with his eyes. Sebastian gets the sign and walks towards the drivers.

Sebastian arrived at the pit and sees all the drivers. Almost all girls are preparing, but there are also a few girls with a girl who sits on a stool in tears. The girl holds her hands over her eyes. Sebastian sees it and walks to the girl.

Come on Sophie. You can't sit like this. You have to prepare, one of the drivers said.

I'm sorry, but I can't. Lena and Cindy are missing. We can't just get rid of this. What if something terrible happened to them?, Sophie cried.

We understand that and we also have that question, but we have to continue. No matter how hard it is. Soon and we will get the organization on our head, the same driver warned.

Sebastian listened to the conversation and walks over to the girls.

Is there something wrong girls? Is there anything I should know about?, Sebastian asks with a female voice.

See, now you have someone from the organization on your head, the driver said and walks away.

Sophie collapses further and Sebastian sits down next to her.

look at me?, Sebastian asks concerned and Sophie looks at him.

You can tell me anything. Is there something wrong?, Sebastian asks.

Yes, but you will certainly pass it on to the organization, Sophie cried.

Not at all. I'm just concerned. You can tell me anything and I'll keep it between us, Sebastian said to earn her trust.

Okay, look we had a party last night with all the drivers to celebrate an anniversary. It was a club party here on the track. I was there with Lena and Cindy, two drivers who belong to other teams. Lena and Cindy left earlier than me, because I had to go to the bathroom. After I finished I heard screams coming from outside. I ran to the exit with other drivers and we saw that the girls were dragged to a van by two men. We tried to stop them, but the men said we could be the next to go with them. They slammed the door of the van and drove away. We're sorry we didn't tell you, Sophie cried.

You do not have to apologize. I get it very well. This is very bad. Did they tell you something?, Sebastian asks.

All they said to Lena and Cindy that they will do very well in a sex market or something, Sophie cried.

That's horrible, but thank you for saying this. I understand that you did not want to say this to the organization, but this must be reported to the police. Have you called the police yet?, Sebastian asks.

Yes, Sophie said.

Good. If I see you like this, I wouldn't train today if I were you, Sebastian advised.

But how?, Sophie asks.

I'll take care of that. I say you don't feel well, Sebastian said.

Thank you, Sophie said.

No problem, Sebastian said and walks away.

Sebastian hides behind a wall where no one can see him and calls Daniel.

I have information. Those girls were kidnapped since yesterday evening by probably Chen's henchmen. That became clear when I heard it was about a sex market, Sebastian said.

Okay, Daniel said.

You keep an eye on everything outside the track. Can you also examine the parking lot for driving tracks? They were kidnapped with a van, Sebastian said.

Of course, Daniel said.

Great, Sebastian said and close the call.

Daniel walks to the parking lot and sees tire tracks on the ground. He scans them with his smartwatch. The smartwatch indicates that the traces are between 10 and 24 hours old.

Daniel follows the track and ends up behind the main building. He also sees that the back is hugely guarded by henchmen as if they are hiding something there. Daniel hides among the bushes and overhears the men.

Are they behaving?, one of the men said.

No, they still scream. Fortunately, that basement is soundproof. The boss will deal with them tonight. He has already found good buyers for those two girls, the other man said.

Daniel sneaks away unseen and has recorded everything. He calls Valtteri.

Hello?, Valtteri asks.

Hey with me. We have information. Obviously, they have been kidnapped and are likely to be held under the main building, Daniel said.

Great work. I don't have time for the whole story now. Did you record something?, Valtteri asks.

Yes, I send it to you, Daniel said.

Great, Valtteri said and ends the call.

Valtteri walks to the office of Chen and walks in.

Mr. Liu I heard you had some questions for me, Valtteri said.

Yes. Do you know the race schedules of the drivers?, Chen asks.

No. Why?, Valtteri asks confused.

Oh I base my agreements with the drivers on the race schedules, Chen said.

I'm not about the schedules myself, but one of my colleagues is. I'll ask her when I see her, Valtteri said.

And do you know if there are more access roads to the circuit? I'm worried about tonight's crowds, Chen said.

There is only a main road to this circuit, but that road is built on these numbers of people, Valtteri said and looks at Chen.

Okay, thank you. I have a private appointment and I have to go now, Chen said and walks out the door.

Valtteri is alone and sees Chen's laptop. He hacks into the laptop and sees open tabs. He opens the tabs and sees a map of the basements of the building. It is striking a part of the basement is indicated with a red circle. It is also the case that in another tab are files about the missing drivers. Valtteri download the information with his smartwatch and look further on the laptop. He also sees that a chat is open. Valtteri reads the chat.

Buyer 1: So you're in the parking lot with them tonight?

Chen: Yes. Have you decided which one you want?

Buyer 1: I think I'm going for that German. She is looking to bring in a lot of money.

Buyer 2: Okay, then I'm going for that Canadian. Besides, she doesn't look wrong either.

Chen: Great, then I'll see you tonight at 8:00 PM.

Buyer 1: Do you think you'll make it?

Chen: Easy. Nobody can stop this.

Buyer 2: Okay, see you tonight.

That will not happen, Valtteri said and download the chat.

Valtteri close the laptop.

**Racetrack, basement main building, 7.30 pm**

Help! Help! Help!, Cindy screams and bangs on the wall.

Cindy this does not help. These walls are sound proof, Lena said.

But I can still try. I don't want to end up in the sex market, Cindy cried.

I know, but it will probably happen. That Asian madman has secured everything. We can only be saved by a miracle, Lena said.

Meanwhile in the hallway

Valtteri, Sebastian and Daniel walk down the hall in their disguise.

So it's here somewhere?, Sebastian asks.

Yes. According to the map I downloaded from Chen's computer, we are nearby, Valtteri said.

Do you think Chen is lurking?, Daniel asks.

I do not think so. I think he's in the parking lot with his buyers. That's why we save those girls now, Valtteri said.

They arrive at a door. The door is made of steel and there is a code lock on the door. 

Here it is. They're in here, Valtteri said.

Okay let me focus on the lock, Daniel said and walks to the lock.

Valtteri and Sebastian stand next to him and keep an eye on the hall.

Got it, Daniel said and locked the door.

Great, now save them, Valtteri said.

The three men grab their gun and walks inside.

The drivers look at them.

Who are you? Please don't hurt us, Cindy cried.

We don't hurt you. We are here to save you, Valtteri said.

Really? But how did you find us?, Lena asks.

That's our job. Unfortunately we cannot show our identity, Sebastian said.

Wait, you're spies?, Lena asks.

Yes, come with us. We take you to a safe place, Daniel said.

The girls get up and walk along to the safe place.

They walk outside and behind the building is a special team that takes care of the girls.

You take care of them. We arrest Chen, Sebastian said to the team.

Of course agent 005, the team said.

Valtteri, Sebastian and Daniel walks away while the girls stay with the team.

**Racetrack, parking lot, 8.00 pm**

You are lucky. They are very beautiful girls, Chen said.

Yes, but where are they?, buyer 1 asks.

They are in the basement of the main building, Chen said.

Okay, let's go then, buyer 2 said.

I don't think so!, Sebastian calls. the arrest team surrounded Chen and the buyers.

Valtteri, Sebastian and Daniel are standing directly in front of Chen with their guns in their hands.

Dennis Chen right?, Valtteri asks.

Unbelieveable. My assistant turns out to be a spy!, Chen yells.

Yes and we saved the drivers. Prison will do you good this time, Valtteri said.

The arrest team handcuff Chen and the buyers. 

Horner walks over to the spies.

Great undercover work, Horner said.

Yes, but I'm glad it's over. This disguise is starting to irritate, Daniel said with his own voice and turns off the microphone.

Valtteri and Sebastian do the same. They also take off their masks.

The girls are safe. We've already brought them to the other drivers. The plane is ready to go to Bahrain, Horner said.

Fine, the men said and walks to the plane.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who don't know what the Formula W is. Formula W is the female version of Formula 1. 
> 
> It is also true that the female drivers in this story are original characters


	4. Chapter 4

**Bahrain, Ferrari Hotel, 0.30 am**

Sebastian walks on the roof of the hotel to go back to his room unseen. he sees someone outside on the ground floor. It's Charles.

What the hell is Charles doing at this hour?, Sebastian thought and spies on Charles.

Sebastian sees Charles taking pictures on the property. Charles looks up and sees Sebastian. Fortunately for Sebastian, he is in the dark and Charles cannot see who it is. Unfortunately for Sebastian, Charles takes a photo of the roof with him on it and runs away.

Sh*t, Sebastian cursed and decided to chase Charles.

Sebastian sees Charles running towards a dead end at the back of the building. Sebastian jumps off the roof and grabs Charles. Charles was startled and Sebastian clasps Charles to the wall with his left arm. Sebastian takes Charles's phone from Charles's hands and deletes the photo.

Who are you?, Charles asks shocked.

That does not concern you, Sebastian said while speaking without his German accent.

Sebastian throws the phone on the ground, grab his grabgun and climbs to the roof.

Charles looks at the roof and Sebastian had disappeared.

**Racetrack, 11.00 am**

Lewis is on his phone and is shocked.

He's going to lose his mind, Lewis thought and Valtteri walks to Lewis.

I got your text. What's up?, Valtteri asks.

I have good and bad news, Lewis said concerned.

What's the good news?, Valtteri asks.

Stoffel Vandoorne is back, Lewis said.

So?, Valtteri asks.

He is a reserve driver for us, Lewis said excited.

That's great, especially for his career, Valtteri said.

Yes, he comes today. Now the bad news, Lewis said concerned.

Valtteri wants to ask, but was interupted by an argument. Valtteri sees it and sees someone walking to him. It is Rick.

If it's not Valtteri Bottas?, Rick begins and has not forgotten the misunderstanding.

Valtteri looks at Lewis.

He still hasn't forgotten and he blames you for it, Lewis said.

I assume this is the bad news, Valtteri said.

Lewis nods.

That is a long time ago, Rick said sarcastic.

We literally saw each other a week ago, Valtteri said.

Good to know that I'm not going to work with a dumb one. Unfortunately I going to work with someone who does not have his arrangements in order, Rick said.

Stoffel walks to them.

Lewis! Valtteri! Nice to see you again, Stoffel said excited.

Stoffel!, Lewis and Valtteri walks to Stoffel and gives him a high five.

I'm feeling uncomfortable now, Rick said disgusted.

How are you?, Lewis asks.

Good. I just finished my season in the Formula E, but I missed the Formula 1. At the end of the season I got a call from Toto and asked if I would like to become a reserve driver. Of course I said yes and now I'm back, Stoffel said.

Cool, Lewis said.

Yes. By the way, there is a party tonight on the race track with every driver. Are you going too?, Stoffel asks.

Of course, right Valtteri?, Lewis asks.

Damn, I forgot about that,Valtteri thought.

Yes, Valtteri said.

Wait, party?, Rick asks.

Yes, for the drivers. No reserve drivers. Stoffel is the only exception, Valtteri said.

Come on. This way I can get to know Stoffel better and he can learn a lot from me. I am a calm, responsible and sweet reserve driver, Rick said.

That was not noticeable last week, Valtteri said.

Rick ignores it.

I thought you hated working together. Then why do you want to work with Stoffel?, Lewis asks.

Because of the team, Rick answers and walks away.

**Racetrack, Mercedes garage, 11.30 am**

Lewis, Valtteri and Stoffel walks into the garage. They see Toto talking with an other man. Lewis and Valtteri reconize the man. The man sees the men and walks to them.

Lewis, Valtteri. That's a while ago, the man said excited.

Maurice, Lewis and Valtteri said excited.

How are you?, Maurice asks.

Good. We've won a lot lately, Lewis said.

You mean you won alot, Valtteri teased.

Oh shut up, Lewis teased back.

I really missed you. Bye the way, Stoffel are you already used to your hotel room?, Maurice asks.

Yeah, only I hate being in the back of the hotel with the managers instead of the drivers, Stoffel grumbles.

Sorry. It had to be arranged quickly. I promise you will have a room near the drivers and mechanics at the next race. Hey, why don't you sleep in my room tonight? My room is in between the rooms of Lewis and Valtteri, Maurice suggest.

Really?, Stoffel asks.

Maurice nods.

Yes!, Stoffel said excited.

**Mercedes hotel, 3.00 pm**

Lewis and Valtteri help Stoffel with his luggage in the hotel room.

Thanks guys, Stoffel said.

Thanks, we are happy to help you. We are friends, Lewis said friendly.

Yes. Do you still have time? I would like to talk to you, Stoffel said.

Of course. You can tell us everything, Valtteri said.

I just want to know if you're not mad at me for leaving the Formula 1, Stoffel said.

We're not mad at you. You had to get out of the Formula 1 and you had to get into the Formula E. It was not your choice, Lewis said.

Okay, Stoffel said relieved.

**Racetrack, 8.00 pm**

It is busy on the racetrack. Despite the fact that the party only consists of 21 people, the party will go wild. Music, drinks, dancing and betting. Everything happens on the track. Lewis, Valtteri and Stoffel walk onto the track. All three wear t-shirts, jeans and sneakers. Quite simple compared to some other drivers. Lance is wearing a suit that he definitely got from his father and cost thousands of dollars. Nico wears a gold-colored shirt with at least four chains around his neck. The one who stands out is Daniel wearing a green flat party suit.

Valtteri is uncomfortable and Lewis sees it.

You're good?, Lewis asks.

You know parties aren't my thing, Valtteri said.

I expected it already. You don't have to be here for Stoffel. If you want to go to your hotel room you can, Lewis said.

No, I'm staying here. I want to stay here for Stoffel and I'll be bored in my room anyway, Valtteri said.

Thanks dude, Stoffel said.

You're welcome, Valtteri asks.

**Ferrari garage, 8.15 pm**

Sebastian stands against the wall and curses that he had to go to the party. Charles walks to him.

Hey Seb. I didn't know you liked parties, Charles said surprised.

I'm not, but you know we had to attend, Sebastian said.

Yes that can be seen in your clothes. You only wear a hoodie, jeans and your Ferrari sneakers. You definitely wear a hoodie to hide from this party, Charles laughs.

You look pretty basic too, Sebastian said.

Charles walks away and Sebastian grabs his phone. He sees that he has a text message. He opens the message. He calls Daniel.

Hello, Daniel said.

What the hell is this?!, Sebastian asks shocked.

Sorry dude. We have a mission, Daniel said.

Fortunately, I have my smartwatch with me. Have you already called or looked up Valtteri?, Sebastian asks.

I texted him. Meet behind the pit lane, Daniel said and hangs up.

**Racetrack, 8.45 pm**

Lewis, Valtteri and Stoffel are talking with each other. Valtteri's phone starts bleeping.

Sorry guys. I have to read this, Valtteri said and Lewis nods.

Valtteri walks to a quiet place and opens the text message. He sees that it's from Daniel and reads it.

You can not be serious, Valtteri thought and walks away.

Lewis saw it and walks away.

Where are you going?, Lewis asks.

Rick texted me and he messed up my evening. Sorry, but I'm going back to the hotel, Valtteri lied and walks away.

Lewis looks concerned at him.

**Pit lane, 9.00 pm**

Valtteri walks to the pit lane. He sees Sebastian and Daniel there in their spy suits. Valtteri changed into his spy suit.

You're late, Sebastian said.

I know, but Lewis made me late, Valtteri said.

Okay. Back to the mission. Horner contacted me. Chen's henchmen are here in Bahrain. Although Chen is in prison, his henchmen want to finish his job here. Apparently in Bahrain they also detain women for the sex trade. They are in an outbuilding of an old military base. Our mission is to grab this henchmen and to save these women, Daniel said.

**Old military base, Bahrain, 9.45 pm**

Eight people are on the outside area of the base. Two buyers, two women and four henchmen from Chen. The women cry and are pushed forward.

Come on ladies. You will bring in a lot of money, one of the buyers smirks.

The women are forced to walk towards them, only a smoke screen appears. The buyers get a fist in their face and fall to the ground unconscious. The smoke screen fades. Valtteri, Sebastian and Daniel stands infront of the henchmen.

Still recruiting women? I thought it was done since Chen was in jail, Valtteri said and the women run away.

The henchmen started to growl and started to attack the men. 

Valtteri kicks one of the henchmen in the stomach and the henchman falls to the floor with a somersault.

Sebastian and Daniel their take the other accomplices and the accomplices are also defeated.

Valtteri, Sebastian and Daniel stands infront of the last henchman, but the henchmen throws a disc on the ground where gas comes out.

Valtteri, Sebastian and Daniel fall to the ground unconscious.

**Inside old military base, 10.15 pm**

Valtteri opens his eyes and sees the other spies next to him. The men are tied to a pillar.

Well, well, well. What do we have here? Agent 0077, 005 and 003. The super spies who grabbed my boss, the henchman smirks.

And we will do the same with you, Sebastian said pissed.

The henchman starts laughing out loud.

That's never going to happen. You are the ones who are captured and your captivity is your grave, the henchman laughs and walks away.

The hall door closes and a vacuum is activated. The vacuum sucks up the air.

We must escape as soon as possible or we will be out of air, Valtteri said.

And how? We don't have any gadgets from Horner, Daniel said.

You know that spies don't just depend on gadgets. We must use the environment. If there is anything sharp here that can cut these ropes, Valtteri said.

Maybe I have an idea. The soles of our boots have sharp edges for climbing right? If we cut the ropes from each other, Sebastian suggest.

That is a great idea, Valtteri said.

Sebastian puts his heel against the ropes that Valtteri hold and rubs the ropes. It works and the ropes are cut. Valtteri is free and does the same by Daniel. After Daniel is released, Daniel does the same with Sebastian. The men run to the door and kick in the door.

**Old military base, Bahrain, 10.30 pm**

The henchman is outside and looks at his phone.

10.30 pm. Great time to go to my boss's cell and let him escape, the henchman said.

He walks to the gate, but he is shocked.

Valtteri, Sebastian and Daniel block the exit.

Do you really think we're letting you go?, Valtteri asks pissed.

How can you still be alive?!, the henchman asks shocked.

That is a secret. Which is no secret that you are going to bachelor your boss in jail for at least the next twenty years, Daniel said.

The three men give the henchman a karate kick and the henchman falls unconscious on the floor.

**Mercedes hotel, 11.00 pm**

Valtteri puts on his pajamas and puts his smartwatch in his bedside table. He hears a knock on his door and opens the door.

Lewis and Stoffel stand in the doorway. Lewis does not look very happy.

We need to talk, Lewis said immediately.


	5. Chapter 5

**Flashback previous night, racetrack, 9.30 pm**

Lewis is walking on the track looking for Valtteri. Max sees Lewis and walks to him.

Hey Lewis, cool party huh?, Max asks.

Hey, the party is cool. But I'm actually looking for Valtteri, Lewis said.

Uhm I saw him running towards the pit lane, Max said.

How long ago?, Lewis asks.

I think three quarters of an hour ago. I haven't seen him again, Max said.

Thanks dude, Lewis said concerned and walks away.

Lewis walks to Stoffel.

Have you seen Valtteri?, Lewis asks concerned.

No, why?, Stoffel said.

I just ran into Max. So it turns out that Valtteri went to the pit lane, only that was 45 minutes ago and nobody has seen him again, Lewis said concerned.

But didn't he say that he had received a text from Rick and that it had blown up his evening?, Stoffel asks.

Yeah, but he didn't say he was going back to the hotel. In fact, the pit lane does not lead to the exit of the race track, Lewis said.

That is strange indeed, Stoffel said.

I'm going to call him, Lewis said and calls Valtteri.

"Hello with Valtteri. Unfortunately I can not answer now. Please leave a message"

Voicemail, Lewis cursed.

Do you think he went back to the hotel anyway?, Stoffel asks.

No idea. Otherwise we can look near the circuit and near the hotel, Lewis suggest.

Can't we look on the track? This circuit is huge, Stoffel said.

Knowing Valtteri, I think he's no longer here. We can try and ask other drivers, Lewis said and walks with Stoffel away.

Lewis and Stoffel walk the entire circuit and search everywhere.

Have you seen him yet?, Lewis asks.

No, I don't see him anywhere, Stoffel said.

Lewis and Stoffel walk off the track. They search near the circuit and didn't find him there either.

**Present time, Valtteri's room, Mercedes hotel, 11.00 pm**

Where were you? We've been looking for you everywhere. We even tried calling you. We even almost called the police. That's how concerned we were. We even went to Mercedes technical staff to find out where your phone was. Your phone indicated that you were at that old military base just outside Bahrain! What the hell are you doing there at 10.00 pm?!, Lewis asks shocked.

Yes, you know that there is a lot of crime there. Something terrible could have happened to you, Stoffel said shocked.

  
Valtteri what's wrong with you? It is not only this. You're always gone for hours to days without anybody knowing where you are, you are out of reach and you have bad sleep patterns, Lewis said.

I understand you're concerned about me, but there is nothing wrong with me, Valtteri said.

But I feel you're holding something back Valtteri, Lewis said concerned.

I'm not holding back. There is really nothing wrong with me, Valtteri said confident.

Okay, Lewis walks to the hall with Stoffel.

I think if there is anything he will tell us when he's ready, Stoffel said.

I don't know Stoffel. He's my best friend and he's been doing this for at least a year. What if he never says anything about this?, Lewis asks.

He will. Trust me, Stoffel said.

**Monday, secret base mountains, Austria, 2.00 pm**

Valtteri, Sebastian and Daniel are on a narrow mountain path above the base. The base is secured with guards and top notch technology.

Sebastian and Daniel are preparing, but Valtteri looks at the surrounding mountains.

This really reminds me of Finland and her, Valtteri thought.

**Flashback, Mountains, Finland, 23 years ago**

You ready?, Valtteri's mother asks excited.

I don't know mom. Dad said I should never come into contact with violence, Valtteri said scared.

Valtteri listen to me. You're the only one who knows mommy's little secret, Valtteri's mother said.

Yes, mommy is a superhero!, Valtteri said excited.

A super spy, but you will understand later. Do you also know why I give you shooting and fighting lessons?, Valtteri's mother asks.

Valtteri shakes his head.

Valtteri you are still a child. Mommy can still protect you, but you also have to learn to protect yourself. You know I can bring danger to the family and I need a backup to protect the family. That backup is you. When you are older you must be able to protect the family, Valtteri's mother said.

Does that mean I'll become a spy later?, Valtteri asks confused.

Yes Valtteri. You will be my successor and you will later protect the world just like me, Valtteri's mother said.

Really?, Valtteri asks.

His mother nods and hugs him.

Now let's see what I've taught you so far, but before, Valtteri's mother said and picks up a black gun with blue hatches.

She hands the gun to Valtteri and Valtteri looks at the gun with wide eyes.

I think you are ready for this, Valtteri's mother said.

Valtteri takes the gun and is immediately in shooting position towards a tree.

He focuses on the tree and hits the tree.

Great sweetie!, Valtteri's mother said excited.

**Present day, secret base mountains, Austria, 2.00 pm**

You're ready Valtteri?, Daniel asks.

Yes, Valtteri said.

**Ferrari garage, racetrack, Austria, 2.30 pm**

So what do you want me to do?, someone from the technical staff asked.

I want you to get back a deleted photo from my phone, Charles said.

You said it was about your car?, the man asks.

I just said something so you definitely wanted to help me. You can look at Seb's car when he's done training, Charles said.

Vettel did not report to the race track, the man said confused.

He said that to me and he was out of the hotel when I was there, Charles said confused.

I keep track of the presence, the man said.

You look at his car when you see him! Look up that picture!, Charles yells.

Okay. What kind of photo are you looking for?, the man asks and plug Charles's phone to the computer.

It is a photo with a man on it, Charles said.

If this is about Binotto, then I blame you, the man panicked.

It's not, Charles said.

Fine, but have you already tried it via your memory card?, the man asks.

Yes, but it didn't work, Charles answers.

I'll take a look, the man said and taps on his computer. He arrives at the tab with all deleted data.

Got it, the man said and clicks on the picture.

Really? Can you put it back on my phone?, Charles asks.

It's already on it. If the computer downloads the lost information, the phone will immediately take it over, the man said and gives the phone to Charles.

Great thanks!, Charles said and walks away.

**Secret base mountains, Austria, 3.00 pm**

Valtteri kicks two guards on the floor with a split jump. A third guard is behind Valtteri, but Valtteri is sharp. The guard punches him from behind, but Valtteri bends over and kicks the guard on his shins. The guard loses his balance and falls on the ground.

Your guards seem to be quite weak, Daniel said to the criminal that is already tied to the ground.

This is unbelievable!, the criminal screams.

Oh believe it, Valtteri said and place a piece of tape over the criminal's mouth.

The police will arrive soon, Sebastian said. 

The men runs towards the door, but see a little girl standing in the doorway. The girl is crying.

What?, Daniel asks confused.

The girl looks at the men in fear.

I think she belongs to this criminal, Valtteri said and walks gently towards her.

Hi there. Who are you?, Valtteri asks careful.

The girl looks at Valtteri confused and scared.

We don't hurt you, Valtteri said.

The girl doesn't understand and looks at the criminal.

Vater (Father)? Warum liegt mein Vater auf dem Boden? (Why is my father lying on the floor)?, the girl asks shocked in German.

Sebastian takes over from Valtteri and kneels at the girl.

Bist du eine Österreicher (Are you an Austrian)?, Sebastian asks in German.

Nein, ich bin eine Deutscher (No, I'm a German), the girl said.

Sebastian looks at the other men.

She is German and I think she doesn't speak English, Sebastian said.

Can you calm her down?, Valtteri asks.

Yes, you can go ahead. I will stay with her until the police arrive, Sebastian said and the others nods.

Sebastian focused on the girl again.

Wir sind keine Kriminellen oder Mörder. Wir schützen nur die Welt und sind eine Geheimpolizei. Ich denke du wisst was Ihr Vater tut und was Ihr Vater tut ist schlecht. Es tut uns leid, dass wir Ihrem Vater Handschellen angelegt haben, aber wir hatten keine Wahl. ich hoffe du verstehst es (We're not criminals or murderers. We just protect the world and we are kind of a secret police. I think you know what your father does and what your father does is bad. We're sorry we handcuffed your dad, but we had no choice. I hope you understand it), Sebastian said.

  
Ich verstehe (I understand). Wird Papa für eine lange Zeit ins Gefängnis (Is Dad going to jail for a long time)?, the girl asks.

Ja (Yes), Sebastian said.

Vielen Dank für die Erklärung (Thank you for the explanation), the girl said.

Bitte (You're welcome). Leider muss ich gehen (Unfortunately I have to go). Die Polizei wird mehr erklären und dich zu deiner Mutter bringen (The police will explain more and take you to your mother), Sebastian said and walks away.

A few minutes later, the police arrive and Sebastian is standing on the mountain path with the others.

**Ferrari Hotel, 6.00 pm**

Sebastian turns on the TV and puts the TV on the news.

Good evening. You must have noticed in the news that criminals are always mysteriously found. First the Mafia boss Nicolas Miskovic, then the woman pinch Dennis Chen and today again with Johannes Schlager. This photo from an anonymous source has the answer how they were taken, the presenter said and shows a photo.

The photo appears on the screen and Sebastian was shocked.

Here we have the answer. This photo was taken near the Ferrari Hotel. According to the anonymous source, it was not a burglar and you never guessed, it was a spy. You heard correctly. A spy. Who is he? Are there multiple spies?, the presenter asks.

Sebastian turns off the TV and his face looks to kill someone.

Charles!, Sebastian thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. Back to the German part. My German is not good and I may have made some mistakes in German. I hope you can read it.


	6. Chapter 6

**Racetrack, Austria, 9.00 am**

Valtteri is in the pit lane with Lewis and Stoffel. Valtteri notices that every driver is talking to each other about something exciting.

Have you heard the news yet?, Lewis suddenly asks.

About that rumor about those tires?, Stoffel asks.

No. About that picture of that mysterious man, Lewis said.

What?!, Valtteri asks shocked.

An anonymous source took a photo at the hotel where Ferrari is staying. A mysterious man was standing on the roof in a black tight jumpsuit. That photo could have just been from a spy movie, but it is real. According to that source, that man is a spy, Lewis said.

Seb, what have you done?!, Valtteri thought.

Do you seriously believe in this? I say for the last time spies don't exist. Why does everyone believe in this?, Valtteri asks defensive and runs away.

Lewis and Stoffel looks confused at each other.

Valtteri runs to a pantry in the Mercedes garage and locks the door.

Horner is not going to like this. Seb said to watch out, but he's the one who got caught. We are spies and we must remain secret. Just a little longer and then Daniel and I might be caught too. I hope Seb can fix this mess, Valtteri thought.

Meanwhile at the pit lane. Lewis and Stoffel are still talking with each other.

What was that with Valtteri?, Stoffel asks confused.

I don't know. He always does this when I talk about espionage, Lewis said.

Hello Stoffel and Lewis, Rick said and walks to them.

Hey Rick, Lewis greets uncomfortable.

Where is hamster cheek?, Rick laughs.

Is this serious how you call Valtteri?, Lewis asks bored.

Yes, fellow drivers give each other nicknames, Rick said.

Not these kinds of nicknames. Rick please let go of that. It was a miscommunication and Valtteri only had to pass it on from Toto. Besides, he is not in the mood now and leave him alone, Lewis said.

But he is the one who made me come and it is nice to see how quickly he has been irritated, Rick said.

Maybe because you humiliate him for that, Stoffel said bored.

Rick sighs.

Well I'm going back to training. I'll see you later, Lewis said and walks away.

Stoffel looks at Rick and smiles at him.

What?, Rick asks bored.

Oh nothing, but your fan grid girl is staring at you, Stoffel laughs.

Rick turns around and sees the grid girl staring at him.

Hey Rick! How about resuming our room sessions?! Remember last year?!, the grid girl calls.

Yes I remember, but unfortunately I cannot today. I heard that one of our mechanics named Mark is interested in you, Rick lied.

I knew it! Mark I'm coming!, the grid girl calls and runs to the mechanics room.

You really know how to get rid of her, Stoffel said.

Yes, I don't like her anyway, Rick said.

Then why do you get so soft now?, Stoffel teased.

I'm not soft, Rick said bored.

You deny it, Stoffel teased.

Stop it, Rick said and walks away.

**Pantry, Mercedes garage, 9.15 am**

You know Valtteri, just tell them. They'll probably find out sometime, Valtteri thought and gets the door in his face.

Rick walks in with the grid girl.

I knew it, the grid girl said naughty.

Yes, let's do this quickly, Rick said bored.

The grid girl walks to Rick, but she sees Valtteri on the ground.

Valtteri gets up and moans.

Ew, get out. This closet is now occupied, the grid girl said.

Sorry, but I had to get something for the mechanics, Valtteri lied and walks away.

**Office Horner, Unknown location, 11.00 am**

Valtteri, Sebastian and Daniel sit in front of Horner and are in Horner's office to hear Sebastian's story about that photo.

What have you done?, Horner asks irritated.

I swear I deleted it, Sebastian said.

How could this happen? Do you know who it was?, Horner asks further.

Yes, it's Charles, Sebastian said.

Didn't you face him?, Daniel asks.

Of course, but apparently he has been stubborn and somehow managed to get the picture back, Sebastian said.

I have an idea. He doesn't know it's you. Find him, confront him, threaten him to delete that photo and make sure he undo everything, Valtteri said.

Okay, Sebastian said.

Great. I leave the missions to other spies until Sebastian fixes this, Horner said.

Okay, the men said.

**Charles's room, Ferrari Hotel, 7.00 pm**

That was a nice training. I am happy that Ferrari has given me a better car this season, Charles said and close the door.

Charles turns around, but sees Sebastian in his spy suit waiting for him. Sebastian looks pissed.

What the?!, Charles asks shocked.

  
Can't say it's so nice to see you again because it's not, Sebastian said annoyed.

How did you get in here?!, Charles said shocked.

Is that what you are concerned about now? I'll be scared if I were you, Sebastian said.

Are you going to kill me?!, Charles asks shocked.

No, but you knew I wouldn't let you go. Why?!, Sebastian asks pissed.

What?!, Charles asks confused.

That photo idiot!, Sebastian said pissed.

I actually don't know. I thought it would be cool to you. You are a spy and you save the world. I thought you could use some publicity. Why are you hiding? You can get anything. Fame, money, everything, Charles said.

Well it was not the best thing to do and I am not very happy with it. I have a reason to keep my identity a secret and that is not your business. Besides, I am not interested in fame and money. I want you to delete that photo and tell the news this is all big nonsense and just say you staged the photo with a friend. Got it?, Sebastian asks.

Why are you letting me go?, Charles asks.

Because I'm a hero and not a villian, Sebastian said.

Charles nods and Sebastian walks away.


	7. Chapter 7

**Flashback, house family Bottas, Finland, 23 years ago**

Valtteri's mother climbs through the window into the living room. It can be seen from her black spy cat suit that she is off a mission. She sneaks into the room unseen, but Valtteri notices her.

Mommy!, Valtteri screams excited.

Valtteri, Valtteri's mother said and hugs Valtteri.

Are we going to watch movies as you promised?, Valtteri asks.

Of course. Which movie do you want to see?, Valtteri's mother asks.

James Bond, Valtteri answers.

Classic, Valtteri's mother said.

Valtteri's mom sits on the couch in her spy suit and Valtteri sits next to her.

After 20 minutes, Valtteri's mother has to go to the toilet and walks away. Valtteri is watching the movie.

Not much later Valtteri hears a lot of shouting and noise from the hall. Valtteri runs to the hall and sees his mother fighting 5 masked men. Their leader is also there, with a gun in his hand aimed at Valtteri's mother. Valtteri hides behind the plants.

Stay away from my family! They have nothing to do with this!, Valtteri's mother screams.

Oh agent X12. If you want to protect your family, give me that information, the leader said.

Never! I will never endanger my country!, Valtteri's mother yells.

Valtteri sees it and is terrified.

I need the gun and I have to save Mommy, Valtteri thought.

Valtteri wanted to sneak away to his parents room, but it was too late. Valtteri sees with his own eyes how his mother is killed. The men ran to the window and fled.

Valtteri runs to his mother.

Mommy?! Please say something?! Mommy!!!!!, Valtteri cried.

**Present time, Unknown location, 9.00 pm**

Valtteri, Sebastian and Daniel bends. They get up and Valtteri takes his gun.

Show yourself!, Valtteri screams.

A man walks out of the shadows and Valtteri was startled.

Look at that. The three best super spies the world has now. Speaking of my lucky day, the man smirks.

Larsson! I thought you were in prison?!, Valtteri asks pissed.

Do you think a few bars will stop me?, Larsson smirks.

If it's up to me, you go back to those bars, Valtteri said pissed.

You reminds me of a female spy with the code name X12 that I killed years ago. She was also a super spy and I hate spies. That's why I want to kill you too, Larsson said.

Valtteri becomes furious and struggles to hold back.

005, 003 you go take out those weapons. I will focus on him, Valtteri commands.

Sebastian and Daniel listen and runs towards the weapons.

You're the one who killed her?, Valtteri asks to pretend he doesn't know.

Shot right in her heart 23 years ago. She also had a 7 year old son who was alone with her at home which made it even more fun. It was her own fault that the poor boy grew up without her, Larsson laughs.

Valtteri lost it completely and aimed the gun at his chest.

I WILL LET YOU FEEL WHAT YOU DID TO THAT BOY!, Valtteri screams.

Why is it doing so much to you?, Larsson asks.

BECAUSE I'M THAT BOY!, Valtteri screams and shoot Larsson dead.

Sebastian and Daniel were back and saw it. Valtteri turn around.

I can explain, Valtteri said.

That spy he killed years ago is?, Daniel asks.

My mother. My mother was Agent X12. My mother was a super spy for the Finnish secret service. I know I can't kill anyone, but I couldn't stop my feelings. What he did destroyed my life, Valtteri said.

We understand, Sebastian said and hugs Valtteri.

**Office Horner, Unknown location, 10.30 pm**

How could you do this?! You know you can only shoot when there are no other options left! You would have revealed yourself if he was still alive!, Horner screams to Valtteri.

That man killed my mother! That man took my mother away from me! That man ruined my life! He deserved it and you say I had to let him alive?!, Valtteri yells.

So you're saying I'm wrong?!, Horner screams.

Yes, Valtteri said pissed.

Sebastian and Daniel swallow and take a step back.

You better watch your words! You work for a secret agency where I am in charge! That means you have to listen to me! You owe me that you are a spy! I discovered your talent and I trained you to be a super spy!, Horner screams.

That is not entirely true! My mom started training me when I was 6 years old, only I stopped training after my mom was killed! In fact, I didn't want to become a spy anymore for that reason! I only became a spy for her and not for myself! Besides, I think I saved the world to kill him! That man killed several spies! That man had escaped from a maximum security prison! That man wanted to rule the world!, Valtteri screams.

But I still decide what happens on a mission and no personal feelings are allowed on a mission! End of discussion!, Horner screams.

What?!, Valtteri asks furious.

You heard me, Horner said urgently.

Then I quit, Valtteri said.

Excuse me?!, Horner asks.

You heard me, Valtteri said.

Valtteri come on. Surely there is another solution to this problem?, Daniel interfered.

There is no other solution, Valtteri said.

Nice try Bottas, but you can't quit. You're under contract, Horner said.

Oh watch me, Valtteri said and activates his smoke bombs.

After the smoke has cleared, Valtteri is nowhere to be seen.

**Thursday, Mercedes hotel, 10.00 am**

Valtteri walks to the dinningroom where everyone is having breakfast. Valtteri walks in. He sits down at the table where Toto and Lewis are sitting.

Good morning, Valtteri said.

Morning, Toto said and continues to work on his laptop.

Hey Valtteri. Are you excited for the Formula 1 gala with the award ceremony?, Lewis asks.

Yes, but only for the awards ceremony. Not for the gala, Valtteri said.

I can understand. Atleast you will receive a prize at that award ceremony. You get nothing at the gala except a boring speech, Lewis said.

Valtteri starts laughing.

Meanwhile, the television turns on and Valtteri watches the TV.

Hello Austria. We here with some awful news. It turns out that the photo about the male spy from the anonymous source is fake, the presenter said.

Valtteri listens to it and is relieved.

**Valtteri's room, Mercedes hotel, 11.00 am**

Hey Valtteri are you in here?, Lewis asks and knocks on Valtteri's door.

There is no answer and Lewis notices the door is unlocked. Lewis opens the door and hear water running from the connected bathroom.

He is taking a shower. I'd better come back later, Lewis said to himself.

He walks away, but he almost tripped over the bed sheets. He slide the sheets over the bed, but he was startled. Lewis sees a black gun under the sheets.

What the?!, Lewis thought and runs out Valtteri's room.


	8. Chapter 8

**Valtteri's room, Mercedes hotel, 11.00 am**

What the?!, Lewis thought.

Lewis!, Stoffel screams and is in the doorway.

Stoffel I was shocked by you. Valtteri will hear us soon, Lewis said shocked.

Sorry, but there is a rat in my room, Stoffel panicked.

Sometimes you are like a girl Stoffel, Lewis sighed.

Come quick!, Stoffel panicked.

I'm coming, Lewis sighed and walks out Valtteri's room with Stoffel.

Not much later, Valtteri came out of the bathroom wearing only a towel. He walks to his bed and sees the gun.

All I have left of her secret. Our secret. Even dad didn't know she was a spy nor did he know about my training. Even after her death, he did not know her secret. Worse, he thought she was a criminal because he saw her in her suit. Since then he doesn't want to hear about her. After the funeral, he told me I should never go to her grave again. We even moved to a different part of Finland and he watched me every day. That forced me to quit my spy training. I know that the training was a wrong lifestyle, but I didn't just learn to fight and shoot. I also learned discipline and confidence, Valtteri thought.

**Flashback, barn, Finland, 23 years ago**

Valtteri is in a fighting position face to face with his mother. Valtteri kicks, but his mom dodges it and punches him. Valtteri falls to the ground.

Golden rule for a spy. Never give up and hold on, Valtteri's mother said strict.

But it hurts, Valtteri cried.

I know, but you should never show that to the enemy. You are the one who can stop the enemy and save the world, Valtteri's mother said.

Valtteri gets up and his mom kicks him with a karate kick, but Valtteri dodges it and kicks his mom's lower jaw with a backflip kick. His mother falls on the ground and looks proud at him.

**Flashback, Red Bull garage, Austria, 2 years ago**

Valtteri walks to the Red Bull garage. The reason he walks to the garage of a competing team is because Mercedes and Red Bull are discussing the party mode rules. Valtteri was the one who received an email with an invitation to talk about this. He thought it was strange that he was the one who had to talk to the team, but Toto said he should accept the invitation. Valtteri arrived at the garage and is surprised Sebastian is there too. Sebastian is actually surprised that Valtteri is there.

What are you doing here?, Sebastian asks.

I received an email that Red Bull would like to talk to me about the party mode issue between Mercedes and Red Bull, Valtteri said.

That's weird. I received an invitation about a contract offer, Sebastian said confused.

Daniel also walks to the garage and looks surprised too.

What are you doing here? Christian said that I had to come here because I am still entitled to money from my switch to Renault, Daniel said confused.

The three drivers look at each other questioningly, but suddenly a mysterious door in the garage wall opens.

Do you know this door?, Valtteri asks.

No, the other drivers said.

Valtteri, Sebastian and Daniel walks to the door. There is a tunnel behind the door. Daniel took the lead and entered the tunnel. Valtteri and Sebastian hesitated but still followed Daniel. The men walk through the tunnel and arrive in a dark room.

I don't know about you guys, but I don't trust this. I'm going back, Sebastian said.

Same. I don't trust this too, Valtteri said and walks towards the tunnel.

Unfortunately, the tunnel door was closed.

What?!, Valtteri cursed.

The room's lights turns on and the three men were shocked when they saw the room.

The room is an advanced office with high tech technology. Technology that could just come out of a movie. 

Where are we?, Daniel asks.

Where you will come more often, a male voice said.

It's Christian Horner and he walks into the room.

Christian what is this?, Sebastian asks.

Your new life. Welcome spies, Horner said.

Valtteri is shocked and thinks about the memories about of mother.

Sebastian and Daniel starts laughing.

Yes spies. What is the real reason?, Sebastian asks and laughs.

I am serious, Horner said and shows his badge as proof.

Sebastian and Daniel beliefs it.

Okay, but why us? Why not Max and Alex?, Daniel asks confused.

Because you are older and wiser than them. I've been watching you too. You have talent and you are the right choice to protect the world, Horner said.

And if we don't want to?, Sebastian asks.

You have no choice, Horner said.

 **Flashback, later at the training facility, unknown location**

It is important for a spy to have a black belt in martial arts, Horner said and stands in a fight position.

Bye, that's not going to happen! My fighting skills are low. The only experience I have in martial arts was in a low budget movie that was promoting Red Bull, Sebastian complained.

Seb is right. This is ridiculous, Daniel complained.

If you're already complaining now, worry about the gymnastics, Horner warned.

Gymnastics!, Sebastian and Daniel said shocked.

Oh no! I never even got around to gymnastics when I was still doing my training. Even my fighting qualities are gone. Besides that I don't have a flexible body, Valtteri thought.

Yes, you should be able to do that, Horner said.

I can't do gymnastics! I can't even do a head roll, Daniel said.

You have to and believe me, after those training sessions you will be just as good as an olympic gymnast, Horner said and walks away.

Daniel sighed and kneels on the floor. Sebastian and Valtteri also sit down.

This simply cannot be done. If something happens, I sue Horner, Daniel complained.

Agree. I don't want to be a spy. I want to do so many more things and I don't wanna die, Sebastian said.

Valtteri thought and thinks about everything his mother taught him.

Is this an opportunity for me? My mother, what I trained for and the weapon I got from her. She was the one who saved the world. Maybe now it's my turn to follow in her footsteps? Protect the world and to make her proud up there, Valtteri thought.

I will continue, Valtteri said.

What?! Why?! Are you crazy?!, Sebastian asks shocked.

I don't know, but this is an opportunity that you hardly ever experience in your life. Think about what adventure awaits us. We have the opportunity to protect and save the world, Valtteri said confident.

That's true, Daniel said.

I don't know about you guys, but I'm taking this chance, Valtteri said.

If you become a spy, we will be too, Sebastian said.

Thanks guys, Valtteri said and stands up.

Sebastian and Daniel stands also up and the men resume training.

**Flashback, a few weeks later, training room, unknown location**

Valtteri, Sebastian and Daniel jumps from a platform. When they landed three fighting robots were ready to take them. The men fight the robots using different types of martial arts and take out the robots. The men run on to a time bomb and deactivate the bomb. Traps come from the ceiling, but the men avoid the traps with a cartwheel and a back flip. They surround Horner and get their guns.

Congratulations, you have passed the test. You are now officially spies, Horner said satisfied.

Horner walks to a table. He picks up some smartwatches. He gives the smartwatches to Valtteri, Sebastian and Daniel. The men put on the smartwatches and adore the smartwatches.

You need these smartwatches to communicate with me and each other, request maps, request documents, download information and much more. But the most important button is on the side. Just press it, Horner said.

Valtteri, Sebastian and Daniel do as Horner says and press the button. A flash comes from the smartwatch and after the flash the men see that they are wearing different clothes. The clothes feel so tight like a second skin.

Horner takes out a mirror and the men look at their clothes in surprise. The men see that they are wearing a black spy suit with thin different colored lines.

I hope the line colors are good?, Horner asks.

Yes, it looks like our own team colors, Sebastian said.

Only this suit is so tight, Daniel complained.

It's latex. You get used to that, Horner said. He also gives the men sunglasses and grab guns.

Valtteri puts on the sunglasses, holds the grab gun to his belt and holds his gun in his right hand. He looks in the mirror.

I'm just like her. I'm a super spy now. If she was still alive and saw me in this, she would certainly been proud of me, Valtteri thought and smiles.

**Present time, Mercedes Hotel, 8.00 pm**

Valtteri can I borrow a shirt from you? I don't have one with me, Stoffel said.

Of course, Valtteri said.

Valtteri walks to his closet and throws a white shirt at Stoffel.

Thanks, Stoffel said and walks to his room to change his clothes.

Valtteri also changes. He puts on a dark blue suit with a white shirt and blue tie underneath.

A moment later Lewis and Stoffel enter. Valtteri starts to laugh at Lewis.

What are you wearing?, Valtteri laughs.

Lewis is wearing a mint green suit which looks more like a tracksuit with a blue shirt underneath.

I want to add some swag to this gala, Lewis said.

Toto is not happy with you if you go to the gala like that, Valtteri said.

I don't really care. Are you ready?, Lewis asks.

One more thing. You go ahead. I'll be right there, Valtteri said.

Lewis and Stoffel walk out of the room. Valtteri grab his smartwatch and put it on just in case, despite the fact that he no longer wants to have anything to do with espionage. Valtteri walks out his room and close the door.

**Gala, racetrack, 8.30 pm**

Every driver is at the gala and is on the red carpet. Valtteri, Lewis and Stoffel also arrive and run on the carpet. Photographers are ready to take pictures.

The FIA has made it a spectacle, Stoffel said.

Yes, but I did not expect otherwise. They always make these things lavish, Lewis said.

The men pose for the photographers and smile, but Valtteri sees something alarming behind the crowd. He sees two men in black wearing balaclavas and carrying heavy weapons. The men don't look like they belong to the security.

No, Valtteri thought and becomes nervous.

What's wrong?, Lewis asks.

Nothing. Only I have to go to the bathroom. I'll be right back, Valtteri said and walks away.

**Bathroom, racetrack, 8.35 pm**

You don't mean this! I thought I would never be bothered by criminals again now that I am no longer working for Horner, but unfortunately I was wrong. Fortunately, I am prepared, Valtteri thought.

He presses the button on his smartwatch and his suit turns into his spy suit.

That's a while ago, Valtteri thought and sneaks away.

**Roof racetrack, 8.35 pm**

We have two men at every corner on the inside and outside of the track. We're searching for those spies now, one of the gunmen said over the phone.

Excellent work. If those spies are there, kill them, a man said and ends the call.

Two men are on the other side. They keep an eye on the gala. Valtteri sneaks up to them and kicks one man unconscious. The other man turns and takes his weapon. Valtteri is right in front of him.

I assume you are looking for me, Valtteri said.

The man is aiming the gun at Valtteri.

Attack me and the drivers will be shot, the man threatens.

Valtteri wanted to kick the gun out of the man's hands, but the man got a leg around his shoulder and was knocked out by Daniel.

I knew you were still doing your spy work, Daniel said.


	9. Chapter 9

I knew you were still doing your spy work, Daniel said.

Do you really think I'll lay down my spy life? Not really, Valtteri said.

Cool, we shouldn't rest. The whole track is full of these armed men, Daniel said.

Right. What's the plan? How are we going to do this?, Valtteri asks.

The plan is to target those men, Daniel said.

But if they attack the drivers?, Valtteri asks.

That's not going to happen, Daniel said.

Okay, let's take those men down, Valtteri said.

**Meanwhile, Gala, racetrack**

Stoffel walks and looks around.

Where is he?, Stoffel thought and sees Lewis walking to him.

Who are you looking for?, Lewis asks 

Valtteri, Stoffel said.

Is he gone again?!, Lewis asks shocked.

Yes, Stoffel answered.

Lewis wanted to curse, but the lights go out. Everyone is shocked.

What's happening?, Lewis asks.

Not much later, the armed men surrounded everyone at the gala and aim their weapons at everyone.

We know you are here somewhere! Show yourself or we're going to shoot!, one of the men said.

Panic sets in and everyone tries to run away. The armed men start to fire and the chaos is complete. Valtteri and Daniel looks at the chaos from the roof.

Where's Sebastian?, Valtteri immediately asks.

No idea. Knowing him, he must be doing some spy work too. Now it is important to protect everyone. There are two of us and there are eight men standing downstairs. We can handle that easily. We fought with larger groups, Daniel said.

You're right, Valtteri said and takes his smoke bombs.

He throws the smoke bombs and a smoke screen appears. Valtteri and Daniel jumps from the roof. They fight with the armed men and in the meantime everyone runs away.

Daniel I think I can handle this myself. Can you get everyone to safety and get everyone out of here?, Valtteri asks and knocks one of the men out.

Yes, Daniel said and runs away.

Daniel hacked into the information board and typed in that everyone should leave the racetrack as soon as possible. Everyone sees it and runs towards the exit, except Lewis.

Valtteri kicks an armed man with a scissors kick and dodges another attack with a handstand.

You have to be a little faster if you want me, Valtteri said sarcastic.

More men are coming and Valtteri keeps fighting.

Stoffel runs to Lewis.

Lewis! What the hell are you doing?! Come along or do you want to die?!, Stoffel screams.

No but, Lewis said.

No buts! Run away!, Stoffel screams.

He grabs Lewis and they run away.

Valtteri continues to fight, but another armed man stands behind Valtteri to give Valtteri a fist. Unfortunately for the man, he gets a karate kick in the neck. Sebastian is behind Valtteri.

Seb where were you?, Valtteri asks.

Sorry, but I was busy with something that has to do with this, Sebastian said.

What is that then?, Valtteri asks.

I'll let you know later. We have something else on our mind now, Sebastian said and kicks two men unconscious.

**Meanwhile, outside track**

Everyone is outside and the police have arrived. Every driver is with his team. Stoffel and Lewis stand together and Lewis tries to contact Valtteri. Lewis cursed.

Valtteri still hasn't answered and everyone is out, Lewis sighed.

We can still hope. There's still a chance he'll be with the FIA people, Stoffel said hopeful.

Then why doesn't he answer the phone? And do you not notice that Sebastian and Daniel are also nowhere to be seen?, Lewis asks scared.

Yes, I notice that too, but don't worry. The police are here and they will find them, Stoffel said.

They only go in when the shooting has stopped. Sorry, but I'm just scared. What if something happened?, Lewis panicked.

Calm down. I think nothing is wrong, Stoffel is trying to calm Lewis down.

IDIOT!, Toto yells to the head of the FIA.

Lewis and Stoffel looks at them.

You left without checking if there were any drivers inside?!, Toto asks furious.

I swear there were no more drivers inside! I have not seen Bottas, Vettel and Ricciardo!, the head of the FIA panicked.

Maybe because there is shooting?! I will have run too! Now we don't know where they are and we can't get any contact with them!, Toto yells.

Wait you can't get contact with them?!, the head of the FIA panicked.

I just said that!, Toto yells.

Lewis and Stoffel runs to the men. Other drivers runs also to them.

What's going on here?, Lewis asks.

The FIA boss does not know where Valtteri, Sebastian and Daniel are, Max said.

What?!, Lewis asks shocked.

**Roof, racetrack, 10.00 pm**

So what did you find out?, Valtteri asks to Sebastian.

Who is behind this attack, Sebastian said and shows a photo on his smartwatch.

Miskovic, Valtteri cursed.

How is that possible? We put him in prison?, Daniel asks.

I spied on him and apparently he escaped through a security flaw. He wants to kill us like he said on the news back then. Luckily I put a tracking transmitter under his shoe so we can catch him, Sebastian said.

Sebastian looks at his smartwatch and the smartwatch indicates that Miskovic is on the roof of an outbuilding.

Great work. Let's grab him, Valtteri said and runs away.

Sebastian and Daniel follows.

**Roof, outbuilding, 10.05 pm**

I can't wait to finish them. Soon and they will no longer be in the way, Miskovic laughs.

Unfortunately for Miskovic he gets a net around him.

Look who we got here. That did not take long. You really don't get rid of us easily. Pretty low to involve innocent people into this, Valtteri said pissed.

You?! How?!, Miskovich screams.

To take out your henchmen, Valtteri said and takes his handcuffs.

Sebastian and Daniel take over and find Horner's arrest squad downstairs. They walk towards him and Valtteri stays on the roof.

You did a good job, a male voice said behind Valtteri.

Valtteri turns around and looks irritated.

Christian Horner stands in front of him.

What do you want?, Valtteri asks irritated.

The team and I want you back. I'm sorry I rung on you. I should have realized it was about your mother and it was fair to you. I understand why you did it, Horner apologized.

And why do you think I want to go back?, Valtteri asks.

Because you're still spying. You still want to be a spy, Horner said.

That's right. Actually I had to have time for myself and I felt like I didn't get that. I stopped thinking and just did something, Valtteri said.

I get it and you are still welcome if you want, Horner said.

Then I want it and I'll make sure this never happens again, Valtteri said.

Alright. I'll see you at the next mission, Horner said and walks away.

 **10 minutes later, roof, outbuilding**

Don't worry, Lewis. I swear I'm fine. Tell Toto I'm alright and I see you later, Valtteri said and ends the call.

**Valtteri's room, Mercedes hotel, 11.00 pm**

Valtteri has changed and is sitting on his bed on his phone. Someone knocks on the door.

It's me, Lewis said.

Come in, Valtteri said.

Lewis walks in.

What's up? What are you doing here?, Valtteri asks friendly.

Lewis looks at him seriously, as if something is up.

Are you alright?, Valtteri asks concerned.

Valtteri, can I ask you something?, Lewis asks careful.

Of course, Valtteri said confused.

Promise you'll be honest with me, Lewis said.

Lewis what's going on?, Valtteri asks concerned.

I know you're keeping something secret and I need to know. Valtteri are you a spy?, Lewis asks concerned.


	10. Chapter 10

Lewis what's going on?, Valtteri asks concerned.

I know you're keeping something secret and I need to know. Valtteri are you a spy?, Lewis asks concerned.

Valtteri looks with wide eyes at Lewis.

Okay Valtteri. You're caught, but stay calm and don't show anything. Play dumb and don't let him know, Valtteri thought.

Valtteri starts laughing Lewis.

A spy? Funny Lewis! Since when have you been making jokes like this? This is the biggest bullsh*t I've heard in my life. I can't stop laughing. What is the real reason why you are here?, Valtteri asks and laughs.

Don't lie to me! I'm done with the lies! All the lies you told me! I know and you know!, Lewis yells at Valtteri.

Valtteri knows there is no way out and stops lying.

How do you know?, Valtteri said shocked.

Does it really matter?, Lewis asks tired.

Yes, Valtteri said.

Valtteri, I saw you! I saw your goddamn silhouette in the smoke fighting those men! I put everything together when I was in the parking lot of the track! Lack of sleep, you are constantly gone without a trace, that punching bag, the lies and as a drop I saw a gun under the sheets of your bed! It all adds up!, Lewis screams.

Lewis, Valtteri said defeated.

Save it. I honestly have no idea what to say now. I thought we were friends, Lewis said irritated and walks away.

Lewis!, Valtteri calls and runs after him.

Lewis walks down the hall. Valtteri catches up with him.

Lewis, wait please?!, Valtteri calls.

Lewis ignored it and walks away.

Valtteri wanted to chase him, but Toto walks into the hall. Valtteri was shocked that Horner was with him.

Valtteri, you remember our party mode issue we had two years ago?, Toto asks.

Sure Toto, he's not retarded. He had a conversation with me about that two years ago, Horner said.

Of course I remember. Is there something wrong?, Valtteri asks nervous.

No, in fact the problem has been solved, Toto said.

That's great. Sorry, but I have to go, Valtteri said and walks away.

**Mysterious base, somewhere in Germany, 1.00 am**

Show them to me, a mysterious man commands.

Of course, an accomplice said.

On the screen are pictures of Valtteri, Sebastian and Daniel in their spy suits with their strengths and weaknesses.

_**Agent 003** _  
_**Skills: Technology, Hacking, Strategy** _  
_**Weaknesses: Close Combat** _  
_**Threat: 8.5/10** _

Agent 003. Extremely skilled in hacking and has a huge knowledge of gatches. However he is the weakest fighter of the three. I rate his threat as 8.5/10. Identity is unknown, the accomplice said.

_**Agent 005** _  
_**Skills: Armed and Physical Combat, Gymnastics, Shadow Espionage** _  
_**Weaknesses/strenght: Strategy** _  
_**Threat: 9.5/10** _

Agent 005. We haven't been able to get all the information about him yet. What we do know is that he is very skilled in martial arts and gymnastics. He can also handle weapons quite well. Outside of fighting he is a good shadow spy and can work in a group or solo. However his strategy is not well thought out, but that makes him unpredictable and a huge threat. I rate his threat as 9.5/10. Identity is unknown, the accomplice said.

_**Agent 0077** _  
_**Skills: Shooting, Armed, Physical and Hand in Hand Combat, Gymnastics, Strategy** _  
_**Weaknesses: ?** _  
_**Threat: 10/10** _

Agent 0077 or how we call him the leader of the group. Same as 005 he can work in a group as well as solo. All his skills are perfect. There is no weakness in him. He is the biggest threat of the three, the accomplice said.

Interesting, but let me see that blonde spy again, the mysterious man suggest.

Agent 005, of course, the accomplice said.

Sebastian's photo and information appears on the screen. The mysterious man walks to the screen.

Interesting, the mysterious man smirks.

**The next morning, canteen, Mercedes hotel, 8.00 am**

Valtteri is talking with Lewis. Valtteri says everything about his spy life. He even tells about his mother and how it all started.

Geez, I didn't know this. Now I understand why I never saw your mother and you never talk about her. That's awful, Lewis said shocked.

It is, that's why I became a spy. Not only to save people, but also to continue her work, Valtteri said.

You said you work in a team. Who do you work with?, Lewis asks.

Do you promise not to tell them?, Valtteri asks.

You mean there are other drivers who are spies?, Lewis asks confused.

Yes, I'm going to have trouble with one of them saying this but Sebastian and Daniel are spies too, Valtteri said.

I had a suspicion. The three of you are together a lot and you are away a lot, Lewis said.

Yes, we're a great team, Valtteri said.

Is it actually also the case that you kill people?, Lewis asks carefully.

Sometimes, Valtteri said honestly.

Really?!, Lewis asks shocked.

Unfortunately yes, but that is usually accidents or it is unplanned. Keep in mind that they are criminals. I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but it's difficult. I wanted to tell you, but I just couldn't. I didn't want to put you in danger, Valtteri said.

I understand. It was a shock to me. You are safe, right?, Lewis asks concerned.

For now, but to be honest, a spy is never safe. Every mission is a risk, but don't worry. I know what I'm doing and I have the skills not to get killed, Valtteri said.

Okay, but can we stop talking about this? I have to ask you something that isn't about this, Lewis said.

Sure, Valtteri said.

You know my cousin Sarah?, Lewis begins.

The one who so believes in superstitions?, Valtteri asks.

Yep, she had a huge car accident and is in the intensive care, Lewis said.

Damn, are you okay?, Valtteri asks concerned.

Not really. I care about her even though she's annoying. Anyway my aunt and uncle are not there, because they have an important business trip. My family has a list of who should get into these situations and guess what, it's my turn. My family knows there is no race next week so I have to go to Birmingham to watch her and take care of her with my cousin Ashton. You know how much I hate Ashton and how crazy I sometimes get from my family so, Lewis said.

So what?, Valtteri asks.

What are your plans for the next week?, Lewis asks interested.

Valtteri already feels the mood and swallows.

Apart from spying, nothing. But I was planning to go to Finland, Valtteri said.

With your girlfriend?, Lewis asks.

No, things are not going well between us, it has nothing to do with my double life by the way, Valtteri said.

It is over?, Lewis asks.

Yes, I'm home alone, Valtteri said.

Well if you don't have any plans and if you're alone anyway, will you come to Birmingham with me?, Lewis asks.

I don't know, Valtteri doubt.

Come on! I know my family is weird, but otherwise I go nuts when I'm alone there. Especially with Ashton. I need someone normal to survive this, Lewis said desperate.

Yes, you took him to the race at Silverstone once and I found him hanging upside down from the stairs. He was also pricking my cheeks with his fingers and sniffing my hair, Valtteri said uncomfortable.

I know, but I promise he won't be creepy and weird. You can even get a lucky stone from Sarah, Lewis said desperate.

I am not superstitious, Valtteri said.

Please?!, Lewis begged.

Okay, Valtteri said annoyed.

Thank you, Lewis said relieved.

**Tuesday, Familyhouse Hamilton, Birmingham, UK, 1.00 pm**

Valtteri and Lewis walk to the door with their luggage. Lewis takes the key from his jacket pocket.

One more warning. Ashton is not the only interesting family member, but my whole family is kinda weird, Lewis warned.

And by interesting you mean just as crazy?, Valtteri asks.

Yes, Lewis smiles.

Come on. Your whole family isn't as bad as Ashton, right?, Valtteri asks.

You take back your words, Lewis warned and opens the door.

Valtteri and Lewis walks inside. They put their luggage in the hall and Ashton walked over to them.

Hey Ashton. You're favorite cousin is here, Lewis said nervous.

Lewis!, Ashton said like a child.

Ashton runs to Lewis and jumps on Lewis's back.

Ashton get off my back. You're 32 not 5, Lewis said.

Ashton goes off Lewis's back and stands.

Ashton do you remember Valtteri?, Lewis asks.

Ashton puts his head on his shoulder and at one point stands on his hands to view Valtteri upside down.

Now that I'm upside down I recognize him, Ashton said.

It's nice to see you again Ashton, Valtteri said uncomfortable.

You too, Ashton said and just stands up.

He walks to Valtteri and sticks his fingers up Valtteri's cheeks.

Ashton!, Lewis calls.

Ashton stops and walks to Lewis.

How are the beds arranged? I want to lie down for a while, Lewis said tired.

How so?, Ashton asks.

Because we had an early flight from Austria and had to drive for 5 hours to get here, Lewis yawn.

What about Sarah?, Ashton asks confused.

She will be released from the hospital tonight, right?, Lewis asks.

Nope, the hospital called. Her injuries continue to be worse than thought, Ashton said.

Okay, Valtteri do you mind if we go to the hospital now?, Lewis asks.

Of course, Valtteri said.

Cool, can you drive? I am a little too tired to drive, Lewis said.

Yes, Valtteri said.

Why is he going to drive? I can also drive, Ashton said annoyed.

Ashton do you remember the last time you drove?, Lewis asks.

Okay, you have a point. I'll be in the back, Ashton sighed.

**Hospital, Birmingham, 1.30 pm**

Lewis, Ashton and Valtteri are waiting in the waiting room to see Sarah.

Oh by the way I forgot to tell you that I invited my best friend with his girlfriend to help, Ashton said to Lewis.

Why? Does it have anything to do with superstition?, Lewis said.

Yeah, pretty much. They need it. They need superstition to measure their relationship, Ashton smiles.

Why do you bother with other people's relationships? You are not even in a relationship yourself, Lewis said.

You are not in a relationship either, Ashton said back.

Ashton's phone bleeps.

I have to take this one. It's my friend, Ashton said and walks away.

How long are you going to keep this up?, Valtteri asks.

Not long, but I have to. I'm doing this for Sarah, but when she feels better we'll leave, Lewis said.

Good idea, Valtteri said.

Ashton walks into the waiting room with two people.

Lewis, this is my friend Carson and his girlfriend Jane, Ashton said.

Hello, the two said.

Hey, Lewis and Valtteri said uninterested.

A doctor walks up to Lewis.

You are here for Sarah Hamilton?, the doctor asks.

Yes, Lewis said.

Okay, she is now fully awake and would like to see you, the doctor said.

That is amazing, Lewis said relieved.

I'll lead you to her room, the doctor said.

Lewis and the others follows the doctor and walks to the room. Lewis and Ashton walks into the room. Sarah is awake and sees them.

Lewis, Sarah said excited.

Sarah, Lewis said relieved.

And Ashton, Sarah sighed.

Sarah, Ashton said excited.

Why did the family choose you?, Sarah sighed.

Why did you choose a car accident?, Ashton asks annoyed.

Ashton. I'm sorry Sarah, Lewis said.

It's okay. He can't do anything, Sarah said.

Excuse me? I'm here, Ashton said annoyed.

We know. Can you please leave the room?, Sarah asks irritated.

But I need superstition, Ashton said.

I ain't wasting that on you. Go away, Sarah said annoyed.

Fine, Ashton sighed and walks away.

Speaking of time. Lewis I think you'd better leave me alone now, Sarah said.

I understand, Lewis said and walks away.

After 30 minutes, Valtteri decided to check up Sarah, because Lewis was still arguing with Ashton. Valtteri walks in and Sarah smiles at him.

Valtteri? That's a long time ago, Sarah said.

It is. How are you?, Valtteri asks.

Good. only I couldn't handle Ashton and Lewis. Fortunately, I heard from the doctor 10 minutes ago that I will be released from the hospital tonight, Sarah said.

That is amazing. I'll tell Lewis right away, Valtteri said.

Great, Sarah said.

Valtteri walks away and walks to the waitingroom.

Lewis!, Valtteri calls.

Lewis walks up to him.

What's up?, Lewis asks.

It has just been announced that Sarah can go home tonight, Valtteri said excited.

Really?, Lewis asks.

Yes, Valtteri said.

That's great, Lewis said.

Not much later there was an explosion and the whole hospital was shaking as if there was an earthquake. Everyone fell to the ground.

What is that?!, Lewis asks shocked.

No idea, Valtteri said shocked.


	11. Chapter 11

**Finland, 20 years ago**

Dad, are we done yet? I have plans with friends, Valtteri said tired. 

Valtteri's father didn't listen and is looking around.

Come on, Valtteri's father grumbles.

Rauno!, a man calls and waves.

Arno!, Valtteri's father calls and walks to the man.

Valtteri starts to sigh and reluctantly follows his father. He sees that the man also has a boy with him. The boy is the same age as Valtteri. The boy also reluctantly follows the man.

Dad, what is this?, Valtteri asks bored.

Valtteri, this is my good old friend Arno. He is back in Finland with his family so we thought it would be fun for you and his son to get to know each other, Valtteri's father said excited.

Why?, Valtteri asks confused.

To become more social. Your mother was the one who taught you such anti-social behavior, but what can you expect from a criminal. I hate to say it, but I'm glad she's dead. It is her own fault and she has almost put us in danger. Now is the time for you to build good contacts and Lars is very sweet, Valtteri's father said irritated.

And Rauno you can add that she almost made your son a criminal, Arno adds.

Yes, but I don't want to talk about it anymore. Shall we grab a coffee so our boys can play?, Valtteri's father asks.

Sounds like a good plan, Arno said and walks away with Valtteri's dad.

Valtteri feels the tears and swallows them. He walks to Lars.

Also sent?, Valtteri asks.

Yes, Lars sighed.

Do they ever give up on this? I can make friends myself, Valtteri sighed.

Probably not. I have an idea, Lars said.

What is it?, Valtteri asks.

We just pretend we're friends, Lars said.

Do you think that would work?, Valtteri asks.

If we make it convincible, Lars said.

I'm in, Valtteri said.

Okay, Lars said.

**Christmas, 20 years ago**

This sucks, Valtteri complains.

I know, Lars said.

In the end, do you think we convinced our families?, Valtteri asks.

They better be. I'm not going any further with this, Lars sighed.

Hey buddies of each other! Photo moment!, Valtteri's father said excited.

Arno takes his camera and takes pictures. Valtteri and Lars look at each other awkwardly.

What are we going to do?, Valtteri asks.

Standing together. We are under a mistletoe and the pictures are already being taken. We haven't a choice, Lars panicked.

Okay, but for 1 minute, Valtteri said.

**Lars's home, 15 years ago**

I thought you were friends!, Arno yells Lars.

We are, Lars said.

Then why are you out of contact?, Arno asks.

Because Valtteri is now in the karting world. He has dreams of becoming a famous racer, Lars said.

Then you can still keep in touch?, Arno asks.

Do you want to hear the real reason?! We were never friends! We pretended to keep you guys happy! There has never been a bond between us!, Lars yells and walks away.

**Mercedes garage, 5 years ago**

Here it is, Valtteri said and gives the signed contract to Toto.

Excellent. Welcome by Mercedes, Toto said.

Awesome. When does the season start? Who is my teammate? What about the clothes?, Valtteri asks excited.

The season starts in Australia in March and your clothes are already arranged. You will soon receive your racing suit and your other Mercedes clothes. Your teammate will be Lewis Hamilton, Toto said.

Okay, Valtteri said.

Good. Before we go to the factory to fix your racing car, I have another talk with our shareholders. I suggest we meet here again in an hour, Toto said.

That's fine, Valtteri said and leaves the room.

Valtteri walks down the hall to the cafeteria to take a break. As he turned the corner he bumped into someone. A young man in a racing suit lay on the ground.

Oh sorry. I did not see you, Valtteri apologies.

Does not matter. Can happen. Who are you? I've never seen you here before, the young man said.

My name is Valtteri Bottas and I am the new Formula 1 driver coming out for Mercedes, Valtteri said.

Cool. My name is Lewis Hamilton and I already drive for the team. Nice to meet you, Lewis said.

Glad to meet you too. I've heard we're going to be teammates, Valtteri said.

Yes. Hey shall we have lunch together?, Lewis asks.

Of course, Valtteri said.

**Present day, mysterious base, Germany, 4.00 pm**

Valtteri wakes up in a cell in his spy suit.

What the?, Valtteri thought and looks around.

Daniel is in the same cel as him.

Hey there, Daniel said.

Daniel! Where the hell are we? Where is Seb?, Valtteri asks confused.

I don't know. Seems like we're kidnapped, Daniel said.

How is this possible? I didn't had my spy suit on, Valtteri said confused.

Same for me, Daniel said.

Okay I was in the hospital with Lewis in Birmingham, there was an explosion and now I'm here in my spy suit in a cell with Daniel without remembering anything, Valtteri thought.

Someone walks to the cell and grins. Valtteri and Daniel looks pissed.

Who are you and where are we?!, Valtteri screams.

None of your business. My boss sent me, the henchman said.

Daniel reached for his gun, but got a shock.

What the hell was that?, Daniel asks confused.

A shock implant, the henchman smirks.

Valtteri feels the back of his neck and feels a metal plate. Valtteri tries to rip the plate out of his neck, but he got a shock.

Nice try, but you can't escape. You are trapped, the henchman said.

But you have two out of three, someone said.

What?!, the henchman asks shocked.

The henchman is hit, but no one is in sight. The henchman tries to fight back, but out of nowhere is kicked unconscious against the bars. A light and Sebastian appears.

That invisibility shield works really well, Sebastian said to himself.

Seb, how did you find us?, Daniel asks.

Horner. Need help?, Sebastian asks.

Yes, we have shock implants in our necks. Can you pull it out?, Valtteri asks.

Yes, but doesn't that hurt?, Sebastian asks concerned.

I do not think so. I just felt that the plate is loosely implanted. If you pull it out, we shouldn't feel anything, Valtteri said.

Okay, Sebastian said.

Valtteri and Daniel walks to the bars. Sebastian pulls out the plates. Sebastian has the plates in his hand and throws the metal plates on the floor. He kicks the metal plates to pieces. Valtteri takes a laser and burns the lock. The cell opens. Valtteri and Daniel get out of the cell.

Okay now see who is responsible for this and arrest them, Valtteri said.

Unfortunately, gas came out the walls which made the men unconscious.

**Control room, mysterious base, Germany, 4.30 pm**

The men wake up on a table. Their legs and arms are handcuffed to the table. 

You're not serious?, Daniel cursed.

Well well. Look what we have here, a man with a German accent said.

An older man walks out of the shadows and shows himself. Sebastian looks at the man with shock and disbelief.

Dad!, Sebastian thought.


	12. Chapter 12

Dad! But?!, Sebastian thought.

The man walks to Sebastian and looks at him.

You look familiar to me. You're an interesting spy 005, the man said. 

Stay away from me. What do you want from us?, Sebastian hissed.

Not much, just get you out of the way before you thwart my plans, the man said.

Unfortunately, we cannot be eliminated, Valtteri said and hold a piece of metal in his fingers.

That is?!, the man asks shocked.

Your shock implant, Valtteri said.

Valtteri puts the metal in the clasp of the cuff and opens the cuff. Then he opens the other cuffs. He hands the piece to Sebastian so he and Daniel can break free. Valtteri jumps from the table and faced the man. Daniel does the same, but Sebastian stays at the table.

You didn't get very far, Valtteri said and is in a fighting position.

Said too soon, the man said.

Smoke comes out of the walls and the man goes through it.

Seb, he's heading to your position. Stop him, Valtteri commands.

Sebastian blocks and let him go. The man escaped. The smoke clears and the man is nowhere to be seen.

Why did you let him go?!, Daniel asks shocked.

I couldn't see anything anymore, Sebastian said sad.

Sebastian is something wrong?, Valtteri asks concerned.

Nothing. Leave me alone, Sebastian said sad and runs away.

Sebastian!, Valtteri calls.

Sebastian didn't react and didn't comeback.

Daniel looks at Valtteri and Valtteri looks at Daniel.

What's wrong with him?, Daniel asks concerned.

I don't know, Valtteri said.

**Friday, graveyard, Finland, 11.00 am**

Valtteri walks with an umbrella and an overcoat through the rain in a graveyard with a bunch of flowers in his hand.

That was weird. Why did Sebastian react like that? I haven't seen him since that kidnapping and I can't get in touch with him. Not even Daniel can get in touch with him and they know everything about each other. What is it with him? I don't want to spy on him, but why does he shut himself off like that?, Valtteri thought.

Valtteri walks further and walks to a grave. It's his mother's grave. He puts the flowers on the grave and kneels by the grave.

Hey mom. How are you? I'm so sorry that it took me a long time to visit you again. To be honest I didn't have time and I didn't know if I could handle it. The images still go through my mind despite it being 23 years ago. You left me when I needed you the most. I hated myself for not having the gun with me to save you back then. I hated that I can't see you anymore. I hated that dad only sees you as a bad influence. And now I am here. The same boy who is now a man. A man who is now a top Formula 1 driver, but I'm also the one who managed to kill Larsson. That's right, I'm a spy now as you wanted. I make sure the world is safe and I hope you are proud of me up there, Valtteri said and started to cry.

**Valtteri's house, Finland, 11.45 am**

Valtteri walks to his house and opens the door. He walks in and sees Lewis. He had taken Lewis to Finland after Valtteri escaped the kidnapping, because Lewis could no longer stand Ashton. Lewis is sitting on the couch and Valtteri enters the living room.

Thank god you're back. It is already starting to rain harder. Where were you? Did you have a mission?, Lewis asks.

No, why?, Valtteri asks confused.

Because you didn't say where you were going and you're wearing a trench coat, Lewis said.

Oh, I only wear a trench coat to keep from getting soaked. Sorry I didn't say anything to you but I was at my mother's grave and it's still painful for me, Valtteri said.

I understand, do I have to make you coffee?, Lewis asks friendly.

Yes please, Valtteri said.

**2 weeks later, Silverstone, UK, 3.00 pm**

It's been 2 weeks since the kidnapping. I've seen Sebastian, but he's avoiding us. That does worry us. It is also true that we have not yet found that man and that also worries us, Valtteri thought.

He walks with Lewis through the pitlane and saw Sebastian. Sebastian sees Valtteri too and quickly walks into his motorhome. He closes the door of his motorhome so that Valtteri cannot walk in. 

What's wrong with him?, Lewis asks confused.

No idea. He's been like this since the kidnapping, Valtteri said.

Have you talked to him yet?, Lewis asks.

Tried but he keeps avoiding me. He even avoids Daniel. I know he can be tough, but I've never seen him like this, Valtteri said.

Valtteri's smartwatch began to bleep.

Can you cover me?, Valtteri asks.

Of course, Lewis said.

Thanks, Valtteri said and walks away.

Valtteri walks to a wall where no one sees him and answers.

Come to headquarters. We have an emergency, Horner said and close the call.

Valtteri walks to his motorhome. There is no one and he walks to an iron plate. He puts his sole on and his sole is scanned. A trapdoor opens and Valtteri walks in.

**Office Horner, unknown location, 3.10 pm**

Valtteri arrives and changed into his spy suit. He sees that Daniel is already there, but Sebastian is not.

How are you feeling?, Horner asks.

Good, Valtteri and Daniel said.

And where is your fellow spy?, Horner asks strict.

I do not know. The last time I saw him enter his motorhome. We have tried to talk to him but he ignores and avoids us, Valtteri said.

I search and talk to him. Anyway, we have a lead to that man. So it turns out that man is training assassins to get you out of the way. Your mission is to seize and arrest those assassins. It is also your job to get information from those assassins about this man, Horner said.

So we don't have any information about this man yet?, Daniel asks.

Partly. We don't know who he is and what his plan or motive is, but we do know that he is wanted by the police in Germany. It is also true that his base where you were imprisoned is also in Germany, Horner said.

Where is that base approximately?, Valtteri asks.

It is located in an uninhabited area in the woods near a German village called Lautertal, Horner said.

Never heard of it, Daniel said.

Me too, Valtteri said.

I'll give you the exact location, but those assassins are now the most important and they are now in Silverstone near the circuit, Horner said.

And what do they look like?, Daniel asks.

It is a trio consisting of two men and a woman. The men both have dark hair with dark skin. The woman has fair skin and red hair, Horner said.

**Later, Mercedes garage, 4.00 pm**

So catch assassins tonight. I've missed missions like this, Valtteri thought.

Watch out!, a woman warned and bangs against Valtteri.

She falls on the ground.

Are you okay?, Valtteri asks concerned.

I'm alright. Sorry I'm in a hurry, the woman said and stands up

I'll be more careful if I were you, Valtteri adviced.

I know, but it could have been worse. Now I have run into a handsome top athlete, the woman blushed.


	13. Chapter 13

**Stoffels room, Mercedes hotel, Silverstone, 6.00 pm**

LEWIS!!!!, Stoffel screams.

Lewis runs into the room.

What is it?!, Lewis asks shocked.

There is a cockroach on the wall!, Stoffel panicked.

You're not a girl. You can kill that thing yourself, Lewis sighed.

No, you do it, Stoffel protested.

No. That cockroach will crawl away, Lewis sighed and walks out of the room.

**Valtteri's room, Mercedes hotel, 8.00 pm**

Valtteri is figuring out his weapons and gatches for the mission. Lewis looks at the guns.

I still can't believe my best friend is a super spy, Lewis said.

It's so, Valtteri smiles.

I know you work in a team, but don't you need a "wingman"?, Lewis asks interested.

What?, Valtteri asks confused.

Someone to help you. Someone who communicates with you through an earpiece, Someone who says what's going on. Just the same position you have as a second driver, but in espionage, Lewis said.

Lewis?, Valtteri asks concerned.

I want to help you, Lewis said.

Lewis, you can't. Do you know how dangerous this work is? You're not a spy, Valtteri said concerned.

Please?, Lewis begged.

No Lewis. I can't, Valtteri said.

Lewis keeps looking at Valtteri and begging.

Okay, you want to experience danger. Then you get it, but I warned you. I'm getting in trouble with this, but you're gonna be my "wingman", Valtteri sighed.

Yes! Do I get a code name?, Lewis asks excited.

You can decide that for yourself. Are you really sure about this?, Valtteri asks.

Yes, By the way, when things get serious, you can protect me, right?, Lewis asks.

I'm not going to be sure about that, Valtteri warned.

Okay, when does the mission start?, Lewis asks.

We have to walk around the racetrack first. When we see suspicious people, we usually strike, Valtteri said.

I never expected a mission to be so boring, Lewis said tired.

It doesn't get boring either. The people I have to expose are assassins, Valtteri said calm.

Assassins?!, Lewis asks shocked.

Yeah, I told you it was getting dangerous, Valtteri said.

I get it, Lewis said.

**Racetrack, Silverstone, 8.30 pm**

Valtteri and Lewis walks on the track. Lewis is starting to find it boring.

Is it always that boring?, Lewis yawns.

Sometimes. The action does not come immediately, Valtteri said.

Don't spies wear special suits that you see in movies? Those black catsuits?, Lewis asks confused.

I normally wear it on a mission, but now I just walk in my racing clothes not to reveal my secret identity. I don't wear my spy suit until it gets serious, Valtteri said.

Who are those assassins anyway?, Lewis asks.

No idea. I do know it's two dark-skinned men and a red-haired woman. I try to focus on seeing someone who matches this description, Valtteri said and looks around.

Lewis remains silent and walks with Valtteri. Valtteri sees the same woman who bumped into him earlier. She is flirting with a technician.

Shall we go somewhere where we are alone?, the woman asks flirty.

Before the mechanic could answer, the woman was interrupted by a dark-colored man.

What the hell do you think you are doing?, the man asks urgently.

Mason, the woman said.

We have to get those spies. Don't flirt with the mechanics, the man whispered.

I know what I'm doing. This is my way of getting information, the woman whispered.

I'm not really sure, the man whispered.

Why?, the woman whispered.

Because they know we're here, the man whispered.

Of course, the woman whispered.

I can't wait to get those spies, the man whispered.

Someone is impatient, the woman whispered.

Never, the man whispered.

Seems like, the woman whispered.

Are you still going to the roof or not?, the man whispered.

Of course, the woman whispered and walks with the man away.

Valtteri heard it.

We're heading to the roof, Valtteri said.

Lewis nods and follows Valtteri.

**Stairwell circuit, 8.40 pm**

Valtteri and Lewis walk up to the roof, but run into Rick. Valtteri begins to sigh.

Hello Botox, Rick laughs.

It's Bottas and I know you hate me, Valtteri said annoyed.

Actually, I wanted to say that you look good in that black racing suit. You are much less broad than in that white racing suit, Rick laughs.

And I know you don't mean that, Valtteri said tired.

That's right, Rick said.

Why do you hate me so much?, Valtteri asks tired.

I can ask you the same, Rick said annoyed.

Do you really need a reason?, Valtteri asks.

Yes, Rick said.

Where do I begin. You humiliate me in public, you damaged my race car, you were temporarily kicked out of Mercedes and you can't work with me without bullying. Are those reasons enough?, Valtteri asks.

You're even more stupid than I thought, Rick laughs.

You really are an asshole, Valtteri said.

So are you. You have no idea how I feel, Rick said annoyed.

You may feel better talking to someone, Valtteri said.

You need to talk to someone. Stoffel told me last week how weird you are and I read your private file, Rick said.

What?!, Valtteri asks shocked.

Yes, I saw it on Toto's desk. You are not the only one who has lost someone dear. Don't act like you're pathetic, Rick said annoyed.

It's more complicated. You don't understand, Valtteri said irritated.

Of course I understand. I do understand what it feels like to be alone, Rick said.

It's different than what you have going through, Valtteri said irritated.

And you are also a hypocrite. In the future, don't try to minimize the problems of others, Rick said.

Good advice for someone who is cold, unemotional and doesn't give a sh*t about others. I will never understand how cruel you are, Valtteri said annoyed.

Done yet?, Rick asks.

Yes, Valtteri said and walks further up.

Wait, Rick said.

Valtteri stops and looks at him.

I'm sorry, Rick apologized.

Of course, Valtteri said with disbelieve.

Valtteri walks away and Lewis follows Valtteri looking at Rick with an exasperated look.


	14. Chapter 14

**Ferrari garage, track, 8.40 pm**

Charles and Sebastian are in the Ferrari garage. Charles walks to Sebastian who is looking at one dark skinned man.

"I didn't know that guests were allowed on the track at this hour?", Charles asks confused.

"Yes, thanks for that observation", Sebastian said and tries to focus on the man.

"Isn't it weird?", Charles asks confused.

"I don't think so, otherwise the FIA wouldn't let him in", Sebastian said calm.

"I don't know. I think I'm going to my motorhome", Charles said uncomfortable.

"Don't be dramatic. Nothing is going to happen", Sebastian said.

"Okay", Charles said uncomfortable.

"Great, I have a meeting with Britta. I see you later", Sebastian said and walks away.

**Roof, track, 8.45 pm**

Lewis and Valtteri reach the roof. Valtteri is looking around and sees nobody. He's still thinking about Rick.

"Stupid he is, always ruining everything. I never thought I would hate someone this much", Valtteri thought and Lewis looks at him.

"Still thinking about Rick?", Lewis asks concerned.

"Yes, but I don't want to talk about him. We need to remain silent, so that those assassins can't hear us", Valtteri said serious.

"Why? There is nobody here?", Lewis asks confused.

"You don't know, they can hide everywhere. As a spy, I need to be silent on a mission. It's an important part of the job", Valtteri said.

Lewis nods and remain silent. Valtteri looks around and hears something. He walks further and Lewis follows.

"What is it?", Lewis whispered.

"I heard something", Valtteri whispered.

"Aren't you over-thinking?", Lewis whispered.

"No, this way", Valtteri whispered.

He grabs Lewis arm and hide behind a chimney block of the building. Valtteri sees the red haired woman and spies on her.

"Just as expected", Valtteri thought.

The woman is preparing some guns. The guns are aimed at every garage. Valtteri gives a sign to Lewis that Lewis needs to stay. Lewis understands it and Valtteri sneaks to the woman.

"Great, that have been adjusted. In a little while, those spies will be caught. The boss will be really happy when we bring 005 over and show the lifeless bodies of the other two", the woman smirks.

Valtteri recorded it and sneaks closer to her. He gives her a karate kick in her neck and the woman lies unconcious on the roof. Valtteri runs to the weapons and deactivate them. Valtteri walks back to the woman and tied her so if she wakes up, she can't escape. He walks back to Lewis and Lewis looks impressed at Valtteri.

"That was amazing", Lewis said.

"Thanks, but it's my job. I need to call Sebastian and Daniel now to catch the other two and to get more information about their leader", Valtteri said.

"Okay", Lewis said.

Valtteri grabs his smartwatch and calls the others. Unfortunatly he can't reach Sebastian, which he already expected. The only one he reached is Daniel.

"Alright Daniel, I think it's time to grab those assassins. I already caught the female one. We only need to grab the male ones", Valtteri said.

"Great, but can you reach Sebastian? I tried it ten times, but he doesn't answer", Daniel said concerned.

"I tried it also, but forget him. We talk to him later or else Horner needs to talk with him. I'm standing on the roof of the building opposite the pitlane", Valtteri said.

"Great, I'm coming", Daniel said and ends the call.

Lewis walks to Valtteri.

"So what now?", Lewis asks.

"Daniel and I will grab the other assassins", Valtteri said.

"And what can I do?", Lewis asks excited.

"Hiding", Valtteri said serious.

"What? But I was your sidekick?", Lewis asks confused.

"Lewis, this is going to be dangerous now. I already said that I can't protect you during the mission. This mission is really important for us. It's the best for you. But you can watch us while hiding", Valtteri said serious.

"Okay, I understand", Lewis said.

"Alright. Well before Daniel is here, I have a little surprise for you", Valtteri smiles.

"What is it?", Lewis asks curious.

"You mentioned that spies wears black spy suits?", Valtteri asks.

"Yes", Lewis answered.

"Do you still want to see my suit?", Valtteri asks.

"Wait, you're going to show it now?!", Lewis asks excited.

"That's right", Valtteri said.

Valtteri grabs his smartwatch and push the button of his smartwatch. A flash appears and Lewis had to close his eyes. When Lewis opens his eyes, he sees Valtteri in his spy suit and looks at him amazed.

"Damn, you look so badass in that! You really look like that you're going to save the world! You really do look like a superhero!", Lewis said amazed.

"C'mon Lewis, I'm not a superhero", Valtteri said shy.

"Says the super spy who saves the world everyday", Lewis laughs.

"Okay, in that case I am", Valtteri smiles.

"How is it possible that this suit with those sunglasses can make you so unrecognizable?", Lewis wondered.

"I know, it's crazy. Are you still dissapointed about that sidekick thing?", Valtteri asks concerned.

"I already accept it, but I'm worried about you. What if you die?", Lewis asks scared.

"I'm not going to die. I'd never let anything happen to me", Valtteri said.

"Okay", Lewis said relieved.

What Valtteri and Lewis didn't know is that Daniel already arrived at the roof and saw everything.

"You told him?!", Daniel asks shocked.

"Daniel!", Valtteri said shocked.

"He didn't say anything! I found out myself!", Lewis defends Valtteri.

"But Lewis, you have to get away now! I'm not mad or something, but if Sebastian was here, he would explode!", Daniel warned.

"Don't worry, Seb is not here and Lewis can keep this secret", Valtteri said and Daniel sighed in relieve.

"How did you find out, Lewis?", Daniel asks.

"Close friendship", Lewis said.

"Okay, well I'm sorry for yelling to you. I was just shocked", Daniel apologized.

"It's alright", Lewis said friendly.

"So Valtteri, you already caught one of them?", Daniel asks.

"Yes, she's tied up. We can better call the arrest team before she wakes up. I'm also sure that the other two aren't that far away", Valtteri said.

"Did you found some information about their boss?", Daniel asks curious.

"Not much, but the weird thing is that they only wanted to kill us and not Sebastian or that they wanted to kill him later than us", Valtteri said confused.

"Why is that boss so interested in Sebastian? Why not the three of us?", Daniel asks confused.

"I know, it's weird. Did you found something out?", Valtteri asks.

"Well I've searched on Google Maps to Lautertal or how the hell you pronounce it. Anyway, I found out that it is a wooded area. The area is located in a part of Germany called the Black Forest. I have to look at it further, but maybe we can look at it together", Daniel said.

"That's a great idea, but now we have to catch those assassins", Valtteri said.

"Without Lewis, I hope?!", a male voice yells.

Valtteri, Daniel and Lewis looks where the sound came from. Sebastian stands in his spy suit in front of them. Sebastian looks pissed at Valtteri.

"How could you do this?!", Sebastian asks angry.

"So now you're talking to us?! You're avoiding us the whole time?! I think you need to explain! What's wrong with you?! Are you hiding something from us?!", Valtteri yells back.

"That is none of your business?! Lewis knowing our secret is worse!", Sebastian yells.

"It is our business! We're a team, remember?!", Valtteri yells.

"Sebastian, please? It's not Valtteri's fault. It's my fault that I found out your secret, so don't yell at him. Your secret is save", Lewis said and calms down Sebastian.

"Yes, we can trust Lewis. It looks more like you don't trust us. Valtteri is right, you need to tell us what's going on with you", Daniel said serious.

"Nothing, that's the only thing I say", Sebastian said annoyed.

"Well, are you going to help us with those assassins?", Valtteri asks.

"Of course, I saw one is already caught", Sebastian said.

"Yes and we're going to caught the others aswell", Valtteri said.

**Roof, track, 9.15 pm**

The other two assassins are standing on another part of the roof. One is searching at the track and one is looking around.

"What the hell? Where is she? We have to grab those spies", the man grumbles.

"Well I think they know where we are", the other assassin said nervous.

"What the f*ck?", the man grumbles and takes the binoculars from the other man.

He looks at the other side of the roof and sees the female assassin lying on the roof tied up.

"No!", he screams.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, merry christmas🎄☃️!
> 
> So here's a christmas present for you🎁!
> 
> I'm sorry that it took a while, but I was busy with school and because of Corona I had a lot of tests and homework.
> 
> I wish you a happy holidays although there's Corona, so stay save and healthy.

**Roof, track, 9.20 pm**

"So, what's the plan?", Daniel asks.

"The plan is simple. Those two other assassins will notice that they're missing the female one. I think they're dumb enough to stick together and to find her. That's only a benefit for us. If they come here, we spy on them for more information and than we grab them. But we need to be discreet and not rushing it. If we rush, we get that gala situation again", Valtteri said.

"Great", Daniel said.

"Can't we just grab them? We don't need information about their boss now?", Sebastian asks bored.

"What do you mean? We need that information to grab him too", Valtteri said questionble.

"You know, do it with Daniel. I'm not wasting my time on that boss", Sebastian said.

"Are you going to leave us alone again?", Valtteri asks annoyed.

"Yes", Sebastian said serious.

"Why? You're acting so strange since the kidnapping? What's wrong with you?", Valtteri asks annoyed.

Sebastian didn't answer and activated his smoke bombs. After the smoke dissapeared, Sebastian was gone. Valtteri and Daniel looks irritated. Lewis looks confused.

"How are you going to work together if he keeps acting like this?", Lewis asks confused.

"I'll think about that later. First we need to grab those assassins", Valtteri sighed. 

"Alright", Daniel said.

Daniel runs to a hiding place. Valtteri runs to, but Lewis stops him.

"Wait", Lewis said concerned.

"What's up?", Valtteri asks confused.

"Be carefull", Lewis said.

"I promise", Valtteri smiles and gives Lewis an earpiece.

"What?", Lewis asks confused.

"You're going to hide, but that doesn't mean you can't help me. If they do something unexpected, report it to me", Valtteri said.

"Thank you, Valtteri", Lewis said.

"You're welcome, but call me 0077 if you contact me during the mission", Valtteri said.

"Okay, Mr. James Bond", Lewis jokes.

"Don't call me like that", Valtteri sighed.

"Alright, agent Bottas", Lewis laughs.

"I hope you're serious when you're going to contact me", Valtteri sighed and walks away.

**Chimney block, roof, track, 9.30 pm**

Lewis hides behind the chimney block and looks around if he sees someone. He has the earpiece in his ear, so that he can contact Valtteri when it's needed.

"Nothing surprising or alarming yet. I know Valtteri is a spy, but I hope he's save", Lewis sighed.

**Roof, track, 9.30 pm**

Valtteri and Daniel stands behind a wall. They're looking at the roof of the pitlane if the other assassins notice they're missing the female one. Daniel is focussing on it, but Valtteri is still thinking about Sebastian.

"I don't understand Sebastian. We're a team and we must save the world together, but he's acting weirder and weirder now. I can't point out why. He barely talks to us and if he's talking to us, it's mostly screaming. He's not attacking, but it looks like that he's defending himself for some reason and it all started since that kidnapping. I need to know the truth and I need to spy on him. A personal mission to figure him out", Valtteri thought.

Daniel sees Valtteri thinking and looks at him.

"You're still thinking about Sebastian, right?", Daniel asks.

"Yes", Valtteri said.

"I'm also thinking about him. I want to know the truth too", Daniel said.

"I think I'm going to spy on him. I was waiting if he was going to say something, but it takes to long. He's scared for something, but that the only thing I figured out so far", Valtteri said.

"I noticed that too. Do you want us to spy on him together?", Daniel asks.

"No, I'll do it on my own. You focus on that information about that boss we have. If we spy on Sebastian together, Sebastian will catch us faster. But for now, we have to grab those assassins", Valtteri said.

"Well you're lucky, they're here", Daniel said and looks with Valtteri at the female assassin.

The male assassins stands by the female one and tries to lift her, but Valtteri and Daniel appeared in front of them.

"Sorry, but do you think you'll kill us that easy?", Daniel asks.

"You think so? Spies can only fight with gatches", one of the men smirks.

"Wrong", Valtteri said and stands in a fight position.

"You can arrest us, but our boss has a right reason to do this", one of the men said irritated.

"Really? Killing government agents?", Valtteri asks uninpressed.

"Killing you two! Only the red lined one is his interest, so hand him over and your dead will be less painfull", the other assassin smirks.

"Well, there's one problem. We're not going to surrender", Daniel said.

One of the assassins runs to Valtteri, but Valtteri jumps and kicks the assassin unconcious with a backflip kick. The other assassin starts to attack Daniel, but Daniel kicks the assassin with a cross kick unconcious.

"Okay, done. Now calling Horner and throw them in jail", Valtteri said.

"Yes", Daniel said.

Daniel grabs his smartwatch, but Valtteri is shocked. Daniel looks at Valtteri and sees that the female assassin is gone.

"Daniel, where is she?", Valtteri asks shocked.

"I don't know", Daniel said shocked.

"Sh*t, she escaped!", Valtteri cursed.

"Well, she's not far away than. I'll stay here with these assassins and you find her", Daniel said.

"Great, but first I need see Lewis and tell him to go away. It's getting dangerous now", Valtteri said.

Daniel nods and Valtteri walks to the chimney block. When he reach the block, he doesn't see Lewis. As a shock, he sees Lewis' earpiece which is broken and a note. Valtteri grabs the note.

 _ **"Nice work 0077, but this was all part of the plan. I was never unconcious and waited for the right moment to escape. Come find me, but if you attack me, your friend will die"**_ , the note said.

"Lewis!", Valtteri said shocked.


	16. Chapter 16

Daniel runs to Valtteri and Valtteri shows the note. Daniel looks shocked at Valtteri.

"Lewis is taken?!", Daniel asks shocked.

"Yes, she wants to lure us", Valtteri said.

"What are we going to do?", Daniel asks.

"You stay with those male assassins, I'm gonna find her and save Lewis. Call the arrest team and if they get there, call me and I'll give you the location where they are", Valtteri said.

"Do you know where that woman is?", Daniel asks confused.

"I think she's with Lewis in the back room next to the stairs in the stairwell. I mean it's logic, because that's the closest thing to run to", Valtteri said.

**Backroom, stairwell, 10.00 pm**

"Sometimes I really work with idiots, but now I'm happy that they're caught. Now I can grab 0077 and I'll later deal with 003. And if they're going to be difficult, you know what's going to happen to you", the female assassin smirks.

"That's not going to happen! 0077 will find me and stop you!", Lewis yells while tied up on a chair.

"Funny, but I think it's to late then. Now I think it's more fun to kill you now before agent 0077 gets here", the woman smirks.

The woman grabs her gun and points it at Lewis. Lewis looks with fear at the gun and begins to startle. The woman's finger goes to the trigger, but her weapon is shot from her hands. The woman turns around and sees Valtteri with his gun in his hand. Lewis looks relieved at him.

"Do you really think I couldn't find you?", Valtteri asks irritated.

"What?!", the woman asks shocked and punch Valtteri.

Valtteri avoids the punch and grabs her fist. He pulls her arms on her back and cuffs her. Valtteri shows his badge and hands her over to the arrest team who stands behind Valtteri. The arrest team walks with the woman away and Valtteri walks to Lewis. Valtteri unties the ropes and Lewis gets up.

"Dude, thanks. You saved my life", Lewis said relieved.

"Thanks, the other assassins are arrested by Daniel. It's better if you go to your motorhome. I see you later", Valtteri said.

Lewis nods and leaves the room. Valtteri also leaves the room and walks to Daniel. When he arrived there, he sees the two other assassins in the arms of the arrest team. Daniel stands in front of the assassins.

"So if you share some information about your boss, there is a chance that you will have to serve your sentence shorter", Daniel said serious.

"We don't say anything", one of the male assassins hissed.

"Well, good luck with the life sentence than", Daniel said cold.

The arrest team walks with the assassins away and Daniel walks to Valtteri.

"Lewis is save?", Daniel asks.

"Yes, but it was close", Valtteri sighed.

"Where is Lewis now?", Daniel asks confused.

"In his motorhome. I'll check him up later", Valtteri said.

"So the next plan is?", Daniel asks.

"Catching that boss. Horner will contact us about that", Valtteri said.

"And Sebastian?", Daniel asks curious.

"I'll go after that while you continue with the further information about that boss", Valtteri said.

**Lewis' motorhome, track, 10.30 pm**

"Everything alright?", Valtteri asks.

"Yes, I'm alright", Lewis said and takes a seat on the sofa.

"Great. Well the assassins are arrested and we're going to focus on that boss now", Valtteri said.

"How are you going to do that without Sebastian?", Lewis asks confused.

"Daniel is going to focus on the information we have and I'm going after Sebastian", Valtteri said.

"You mean?", Lewis asks confused.

"Yes, I'm going to spy on him. I want to know what Sebastian is hiding", Valtteri said.

"Isn't that going to be difficult? He's a spy too, he will notice you", Lewis said concerned.

"I don't think so. He's in a mess with himself so he won't notice me", Valtteri said.

"And you don't need help?", Lewis asks.

"No Lewis, this is a solo mission and I'm not taking you with me", Valtteri said serious.

"What?", Lewis asks.

"I'm sorry, but I can't risking that Sebastian is going to caught me and I don't want to make the situation between us worse", Valtteri said.

"C'mon it's just Seb", Lewis said.

"And you know his temper", Valtteri warned.

"Okay, that's a good point", Lewis said.

"Thank you for understanding", Valtteri said relieved.

"Are you sure you can find something out?", Lewis asks curious.

"I think I will find something about him. I mean I'm a spy after all", Valtteri said.

"When are you actually going to do it? You know that tomorrow our flight is going to Hungary for the next race", Lewis said confused.

"In Hungary, after the training, everyone is free to do whatever they want. Knowing Sebastian, he will go into Budapest to see that huge cathedral. That is the right time to chase him", Valtteri said.

"But Sebastian will recognize you when he sees you in your suit?", Lewis asks shocked.

"Sebastian will not see me and who says I'm going to spy on him in my spy suit", Valtteri said.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is inspired by the music video of 'Selena Gomez: Round and Round'.

**Wednesday, Budapest, Hungary, 1.00 pm**

Sebastian walks on the streets. He walks in a white t-shirt, blue jeans and some sneakers. He looks stressed and walks in a rush like he wants to be alone and somewhere quiet. For some reason he stops and looks around.

"No there's nothing. It's just my imagination", Sebastian thought and walks further.

What Sebastian doesn't know is that someone is after him. A mysterious man in a black trenchcoat, a black hat and sunglasses stands on the roof. He first looks at the cathedral in the distance and than he focus on Sebastian.

"There he is. Time to find out what's going on with him", the man thought.

The man turns around and the man in disguise is Valtteri. Valtteri puts his hands in his coat and walks away.   
He walks down the stairs and when he's down, he hides behind a wall and sees Sebastian walking by. As Sebastian passes by, Valtteri sees a piece of paper in Sebastian's pocket. Valtteri quickly grabs the paper so that Sebastian does not notice. Valtteri puts the paper in his inside pocket and chases Sebastian. He sees that Sebastian walks to a nearby park and walks also to the park. Valtteri hides behind a tree so nobody can see him. Sebastian sits on a bench and begins to mumble to himself. Valtteri grabs a recorder and records it.

"Of all years, how did he found me? I thought I never see him again. What he did to me was awful, but I don't want that Valtteri and Daniel are going to grab him. I don't want to hurt him either. Valtteri and Daniel have nothing to do with this. They should not interfere with this either. He is part of my life and so I have to stop him alone", Sebastian said and walks away.

Meanwhile, Valtteri recorded everything and looks suspicious at him. He chased Sebastian again, but sees that Sebastian loses his phone. Valtteri grabs the phone and decides to go back to his motorhome so he can studies everything he found so far.

**Valtteri's motorhome, track, Hungary, 1.30 pm**

Valtteri sits behind his desk. He plugs the recorder into a stereo and listens. He also reads the paper and looks also in Sebastian's phone.

"Okay, this is deeper than I thought. He wants to make our mission into his solo mission. Also that paper looks like a speech from a court. It's old, but it doesn't say a date. His phone also indicates all the roads to Lautertal. Sebastian knows this boss for sure, but from what? And why?", Valtteri asks.

Valtteri looks further in Sebastian's phone and sees in phone a time. The time indicates when Sebastian is going to visit the cathedral. The time is 1.50 pm. Valtteri puts on his coat, hat and sunglasses. He takes his recorder, camera and binoculars. He opens the door and walks out the room.

**Cathedral, Budapest, Hungary, 1.50 pm**

Valtteri arrives at the cathedral and hides behind a pillar of the cathedral. He sees Sebastian on the square and sees that Sebastian is holding a paper with a plan on it. The plan looks like an escape plan to get away from Valtteri and Daniel. Valtteri sees it and grabs his camera. He zooms in on the plan and takes a picture of it. After he took the picture, he looks at Sebastian again. He sees that Sebastian is also searching on the ground and in his pockets. Valtteri grabs a tracker and throws it under Sebastian's shoe. Valtteri checks his smartwatch and sees that the tracker works and indicates where Sebastian is.

"I lost my phone here, right? Where is that thing? And where is that speech? How can that be gone? It was in my pocket? I haven't lost that either, have I? unless? Yes, I already felt that I am not alone! Someone is chasing me!", Sebastian thought.

Sebastian looks around and focus on the pillar where Valtteri is hiding. Valtteri sees it and hides more.

"Oh, sh*t! Get out from here!", Valtteri thought.

"Who is there?! You can hide, but I already noticed you! You don't want to mess with me!", Sebastian yells.

Valtteri sneaks from the pillars so Sebastian couldn't see him and runs away, but Sebastian hears it and chase Valtteri. Valtteri runs up the steps of the cathedral and runs upstairs. While running he sometimes looks back and runs on. He comes to a bridge and looks down. He still sees that Sebastian is chasing him and that Sebastian is running towards the stairs to the bridge where Valtteri is standing. Valtteri starts running again and runs into a corridor. There is a split in the corridor. One direction that goes further into the cathedral and another direction that leads to an chapel which is outside. Valtteri took the direction towards the chapel and runs to it. When he's in the chapel, he hides there and looks at the corridor. He sees Sebastian running further into the cathedral and taking the other direction. Valtteri runs out the chapel and runs down a staircase that leads behind the cathedral. Once down, Valtteri looks around. He runs to a statue and hides there. He sees Sebastian looking down from above. He sees Sebastian stamping and that Sebastian is walking back into the cathedral. Valtteri sighed in relieve.

"That was close", Valtteri thought.

Valtteri's smartwatch goes off and sees it's Daniel. Valtteri answer it.

"Hey, I know you're spying on Sebastian but I found something shocking and it's better for you to look at it", Daniel said.

"Okay, I'm on my way", Valtteri said and ends the call.

**Daniel's motorhome, track, 2.30 pm**

"So what did you find out?", Valtteri asks curious.

Valtteri takes off his hat and sunglasses, but keep his trenchcoat on. He takes place on the chair next to Daniel.

"Well I told you that I found out where Lautertal is, right?", Daniel asks to be sure.

"Yes, you told me it was in a wooded area called the Black Forrest", Valtteri answered.

"That's right. Uhm before I tell you what I found out, what did you already found out about Sebastian?", Daniel asks concerned.

"Alot of things. First of all he wants to fight that boss on his own without us. He already planned everything behind our back, but the most concerning part what I found out is that Sebastian knows this boss", Valtteri said serious.

"Serious? That make than sense with the place where Lautertal is close to", Daniel said.

"What do you mean?", Valtteri asks confused.

"This", Daniel said.

Daniel shows his laptop to Valtteri. Valtteri looks at the laptop and is shocked.

"Heppenheim?!", Valtteri asks shocked.

"Yes", Daniel answered.

"But that's Sebastian's birthplace?", Valtteri asks confused.

"I know, it's weird", Daniel said.

"And I think this is not coincidence. Sebastian is still at that cathedral and I'm not done with him", Valtteri said serious.

**Cathedral, Budapest, 2.45 pm**

Valtteri walks on the roof the cathedral. He stands between some statues so he's difficult to see. He grabs his binoculars and recorder. He extends the recorder's antenna so that he can monitor from a distance. He takes of his sunglasses and looks through the binoculars. He sees Sebastian and focus on him.

"Never mind that phone and that note. I'll find it later. Unfortunately, that spy has fled, but that person cannot do anything with that information. Even if that person passes it on to him, I make sure he can't do anything with it. Tonight I'm going to Lautertal without Valtteri, Daniel and Horner knowing", Sebastian said.

Valtteri recorded everything and removes the binoculars from his eyes. Valtteri looks cold and serious.

"That's not going to happen", Valtteri thought.

Valtteri puts everything in his coat and puts his sunglasses on. He walks away and walks into the stairwell. Valtteri runs down in the shadows. Sometimes he stops and looks up to check that Sebastian isn't in the stairwell. He runs further down till he's downstairs. Valtteri runs outside and checks one more time. He doesn't see that Sebastian is chasing him. Valtteri runs to a wall and hides in the dark. He grabs his smartwatch and calls Daniel.

"Contact Horner, we're going to Lautertal tonight", Valtteri said serious.


	18. Chapter 18

**Unknown location, Finland, 7.00 pm**

A woman in a business suit is walking down a corridor. While walking she meets people in the same suits. She waves and walks further. She reach a door and scans her pass. After a few minutes, the panel by the door indicates that she is allowed in and opens the door. When she's in the room, the door closed behind her. In the room she faced an elderly woman. The elderly woman wears a dress with a blazer over it. She looks friendly at the woman in the suit.

"Hei Anne (Hello Anne)", the elderly woman said.

"Hyvää iltaa, Rouva Kovalainen (Goodevening, Miss Kovalainen)", the woman in the suit greets.

"Please, call me Sara", the elderly woman said.

"Okay, Sara. Why did I have to come here? Has something happened in our prison? Has anyone escaped? Should I report something to the government?", Anne asks.

"No. Can you remember agent X12 and the investigation we did about her death?", Sara asks curious.

"Of course I remember, it's a black page of the Finnish Secret Service. But I thought we put this behind us 23 years ago? We arrested the culprits back then", Anne said questionble.

"And can you remember that the main culprit escaped weeks ago?", Sara asks further.

"I know that too, but he was shot dead, right? Just not by an agent of ours", Anne said confused.

"Well, we found out a spy of another agency shoot him dead", Sara said serious.

"So? Better for this world, right?", Anne asks confused.

"Of course, but that spy caught our interest. We found out who it is and we were really surprised", Sara said.

"Who is that spy than?", Anne asks curious.

"Can you remember that agent X12 had a child?", Sara asks.

"Yes, a son. Not just any son, but Valtteri Bottas. The formula 1 driver who represents this country", Anne said.

"Right, but he's not just a formula 1 driver. The spy who shoot Larsson is agent 0077. We heard that codename earlier. He caught our interest because his skills are alike as agent X12. We started a research and we found out that X12 trained 0077 in secret", Sara said serious.

"You mean?", Anne asks shocked.

"Yes, Valtteri Bottas is agent 0077. I knew X12 kept something secret for me and that secret was that she trained her own son to become a spy", Sara said.

"So that means?", Anne asks.

"I want Valtteri to be a spy for the Finnish Secret Service", Sara said serious.

**Horner's office, unknown location, 8.00 pm**

"Ready?", Horner asks.

"Yes", both Valtteri and Daniel said.

"Okay, find this boss and arrest him", Horner said strict.

"And what about Sebastian?", Daniel asks.

"According to Valtteri's information, Sebastian is already on location. When you see him, talk to him and make sure he doesn't work solo", Horner said.

Valtteri and Daniel nods. They wanted to leave, but a call appeared on Horner's screen. Horner looks confused at the call and looks at the location where the call is from. The call is from Finland. Horner looks more confused and decided to answer it. The elderly woman called Sara appeared on the screen.

"Goodevening Gentlemen. My name is Sara Kovalainen. I hope it is convenient now to talk to you or actually one person in particular, because this is quite important", Sara said serious.

Valtteri is confused by the name of the woman and that the call is from Finland. Daniel and Horner looks also confused.

"Uhm, I'm sorry Ms. Kovalainen but we're in a hurry now. We can better talk later", Horner said.

"Well, that's something I decide and we're talking now. Anyhow I'm from the Finnish Secret Service and I want to speak with agent 0077", Sara said serious and Valtteri looks shocked.

"The Finnish Secret Service!", Valtteri thought and looks pissed at Sara.

"I have an offer for you", Sara said.

"Not interested", Valtteri said cold.

"What did you just say?", Sara asks serious.

"I said no. I know who you are and I don't want to work for the Finnish Secret Service since what happened!", Valtteri hissed.

"Valtteri, please? We know we made a mistake then and it was a stupid one. Valtteri, this is your own country and we need you", Sara said.

"A stupid one?! That mistake killed my mother! If you had kept a closer eye on Larsson, my mother would still have been alive!", Valtteri yells.

"We know and we're so sorry. But the government wants the best spy to protect our country. You're the best Finnish secret agent now. Isn't it a nice tribute to your mother? Your mother will be extremely proud of you if you really follow in her footsteps", Sara said.

"I think my mother is already proud of me and I already work for an agency. This agency is my priority now", Valtteri said confident.

"But this is your own country and not many spies get this offer", Sara said serious.

"Sorry, but I have something else to do now. As I already said, I'm not interested", Valtteri said and ends the call.

**German base, Lautertal, 10.00 pm**

Valtteri and Daniel jumps out the airvent. They land on their feet and look around. There is nobody.

"Damn, it's really dark here. I can't see anything", Daniel complained.

"Luckely, we're prepared", Valtteri said.

Valtteri grabs a mini flashlight and shines through the hall. The hall lights up. Valtteri hears footsteps and looks at Daniel.

"Hide behind the wall", Valtteri commands.

Daniel and Valtteri hides behind the wall. Valtteri gives a sign that they're going to do a surprise attack. Daniel nods. The footsteps became louder. When the person walks past the wall, Valtteri and Daniel grabs him. The person tries to squeeze out, but Valtteri grabs the flashlight and blinds the person. The person they caught is Sebastian.

"What the hell are you doing here?!", Sebastian hissed.

"Completing our mission. Where the hell were you?", Valtteri asks annoyed 

"That's not your business", Sebastian said.

"Well, we're here together now. So we can throw that boss in jail earlier", Daniel said.

"Fine, but can you be quieter from now on? That boss can hear us", Sebastian sighed.

"Relax, by the way you're the one who's making the noice", Valtteri said.

**Main room, German base, 10.15 pm**

Valtteri, Sebastian and Daniel made their way through the corridors by knocking the henchmen out. They reach the door. Valtteri puts his sunglasses on infra red and looks through the wall.

"He's alone", Valtteri whispered.

The others nods and grab their guns. Valtteri kicks into the door and the spies surround the man. The man looks surprised and pissed at the same time.

"How did you get here?! How are you still alive?!", the man hissed.

"Your assassins. We're not easy to get killed. It's over", Valtteri said serious.

"Not really. The government will pay what they have done to me", the man said.

The man push a button and Valtteri, Sebastian and Daniel are caught by chains and pulled onto a table. They are chained like they were kidnapped.

"The government took everything away from me! And spies like you will ruin my plans!", the man yells.

"But why do you want 005? And what did the government to you?", Daniel asks irritated.

Sebastian looks sad at the man and stares at the other spies.

"I know what happened and I don't want to hear it. Don't you dare to say it", Sebastian thought and looks at the man.

"The government took my son away from me and that's why I need 005. To find my son", the man said serious.

Sebastian couldn't hold it anymore and activates his sunglasses. The sunglasses form a laser and the laser burns through the chains. After that, Sebastian jumps off the table and runs away. Valtteri and Daniel does the same and face the man.

"Daniel, grab him. I'm going to talk with Sebastian", Valtteri whispered.

Daniel nods and Valtteri runs away and chases Sebastian. Valtteri runs into the hall and sees Sebastian running into an empty room. Valtteri runs also to the room and place his foot between the door, so Sebastian can't lock it. Valtteri push the door open and close or behind him. He sees Sebastian standing against the wall in tears.

"Sebastian? What's wrong?", Valtteri asks concerned.

"Go away!", Sebastian yells.

"Seb, tell me the truth. Can you explain this?", Valtteri asks serious and shows Sebastian's phone and speech.

"You're the one who spied on me?!", Sebastian asks shocked.

"Yes and I know you know this man. Tell me what's going on", Valtteri said concerned.

"You didn't tell us about your mother either", Sebastian said irritated.

"I know and I'm sorry. But for now we need to know. We're a team and your behaviour is not working now. You know that too", Valtteri said.

"I know, but it's really hard for me and I don't know how to say it", Sebastian said sad.

"You can say it to me and I keep it between us", Valtteri said calm.

"Really?", Sebastian asks.

"Really", Valtteri said.

"Valtteri, this man is my father", Sebastian said difficult.


	19. Chapter 19

"I grew up in this region with my two older sisters and my younger brother. It was a big family but my parents couldn't handle a family, to say at least. I can't remember much of my childhood, because it's too long ago but I grew up horrible. My family didn't had a lot of money and that my mother had some drinking issues made it worse. My father was a hard working man who did his best to bring in some money for us. He worked till late and long days. Every work he did was for us, but my mother didn't gave any respect to him and to us. Their relationship was far from healthy. I saw it all falling apart in my face and I was just ten. While my father was working, she brought alot of drinks in our home. The smell of alcohol was everywhere in our house and woke me up every night. I saw my mother drunk over and over again. I wasn't the only one, but my sisters saw it too. And my mother screamed at us every night. It was horrible. We'd spend hours in our rooms and we weren't allowed to come down. And racing wasn't a distraction either. I only thought about all the pain and the reality. But it became worse. One night, my father came home early and caught my mother drinking. That was the beginning of a nightmare", Sebastian said sad.

"What happened then?", Valtteri asks concerned.

"I spend the next weeks to months in and out of court. My father wanted us to get away from my mother and my mother wanted to keep us. They battled it out in front of court. Apparently me and my siblings were too young for an input to the decision. It was exhausting and draining. We wanted a lovely home with out father, but my mother faked her alcohol test and accused my father of framing the family with luck. She passed, because my father didn't had a prove to defend him. And I had no say in that matter. My father was sentenced and my mother was free, but that wasn't enough for her. Before my father was sentenced, he came to home to grab his belongings. He even had a court order to do so, but my mother hid everything from him and packed everything. She grabbed us into the car and said he will never see us again and completely ignored the judgment that my father could see us one last time before his punishment. My father saw it and stopped it by hitting her car with his car. The police came and I was removed from the home by child protection services with my siblings. My siblings and I were divided into different families and I never saw them and my parents again", Sebastian said defeated.

"I didn't know you were separated from your family. That's horrible", Valtteri said sad.

"It is and it's as horrible as what happened to you", Sebastian said.

"So what he meant with the government?", Valtteri asks.

"That they were responsible for the separation of the family", Sebastian said.

"Does he know about your career?", Valtteri asks.

"Of course he knows. That's why he wanted a spy to find him. Ironically, his own son is this spy. I know I have to grab him, but I can't. He's my father", Sebastian said.

"But you have to", Valtteri said.

"How?", Sebastian asks.

"This going to be risky, but if you want to stop him, you have to show your identity", Valtteri said serious.

"What?!", Sebastian asks shocked.

"He's not going to hurt you if he knows that you're his son. He'll calm down and will accept his punishment", Valtteri said.

"Okay, but if he's going to hurt me, I blame you", Sebastian said.

"I'll take the blame than", Valtteri smiles.

**Main room, German base, 10.30 pm**

Valtteri and Sebastian walks into the room. They see that Daniel tied Sebastian's father in a robe. Sebastian walks to him.

"Can you call the team to arrest him? I handle it further", Sebastian said to Daniel and Valtteri.

Daniel hesitated for a bit, but Valtteri pushed Daniel out of the room. Valtteri gives a sign to Sebastian and Sebastian nods.

"Don't you dare to arrest me!", Sebastian's father snapped.

"I need to, but I have to show you something", Sebastian said.

"The only thing I want to see is my son!", Sebastian's father snapped.

"And he knows that", Sebastian said calm.

"How?!", Sebastian's father snapped.

"Because you're already facing him. Dad, it's me", Sebastian said and takes off his sunglasses.

"Sebastian!", Sebastian's father said shocked.

"Yes, I waited so long for this to see you again", Sebastian said.

"I have honestly no idea what to say now", Sebastian's father said.

"You don't have to say anything and I know you want to hurt me now. I work for the government and I know you despite me for that", Sebastian said.

"Not at all. I'm proud of you and I'm happy that you turned that horrible experience into a power to save people", Sebastian's father said.

"Thanks, I guess", Sebastian said.

"Red lines?", Sebastian's father asks and looks at Sebastian's suit.

"Yes", Sebastian said.

"I should have know it was you. You always loved red. I'm just a horrible father and I know that our relationship was not great", Sebastian's father said sad.

"That's not true. You did everything for me and my siblings. Mom was the one who ruined the family", Sebastian said.

"But isn't it too late? I'm going to jail", Sebastian's father said defeated.

"It's never too late. I can visit you", Sebastian said.

"That'll be great. Did you actually try to contact your mother at that time?", Sebastian's father asks concerned.

"Never. I didn't want to do anything with her since that night", Sebastian said serious.

"Great", Sebastian's father said relieved.

Sebastian hears the arrest team coming. He looks at his father and his father nods.

"Go. I see you at my jail when you're going to visit me", Sebastian's father said.

Sebastian nods and puts his sunglasses on. Sebastian leaves the room and the arrest team walks in. They arrest Sebastian's father.

**Adelaide, Australia, 1.00 am**

A woman walks into a dark room and walks to her desk. The woman is difficult to see and her room is also difficult to see, but her desk is full with weapons. The woman opens her laptop and takes a seat on the chair. A photo of Valtteri in his spy suit with a shooting mark around his face appears.

"My boss survived that shot nearly. All the secret agencies are so stupid to believe that he died. Agent 0077 is a tough spy, but even he can't beat me. I'm the best spy hunter in this world and 0077 is going to die as I promised to my boss", the woman said.


	20. Chapter 20

**Prison, unknown location, 8.30 am**

It's silent in the hall. Sebastian's father is sleeping in his cell till he hears a knock on the bars. Sebastian's father wakes up and sees Sebastian on the other side of the bars. Sebastian's father walks to the bars and smiles at Sebastian.

"You're early", Sebastian's father said.

"I know, but the other criminals are now in the courtyard, so I can now visit you without the other criminals wanting to kill me", Sebastian said.

"And this is your only plan for the whole day?", Sebastian's father asks.

"No, I have a training too and some meetings. Maybe some missions too", Sebastian said.

"Alright. Well be carefull", Sebastian's father said.

"I'm always carefull. Both with racing and spying", Sebastian said.

"Great. How's life actually? Do you have a girlfriend? Are you even married?", Sebastian's father asks.

"I have a wife and I have two daughters", Sebastian said.

"Wow, I'm happy that your childhood didn't had further influence on your life", Sebastian's father said relieved.

"Yes, but I have to go. My training starts in a hour", Sebastian said.

"That's alright and I'm happy that you visited me. I see you the next time when you're going to visit me", Sebastian's father said.

**Office Horner, unknown location, 9.00 am**

Horner is done with some paper work and stands up. He's ready to leave his office, but he hears something. Horner looks around.

"I know someone is here. Show yourself", Horner calls.

Horner hears footsteps from behind and turns around. He sees Sara Kovalainen walking from one of the entrances of the office and taking a seat on the chair opposite Horner's chair. Horner starts to sigh and walks to his chair. He takes a seat and looks serious at Sara.

"Nice to meet you again, Mr. Horner. I think you know what I want to talk about", Sara greets.

"How did you get through my security?", Horner asks serious.

"I know my ways. So why don't we talk further?", Sara suggest.

"I thought the answer was clear", Horner said serious.

"I think Valtteri doesn't know what for good opportunity this is for him", Sara said.

"I think he does, but he isn't interested. In the end, you failed to protect one of your own spies", Horner said serious.

"That may be the case, but we have learned from it. Don't you see the problem here?", Sara asks serious.

"No, except your interference with my top spy", Horner said strict.

"The biggest problem is that Russia is threatening and spying on Finland. We need Valtteri to protect Finland from Russia", Sara said serious.

"You lead the Finnish Secret Service. You have your own spies", Horner said serious.

"We're doing enough already, but that isn't working. The more his codename becomes known in the espionage world, the more we want him. He's the best Finnish spy now and we can't ignore him. So I was thinking about a solution that benefits both of us", Sara said.

"What is that solution?", Horner asks.

"We take over Valtteri's contract so that he spies for Finland and you get some men from us. Could be prison guards, lab technicians, agents, anything you want", Sara said.

"Nice try, but no. It's Valtteri's life and he decides", Horner said strict.

"He can say no, but we won't leave him alone until he works for us. So talk to him or consequences will come from us. One possibility may be that the Finnish government will no longer cooperate with this agency", Sara warned.

"That's not a problem. We work with more countries including the United States and the UK", Horner said.

"We too can make contact with them. The thing is, Valtteri is needed for his own country", Sara said.

"So you're going to threat now? Isn't it more important that he feels happy than a national interest?", Horner asks serious.

"This isn't personal anymore. This is business now. So if I were you, I'll think about this. I hope I made myself clear. I give him a week", Sara said serious and leaves the office.

**Building, Budapest, 8.00 pm**

Valtteri, Daniel and Sebastian stands on the roof of the building. They prepared their grabguns and looks at guards on the ground.

"Ready?", Valtteri asks.

"Yes, but why are we going through the front door?", Daniel asks confused.

"Because the airvent is too small for us and the information we need is at the ground floor. It's the fastest way", Valtteri explained.

"Okay, now I understand", Daniel said.

"Great, you go down first and I keep an eye on the roof again. Then I come", Valtteri said.

Daniel and Sebastian nods. They jump down and Valtteri stays on the roof. Valtteri checks the roof and sees nothing. He wanted to jump, but a net came out of nowhere towards Valtteri. Valtteri dodges the net and looks around. When he turned around, he sees the female spy hunter and that she faced him. The female wears also a catsuit and sunglasses. The woman gives Valtteri a punch, but Valtteri stops it and gives her a punch back.

**Data room, building, 8.10 pm**

"Where's Valtteri? He said he was our backup?", Sebastian asks confused.

"I don't know, but we have the information now and our culprit is in the room next to this room", Daniel said.

Sebastian and Daniel walks to the next room and sees that the room is guarded.

"Three guards, that's easy", Sebastian whispered. 

"Yes, I'll do the guards and you grab our culprit", Daniel whispered.

"Sounds like a plan", Sebastian whispered.

**Roof, building, 8.15 pm**

Valtteri is still fighting with the woman. The woman doesn't surrender and Valtteri doesn't either. The woman kicks, but Valtteri avoids it and gives the woman a punch. The woman falls on the ground and her sunglasses flies of her face. Valtteri sees also that there is a rip in his suit caused by the woman's heel. Valtteri walks to the woman. The woman has a black eye and grabs to it. Valtteri looks at her and froze. The woman looks also at Valtteri and his ripped suit. She sees Valtteri's chest and froze too.

"Wow, I didn't know she looked like this. She looks so cute and innocent", Valtteri thought and smiles at her.

"Wow, I fought alot of spies, but this man's body is so muscular and now that he looks at me like this. I have never felt this feeling", the woman thought and blushed.

They faced each other for minutes and then they realised it.

"No, I don't know who she is but I know she's an assassin or something like that", Valtteri thought and shakes his head.

"I have to focus now. He's a spy and I need to grab him", the woman thought and looks serious.

"Don't think I have forgotten about that punch!", the woman hissed.

"Why do you think that? You're the one who attacked me", Valtteri said cold.

"That doesn't matter. It's time for you to die", the woman said.

"You think I'm an easy target?", Valtteri asks cold.

"Well, many spies couldn't resist me", the woman said.

"But I can resist you", Valtteri said.

"You wish", the woman said cold.

"Well, why don't you fight than?", Valtteri asks cold.

"Because I have a black eye. Why does it look like you care about me?", the woman asks cold.

"I don't", Valtteri said cold but couldn't hold his smile.

The woman keeps also blushing and tries to stop. She also keeps staring at Valtteri.

"He looks so adorable at me", the woman thought and blush more.

"I can't stop smiling. This woman is doing things with me right now", Valtteri thought and keeps smiling.

"Uhm, I have to go", the woman said and leaves.

Valtteri looks confused and can't stop thinking about the woman.

**Horner's office, unknown location, 9.00 pm**

"A spy hunter?!", Horner asks shocked.

"Yes, I'm still confused about her. She attacked me and at one moment, she stopped and fled. I think she works for someone", Valtteri said.

"Well, than we have to find out for who. What did this woman look like?", Horner asks.

"Her sunglasses flied from her face while fighting. She was blond and had blue eyes. She also had an Australian accent", Valtteri said but he feels the weird feeling again.

"Than I know who it is. Her name is Tiffany Cromwell and she's a well known spy hunter. She worked for Larsson", Horner said.

"But he's dead? Why would she hunt further if he's dead?", Daniel asks confused.

"I don't know, but this sounds suspicious for me. I have to look in this further", Horner said.

"Yes, but for now I'm exhausted", Sebastian yawns.

"Me too. It was a weird mission", Valtteri said.

**Track, Budapest, 9.30 pm**

Valtteri is sneaking into his motorhome and changed into his sweatpants and a t-shirt. Valtteri lies in his bed and looks at the ceilling.

"What is this feeling? Is it going to leave or what? Why do I feel it since I met Tiffany?", Valtteri thought and looks at his window.

To his surprise, he sees a paper stuck into the window. Valtteri walks to the window and grabs it. He reads it.

 _ **"Meet at the roof of the cathedral in Budapest at 11.00 pm. I have to talk to you. I know we just met and that we despise each other, but I promise that this isn't a trap. Please, show up and give this talk a chance"**_ , the letter said.


	21. Chapter 21

**Roof, cathedral, Budapest, 11.00 pm**

Valtteri walks on the roof in his spy suit and looks around. He sees Tiffany standing at the chapel. He stops walking and keeps standing.

"There she is. I feel that weird feeling again. It feels like that the time stands still when I see her. I don't know what it is, but I keep staring and smiling at her. I know she's a spy hunter, but for some reason I can't fight with her and it looks like she can't fight me. Something stands between us. Something I don't know what it is. And why did I come here? One part of me says that I came here to arrest her and another part of me says I shouldn't arrest her. How did I even get to the point to accept that letter? Normally I ignore those letters and speak with the others about it or I throw it away. And why do I want to be alone with her? Why can't I stop thinking about her? I tried, but everytime that feeling comes back. I never felt this feeling before", Valtteri thought.

Valtteri wanted to walk to Tiffany, but his phone starts ringing. He starts cursing and runs behind a wall. He sees it's Lewis.

"Maybe it's for the best", Valtteri thought and answer it.

"Hey dude. Sorry that I call you, but I saw you sneaking away in your spy suit with a letter in your hand", Lewis said.

"Do you keep an eye on me?", Valtteri asks confused.

"We're best friends after all. Is there something wrong? I heard something in your voice", Lewis said concerned.

"Well, I'm in a mess with myself now", Valtteri said.

"What's wrong?", Lewis asks.

"I don't know how to explain it. See, I met a spy hunter today and since than I feel something which I can't describe. I don't even want to fight or put that person in prison. And now I accepted a letter to talk with that person alone", Valtteri said.

"Maybe you want to observe him?", Lewis guessed.

"It's a she and her name is Tiffany. When I see her, it feels like the time stops. I only see her and everything becomes blurry. I keep smiling and staring like an idiot to her. She's so cute and looks so innocent. She makes me weak", Valtteri said.

"Well, maybe I know what's going on with you", Lewis said.

"What do you mean?", Valtteri asks confused.

"You're in love with her", Lewis said.

"What?!", Valtteri asks shocked.

"Think about it. You said you keep smiling and blushing. Add also the fact that you don't want to fight with her, because you don't want to hurt her. She also wants to talk with you alone. Don't you think she felt in love with you too?", Lewis asks curious.

"That will explain that she wants to talk to me alone and therefore at the cathedral. It's a romantic place", Valtteri said and smiles.

"Than why are you doubting to speak with her?", Lewis asks confused.

"Because I keep my expectations low. She's a spy hunter after all", Valtteri said.

"I know that you're protecting yourself with that, but you already said that she only wants to speak with you. Sometimes you don't need to prejudge someone and try to trust someone", Lewis said.

"I know, but I just don't know if I make the right decision. I'm a spy and spies can't fall in love with assassins or spy hunters", Valtteri said.

"Of course you can. You only need to trust her and yourself. These are feelings you can't ignore and stop.   
I would prefer not to ask this, but what will your mother have said about this?", Lewis asks.

"I think she would have said that I have to follow my heart", Valtteri said.

"And that's the right decision. Valtteri, you're the bravest man I know. You fight large groups of atleast 10 men everyday and you complete dangerous missions everyday. So, are you scared than to talk to a female spy hunter who has the same feelings as you?", Lewis asks curious.

"Of course not", Valtteri said confident.

"So give it a try than. Don't let your spy life stop this and live. No matter what the outcome is", Lewis said.

"Thanks dude. I needed this", Valtteri said relieved.

"No problem, that's what friends are for", Lewis said and ends the call.

Valtteri puts his phone in the pocket of his belt and looks at the chapel again. He sees that Tiffany is still at the chapel. Valtteri breathes and walks to chapel. He reach the chapel and stands behind Tiffany. He taps her shoulder and Tiffany turns around.

"Hey", Valtteri greets.

"Hey, I was actually afraid that you didn't came", Tiffany said nervous.

"But I came. Sorry that I'm late", Valtteri apologized.

"Don't worry. I'm actually so glad that you came", Tiffany said.

"Thank you. You look so badass as cute in your catsuit", Valtteri smiles.

"Me? You're the one who looks badass and cute", Tiffany said admiringly.

"Why did you want to talk to me?", Valtteri asks curious.

"I think you know that. I already know that you know my name and that's the same for me", Tiffany said.

"Really?", Valtteri asks confused.

"Yes. Valtteri Bottas, right?", Tiffany asks.

"That's right, but how do you know that?", Valtteri asks confused.

"Larsson. We have a couple of important things to talk about", Tiffany said.

"What is it?", Valtteri asks.

"Well, maybe it sounds stupid but I think I care about you. I mean you know", Tiffany said difficult.

"You love me", Valtteri said.

"Yes, I do. I'm trained to kill spies, but I can't. The first time when I saw you, I couldn't do anything except admiring you. I only hissed at you, because I was confused. I'm not great at this and I feel like I'm talking like a fool, but it's the truth. To be honest, I hate being a spy hunter. I've hurt alot of spies and I didn't like it. Larsson trained me like this since I'm a little girl and bugged me that spies are rats that had to be destroyed. I always knew he was the villian, but if I stopped than he would have killed me. I didn't had a choice. If it was up to me, I was a normal woman with a normal life", Tiffany said.

"I understand, but you can escape this life style. Larsson is dead", Valtteri said.

"You wish", Tiffany warned.

"What do you mean?", Valtteri asks confused.

"That's also a reason why I wanted to talk to you. Larsson survived. The bullet passed between his heart and a vein. Because he knows your identity, he wants me to kill you", Tiffany said.

"Sh*t", Valtteri cursed.

Tiffany begins the giggle and Valtteri begins to sigh. His face turns red and feels embarrassed.

"Sorry", Valtteri apologized.

"That doesn't matter. I understand", Tiffany said.

"If I think about us, we're very familiar. We're both trained when we were kids, we're insecure and we're fighters, but the only difference is that I'm trained to be a spy and you're trained to be a spy hunter", Valtteri said.

"I know, but I'm worried. Worried for myself, but also for you", Tiffany said.

"Don't worry, nothing will happen to both of us. We know how to protect ourselfs and even than, I'll protect you", Valtteri said calm.

"You're really different from every spy I ever met. You're so calm, even in a situation like this. You're really special. Inside and outside, you're beautifull. You care so much about others", Tiffany smiles.

"Well, I think you're really caring and calm too. And you're not selfish too. I know we just met, but these things makes me already love you and that says something. I never thought this would happen, but I think I found someone I can really trust", Valtteri smiles.

"And I think I found someone too. Larsson can't know about this, otherwise he will use this against you. That's why I wanted to meet you here. Not because it's only romantic here, but no one can see us here too. But I don't want to remain mysterious to you", Tiffany said.

"Me too, but I already saw your face. That makes my love for you complete", Valtteri said.

"And my love will be complete if you're going to show your face. I know your name and also that you're a racer, but I only saw photo's of you when you wear your sunglasses or your helmet", Tiffany said.

"I know a place where I can show you that and where we can know each other more", Valtteri said and gives Tiffany a hand.

Tiffany takes Valtteri's hand and runs with Valtteri away.

**Nastola, Finland, 11.30 pm**

Some people in the shadows walks to a tiny house. They knock on the door. After a few minutes, the door opens. Valtteri's father stands in the doorway and looks confused at the men.

"Can I help you?", Valtteri's father asks confused.

"Of course you can help us", one of the men smirks and grabs a gun.

"What?!", Valtteri's father asks scared.

Valtteri's father walks backwards, but the men came in. The man with the gun is Larsson. The other men grabs Valtteri's father.

"I'm so sorry for you to witness the death of your wife 23 years ago, but there is still some unfinished business here", Larsson smirks.

"What do you mean?! What do you want?! I don't know what you're talking about!", Valtteri's father screams.

"You're wife wasn't the only one who keeps a secret from you", Larsson smirks.

"Me and my son had nothing to do with my wife and her life style! Leave me alone!", Valtteri's father screams.

"Than you don't know your son very well", Larsson smirks and aims his gun at Valtteri's father's head.


	22. Chapter 22

**Flashback, 2 years ago, Australia**

Tiffany hides behind a wall. She runs further, but she hears something. She grab her gun and turns around. Larsson stands behind her.

"You did a great job", Larsson smiles.

"Why are you following me?", Tiffany asks curious.

"I just want to be sure if you're doing your job. The last time you tried to run away from me", Larsson said serious.

"How many times do I have to apologize? It was a family emergency", Tiffany said annoyed.

"And you know that you were not allowed to see your family. Spies can see and hurt you than", Larsson said serious.

"That can always happen", Tiffany said annoyed.

"You know I don't accept that tone. In the end, I'm the one who gives your family the money they badly need", Larsson said.

"And I know you've been manipulating me since I was a kid. What is that actually? Why do you hate spies? What do you have against the government? Why me?", Tiffany asks irritated.

"Because you don't have a choice. So stop or things will happen to your family", Larsson warned.

"What do you mean?", Tiffany asks.

"A few deadly 'accidents'", Larsson smirks.

"You can't do that?!", Tiffany asks shocked.

"I can do everything I want. So it only depends on you", Larsson smirks.

"Please? I'm begging you", Tiffany said shocked.

"I explain it again. Your family made deal with me. You kill some spies for me and I give them money and everything they want", Larsson said serious.

"By threatening them", Tiffany said serious but Larsson grabs her throat and push her against a wall.

"Can you f*cking stop?! One word and I shoot right through your throat!", Larsson yells.

**Present time, Horner's office, 00.00 am**

Daniel and Sebastian arrived at the office. Horner is busy with speaking with the arrest team. Daniel and Sebastian sees that Horner is in a hurry.

"What's going on? Is there an emergency?", Sebastian asks confused.

"Yes, a serious one. Where's Valtteri?", Horner asks immediately.

"We don't know. We didn't saw him on the track", Daniel said.

"Oh no", Horner panicked.

"What happened?", Sebastian asks nervous.

"This. We found Larsson and he's in Finland", Horner said.

Horner pushed a button and a camera record from Valtteri's father's house appears on the screen. Daniel and Sebastian looks shocked. They see Valtteri's father tied up on a chair with a gun aimed on him.

"You better hope your son gets here soon or he will find a body here. I'm not a patient man. I give him a hour", Larsson said on the screen and the record ends.

"This is a big one. Larsson hold Valtteri's father captive and we don't know where Valtteri is", Daniel panicked.

"Maybe I know someone who knows where Valtteri is. Horner, can you give us a minute and can I go with Daniel to another room?", Sebastian asks.

"Of course", Horner said.

Sebastian stands up and walks away with Daniel. They walk to an empty room and shut the door behind them.

"Who are you going to call?", Daniel asks.

"Lewis", Sebastian said and grabs his phone.

"Hello", Lewis said.

"Lewis, with Sebastian. There is an emergency and we need Valtteri. Do you know where he is?", Sebastian asks in a hurry.

"I don't know now, but an hour ago he was at the cathedral", Lewis said.

"Why?", Sebastian asks confused.

"He had a meeting with a spy hunter. Since than, I can't get contact with him", Lewis said concerned.

"What do you mean he is with a spy hunter?", Sebastian asks concerned.

"They had a talk or something like that. He said it's a female called Tiffany Cromwell", Lewis said.

"Oh no!", Sebastian thought.

"What's going on actually?", Lewis asks confused.

"Well, one of Valtteri's enemies is in Finland and keeps Valtteri's father captive. That means that Valtteri's father is still alive for an hour if Valtteri does not show up", Sebastian said serious.

"What?! If you try to contact him, I will walk the whole track looking for him and I will also try to call him", Lewis said nervous.

"Thanks", Sebastian said and ends the call.

"And?", Daniel asks.

"Lewis cannot contact him. So it turns out he had a conversation with that Cromwell!", Sebastian panicked.

"That doesn't sound good", Daniel said nervous.

"I know. I try to contact him with my smartwatch and hope he answers. Lewis said he will look on the whole track to find Valtteri, but I think Valtteri isn't on the track", Sebastian said.

Sebastian grabs his smartwatch and calls Valtteri, but Valtteri doesn't answer. Sebastian started to curse.

"Where is he?! Is he dealing with Cromwell?!", Sebastian panicked.

"I don't know! What are we going to do now?!", Daniel panicked.

"Going to Finland and save Valtteri's father", Sebastian said.

"And Valtteri?", Daniel asks confused.

"I think Valtteri can deal with Cromwell or I hope. I think he's fighting with her and trying to grab her. Oh man, I hope he isn't kidnapped or worse", Sebastian said.

**Valtteri's motorhome, track, 00.00 am**

Valtteri is kissing Tiffany and Tiffany kiss back. Tiffany lies in her bra under Valtteri and Valtteri lies above Tiffany only in his boxers. Valtteri touch Tiffany's face and Tiffany touch Valtteri's chest.

"I never felt so save by someone", Tiffany said admiringly.

"And I never felt I could trust someone like this", Valtteri said and plays with Tiffany's hair.

Valtteri kiss deeper and his body temperature rises of adrenaline. Tiffany hugs him tightly and kiss him also deeper.

"I've been waiting for this moment eventhough we just met", Valtteri whispered.

"Me too. I want to stay with you all the time", Tiffany whispered and stares in Valtteri's eyes.

"And I want that too. I'll never let you go", Valtteri whispered.

"And I'll stand by your side", Tiffany whispered.

Valtteri strokes Tiffany's back and Tiffany touch Valtteri's cheeks. She also kiss his neck and Valtteri hugs her tightly. Valtteri looks at Tiffany and kiss her on her forehead.

"How much do you want me?", Valtteri whispered.

"A lot", Tiffany smiles.

Valtteri kiss Tiffany further. Meanwhile, Valtteri's phone and smartwatch is flooded with missing calls from Lewis, Sebastian and Daniel.

** Track, 00.10 am **

Lewis runs through the paddock, pitlane and garages. He asked people where Valtteri is, but nobody knows. Lewis tries to call Valtteri again, but Valtteri doesn't answer.

"Why isn't he answering?! Soon and he doesn't has a dad anymore!", Lewis thought.

Lewis search further and got an incoming call. He grabs his phone and sees it's Sebastian. Lewis answers.

"Did you already found Valtteri?", Sebastian asks.

"Not at all and I tried to call him but he doesn't answer", Lewis said concerned.

"Sh*t!", Sebastian cursed.

"Did you already try?", Lewis asks.

"Yes and we got the same answer. Is he deaf or something?", Sebastian asks.

"I don't know, but I'm still searching on the track and otherwise I'm going to search at the cathedral", Lewis said.

"You can't make that in time! Do you know how huge that cathedral is?!", Sebastian panicked.

"I know, but where else can I search?!", Lewis panicked.

"I don't know, but don't do that. Just wait on the track or in your motorhome. If you see or can reach Valtteri, say what's going on and send him to Finland. Daniel and I are already on our way to Finland", Sebastian said.

"I'll do that. See you later", Lewis said and ends the call. 

**Valtteri's motorhome, track, 00.15 am**

Valtteri and Tiffany lies in Valtteri's bed. Tiffany lies against Valtteri's chest and Valtteri has put his arms around Tiffany. At one point, the door opens and Lewis runs in. Valtteri and Tiffany looks surprised. Lewis looks relieved and shocked at the same time.

"What the hell?!", Lewis asks confused.

"Yes. Lewis, this is Tiffany. I know this is a fast step, but I love and trust her. Tiffany, this is Lewis and he's my best friend. He knows also my secret", Valtteri said and looks at Tiffany.

"Hello Lewis, nice to meet you", Tiffany greets.

"Dude, I know that you're shocked that I love a spy hunter, but you don't have to worry. She's innocent", Valtteri said.

"Valtteri, I'm not shocked about that you have a sudden relationship. I, Sebastian and Daniel tried to call you! There is something serious going on!", Lewis panicked.

"What do you mean?", Valtteri asks confused.

"Your father he has 45 minutes to live! That man who also killed your mother is now taking your father hostage and wants revenge!", Lewis panicked.

Valtteri keeps silent, but Lewis can see that Valtteri is exploding. Valtteri's eyes have a look to kill and his face turns red.

"He's in Finland? At my father's house?", Valtteri asks toxic.

"Yes", Lewis answers.

Valtteri walks to his desk and grabs his smartwatch. He changed into his spy suit and looks at Tiffany.

"Larsson is going to die now and for real", Valtteri said cold.

"Then I'll go with you. I help you with that", Tiffany said.

"Thank you, Tiffany", Valtteri said.

"You're welcome", Tiffany said.

Tiffany walks to the bed and grabs her catsuit. She changed into it and grabs also her gun.

"I'll call Horner for a plane. We have no time to lose", Valtteri said.

"Can I go with you too? You know I know your father too and I can help you to calm him down after this is over", Lewis said.

"Okay, you can come along. But you stay at my house, till it's save", Valtteri said.

"Thanks", Lewis said.

**Nastola, Finland, 00.45 am**

"Everyone ready?", Horner asks.

"Yes", Sebastian, Daniel and arrest team said.

Sebastian and Daniel walks to the door with their guns. The arrest team stays outside as backup. Sebastian kicks into the door and runs with Daniel into the house. They see Larsson with the gun aimed at Valtteri's father. Larsson sees them and smirks.

"So you came, but where is 0077?", Larsson smirks.

"That is none of your business!", Sebastian screams.

"None of my business?", Larsson smirks.

Larsson's men grabs Sebastian and Daniel. They try to escape, but the men are stronger than them. Larsson turns around and faced Valtteri's father.

"He's too late and can't save you anymore. I think your wife is happy to see you there", Larsson smirks.

Valtteri's father begins panicking and Larsson aimed his gun at Valtteri's father.

"Goodbye, Rauno Bottas", Larsson smirks.

Larsson wanted to shoot, but a hook grabs the gun out of Larsson's hand. Larsson turns around and looks pissed. He sees Valtteri and Tiffany in front of him. Valtteri and Tiffany stands both with their guns aimed at Larsson.

"Leave my father alone", Valtteri said cold.

"So you finally came?! And what is this Cromwell?! You're a spy hunter?!", Larsson hissed.

"I was, but I found my light. That light is 0077", Tiffany said and looks at Valtteri.

"Well, say goodbye to your father than, Valtteri Bottas", Larsson said serious and grabs his gun from the ground.

"That's not going to happen. You're the one who's going to die!", Valtteri screams.

Valtteri shoots Larsson in his heart and Tiffany shoots Larsson in his head. Larsson lies dead on the floor and now for real. Valtteri's father looks wide eyed with disbelieve at Valtteri.

Valtteri walks to his father and untied the robes. He also removed the tape from his father's mouth.

"Dad, I", Valtteri begins but is interupted by his father who looks pissed at Valtteri.

"Get out", Valtteri's father said cold.

"What?", Valtteri asks with disbelieve.

"Leave my house and don't came back! I never want to see you again! Criminal, you are!", Valtteri's father screams to Valtteri.

**Valtteri's house, Finland, 1.00 am**

Valtteri sits defeated on the couch with his head between his legs. Tiffany and Lewis sits next to him. Tiffany hugs Valtteri and Lewis looks at Valtteri. Sebastian and Daniel looks at Valtteri too from the other couch.

"Valtteri, I'm so sorry. I think you father didn't meant it", Lewis said.

"I saved him, Lewis. But by killing someone in front of his eyes. He wanted nothing anymore with my mother after her dead, because he called her a criminal. Now he thinks I'm a criminal as well, but that's not true. He denies that I saved his life and he doesn't want to talk to me. He hates me. What have I done?", Valtteri asks defeated.

"You saved your father, us and the world with killing Larsson. You have made sure that the most feared man in the world is gone forever. You've shown way more guts to him than most spies ever could. You're the only spy who survived him. Just give your father time and he'll come around. This is a big reveal and it's something someone can't accept in a short time", Tiffany said.

"Tiffany, my dad still hasn't even accepted my mom and that's been for 23 years. I'm not sure if I'm", Valtteri wanted to say but is interupted by Tiffany.

"Ready to face and to talk with him. That's understandible and you have to find the right time for that", Tiffany said.

"Thanks Tiffany", Valtteri said and smiles slightly.

Valtteri sits up and leans to Tiffany. He kiss Tiffany and Tiffany kiss back. Lewis looks proud at it. Sebastian and Daniel looks really confused at it.

"Wait, you're together? You're in a relationship? Since when?", Daniel asks confused.

"Yes. We talk further in the kitchen", Valtteri said.

He stands up and walks to the kitchen. Sebastian and Daniel follows him. When they're in the kitchen, Valtteri close the door behind him.

"I know this must be a lot to take in. I can explain", Valtteri said.

"Why?", Sebastian asks confused.

"Why what?", Valtteri asks.

"Why this relationship? She's a spy hunter, remember?", Sebastian asks confused.

"She was and she was forced to be a spy hunter by Larsson. She's really innocent. I mean she loves me", Valtteri said.

"You could see that. She killed Larsson with you, but do you think she can go out freely? She did hunt even though it was forced", Daniel said questionble.

"I'll talk with Horner and I'm going to make sure she doesn't go to prison", Valtteri said.

"I hope it gets easy for you than", Sebastian said.

"It's going to be hard, but Horner said he did some researce about her. I think he did find evidence that match her story and so not, I'll find the evidence and prove that she's innocent", Valtteri said confident.

Before Valtteri could say more, Lewis called Valtteri. Valtteri walks with Sebastian and Daniel to the livingroom.

"What's wrong?", Valtteri wondered.

"Well, Tiffany and I were talking a little bit but we saw alot of light shining through the curtains. I peeked through the curtains a little bit and your house is surrounded by black cars. I also saw that Christian Horner had a disagreement with an elderly lady", Lewis said confused.

"Kovalainen", Valtteri said irritated.

"Sorry, who?", Sebastian asks confused.

"She's a woman from the Finnish Secret Service and she was also Valtteri's mother's boss. Before we traveled to Lautertal for that mission your father was involved with, she called us. She wants to force Valtteri to leave us and become a spy for Finland", Daniel sighed.

"And I've already said no, but apparently she doesn't understand that word", Valtteri said irritated.

"What are you going to do with her?", Sebastian asks confused.

"Make it clear again. Tiffany go to my room and change into some sweatpants and a t-shirt of mine. Lewis, you hide in the basement. I'll let you know when she's gone", Valtteri said.

Tiffany and Lewis nods. They walk out of the livingroom. Daniel gives a sign that he's going to handle her first before Valtteri handles her. Sebastian keeps standing next to Valtteri. Daniel walks to the door and opens it. He faced Sara.

"What do you want?", Daniel asks tired.

"I want to have a word with Valtteri. It's quite important and it has something do with Larsson's dead. Our country is really proud of him and the government is happy that we are going to announce him as a spy for this country", Sara said serious.

Sebastian walks to Daniel and hears it also. Sebastian looks confused and Daniel too. Sebastian walks back to Valtteri and looks confused at him.

"You told me you didn't want to be a spy for her?", Sebastian asks confused.

"That's right", Valtteri said.

"Than why did you give permission to Finland to usher you in as a spy for them?", Sebastian asks confused.

"I never gave permission. What makes you think that?", Valtteri asks confused.

"That woman", Sebastian said.

"What?!", Valtteri asks irritated.

Valtteri walks to the door and faced Sara. Valtteri looks pissed at her and Sara looks serious.

"About time, Mr. Bottas", Sara said serious.

"What is this?! Didn't I make it clear?!", Valtteri yells.

"This is your country!", Sara yells back.

"And I decided already! So, explain that whole usher me into the Finnish Secret Service thing?!", Valtteri asks irritated.

"The government needs you and I found a way to take over your contract thanks to the Finnish government", Sara said serious.

"Mikä sinua vaivaa?! (What's wrong with you?!)", Valtteri screams in Finnish.

"Ei mitään (nothing). Haluamme suojella vain maata, ja sinä olet oikea henkilö siihen (We only want to protect our country and you're the right person to do that)", Sara said serious.

Sebastian and Daniel are looking confused at each other.

"What are they saying?", Daniel asks.

"I don't know, but judging by their posture, this is about that Finnish Secret Service happening", Sebastian said and faced Valtteri again.

"We have alot of important business to discuss", Sara said serious.

"We have nothing to discuss. The answer is no", Valtteri said irritated.

"But we appreciate your hard work to keep the world save. However, you don't work for the Finnish Secret Service and that's a big shame for this country", Sara said.

"Well, maybe if you tried to protect my mother back then. Maybe I would have considered to work for you and than we didn't have this discussion. However, you failed to protect her", Valtteri said irritated.

"Yes, we made a mistake back then. That's why we want to cooperate with you and making a compromise with you", Sara said.

"Is there something you don't understand about the word no? Do I have to say it in Finnish? How did you actually find out who I am?", Valtteri asks irritated.

"That's a secret. Valtteri, the problem is that you have no say in matter. Either you work with us or you can get a lawsuit. Your choice", Sara said.

"Lawsuit?! But why?! I'm a spy who works for an agency that works together with secret services! I save the world! I'm not an evil double spy or something!", Valtteri said irritated.

"But in this way you work against this government. By the way, it is not that we will throw you in jail, but rather that you will be removed from your position", Sara said.

"Oh, now I get it. You use me to fix your name since what happened to my mom. So that other countries see that you have the best spy in the world and so that you can doze that scandal away. So you end up doing this to avoid being embarrassed. Well, I'm sorry. You already have a reputation problem that cannot be solved just like that", Valtteri said serious.

"Call it whatever you want, Valtteri. But you could see it coming at the time you became a spy. You should have known we were watching you. We know everything. Why do you think your mom trained you to be a spy? To be the next Finnish super spy. This is her legacy you're carrying after all", Sara said serious.

"Shut up! Shut the hell up about her! You don't know the reason at all!", Valtteri yells.

"You know that we can use this against you. Don't let your emotions dominate this conversation. By the way, my assistant will help you prepare for the initiation", Sara said.

Sara turns around and sees her assistant walking to her. The assistant stands next Sara and looks friendly at Valtteri. Sara faced Valtteri again.

"Hello, Valtteri. My name is Anna Lahti and I'm Ms. Kovalainen's assistant. I look forward to help you", Anna said friendly.

"I want to speak further with you, but it's getting late. I see you tomorrow afternoon at 2.00 pm in Helsinki at the Finnish Secret Service. Anna will pick you up and prepare you with your speech. Your fellow spies and Mr. Horner may come along. Finally, Anna brings a suit that you have to wear. It is a black suit with a white shirt, black tie, black men's shoes and sunglasses", Sara said serious.

"Don't you understand I said no?", Valtteri asks irritated and tired.

"This is the only option you have or the lawsuit.", Sara said serious.

Valtteri looks at Sebastian and Daniel. He looks also at Horner who stands outside. Horner indicates with his face that there is no way out and that Valtteri must accept it. Valtteri sighed.

"Okay, I'm going to work for you and I'm going to do the dedication to the Finnish Secret Service", Valtteri sighed.

"Nice. I see you tomorrow", Sara said and walks away with Anna.

Valtteri close the door and walks to Sebastian and Daniel. He also calls Tiffany and Lewis that they can come into the livingroom. Sebastian and Daniel looks shocked at Valtteri.

"So you're going to leave us?", Daniel asks concerned.

"Oh hell no. That's what I want them to think", Valtteri said.

"So you have a plan?", Sebastian asks confused.

"Of course I have plan. I don't surrender that easily", Valtteri said.

"Dude, I hope it's not reckless. It's the Finnish Secret Service", Daniel said nervous.

"It's not reckless, but I need your help", Valtteri said.

"What do you want us to do?", Sebastian asks.

"I'll let you know", Valtteri said.

**Finnish Secret Service, Helsinki, 1.55 pm**

A car drives into the garage under the building of the Finnish Secret Service. The car parks and Anna leaves the car with Valtteri in his suit. They walk to an elevator and goes to the second floor. When they walk out of the elevator, Sara waits for them in the hall. Anna and Valtteri walks to her.

"Let's go, Valtteri. Everyone is waiting in the room", Sara said.

Valtteri nods and follows Sara to the room. When they arrive at the room, Valtteri sees Sebastian and Daniel waiting at the door.

"Wait here for a while. Anna will call you when you can enter", Sara said and walks with Anna into the room.

"Where's Horner?", Valtteri asks confused.

"In the room. Already prepared?", Sebastian asks.

"Yes, Anna helped me with the speech in the car", Valtteri said.

"Are you ready?", Daniel asks.

"I have no choice", Valtteri said.

"But you said you had a plan, right?", Sebastian asks confused.

"Yes and it's an easy one", Valtteri said confident.


	23. Chapter 23

**Earlier that day, Valtteri's house, 11.00 am**

"Tiffany, it's 11 o'clock. How long do you plan to stay in bed?", Lewis calls behind the door.

Tiffany woke up and looked at the clock. She gets out of bed and runs to the door. She opens the door.

"How long has it been since Valtteri went to Helsinki?", Tiffany asks.

"20 minutes ago. Everything okay?", Lewis wondered.

"Not really. I'm just worried for him. He's going to work for an agency where he doesn't want to work for. That woman is just forcing him to get Finland to the top in the spy world. That is ridiculous", Tiffany complained.

"It is and I know you care alot about him. I'm also concerned about that, but we can't do anything about this", Lewis said.

"I know, but I just want to be there for Valtteri if he needs something", Tiffany said.

"I understand, but knowing Valtteri he has a way to get out of this situation. It's better for you to go to the livingroom and to wait for him", Lewis said.

"Thanks Lewis", Tiffany said.

**Present time, Finnish Secret Service, Helsinki, 2.00 pm**

Valtteri is talking with Sebastian and Daniel until the door of the room opens. Sara walks to Valtteri and Valtteri stops talking. He face Sara.

"Ready, Mr. Bottas?", Sara asks serious.

"Of course", Valtteri said.

"Don't do anything stupid. The government and parliament is watching this too", Sara warned.

"I understand", Valtteri said.

Valtteri walks past Sara, grabs something really quickly out of her handbag without her noticing like the same way he did with Sebastian. Valtteri gives sign to Sebastian and Daniel. Sebastian and Daniel sees that Valtteri is holding a USB-stick between his fingers. Sebastian and Daniel also enters the room. They catch up with Valtteri.

"Is this your plan?", Sebastian asks confused.

"Yes. When I'm going to speak, you need to distract everyone including Kovalainen and that assistant of her. I was thinking about a power faillure. Daniel, you're placing some smoke bombs in the room and the hall. This USB contains the map of this building", Valtteri said and throws the USB to Daniel.

"How do you know that?", Daniel asks confused.

"That assistant was so stupid enough to tell me those escape routes", Valtteri said.

"And your speech?", Daniel asks confused.

"I added a nice surprise for Kovalainen at the end of that speech", Valtteri said and laughs a little bit.

Valtteri grabs his speech. Sebastian and Daniel reads it. They look wide eyed at the speech.

"She'll be pissed off after that speech", Daniel said.

"Her own fault. She knows I don't want to work for her. So I begin with the speech and keeps talking till the power faillure. Than we run away and leave this building", Valtteri said.

"Are you sure with this? Soon you will get that old branch all the way after you", Sebastian warned.

"I don't care. I hope this is a sign for her", Valtteri said.

Sebastian and Daniel nods. They walk out of the room. Valtteri walks to the platform where he will have to speech. He stands behind the curtains and waits till Sara is going to call him.

"Well Valtteri, here goes nothing. My official debut speech for the Finnish Secret Service", Valtteri thought and sighed.

"So, I proudly present to you the Finnish spy who will protect our country. He is the best spy out there and we are happy that he will be part of the Finnish Secret Service. Agent 0077", Sara said proud.

Valtteri walks to the mic stand and puts his speech on it. He looks at all the agents in the room and takes a deep breath.

"Goodafternoon. First of all I never expected myself to work for this agency. It is an honor to work for this agency. I'll do everything to protect Finland and her people. The same also applies to the world. I will be ready to fight and I will never let Finland fall into the hands of anyone with bad blood. And last", Valtteri said calm.

Before Valtteri could finish, the lights turns out and all the cameras too. He notice also that smoke coming is coming into the room. Valtteri runs away and leaves the room.

"Have fun with my closing words, Kovalainen", Valtteri thought.

**Valtteri's house, 4.00 pm**

Valtteri opens the door and runs with Sebastian and Daniel into his house. Valtteri locks the door behind him. Tiffany and Lewis at them.

"What happened?", Lewis asks confused.

"We escaped. I'm not going to be a spy for Kovalainen", Valtteri said confident.

"I knew you had a plan", Lewis said.

Tiffany looks relieved and walks runs to Valtteri. She hugs Valtteri and Valtteri gives Tiffany a kiss on her forehead.

"How did you do that?", Tiffany wondered.

"We caused a power faillure and that's how we got away. I hope she gets the message now", Valtteri said.

"Well, I don't think so", Sebastian said nervous and peaks through the curtains.

"What?", Valtteri asks confused.

"A whole army of agents has surrounded us with Kovalainen and she doesn't look very happy", Sebastian said nervous.

Valtteri walks to the window and peaks also through the curtains. He sees that Kovalainen has a red head of anger and that she's holding a megaphone.

"I'll give up if I were you, Bottas! Come out!", Kovalainen yells.

**Valtteri's bedroom, 7.00 pm**

"Valtteri?", Tiffany asks concerned and walks into the bedroom.

Valtteri sits on his bed and has changed into some comfy clothes. Valtteri looks up and Tiffany sits next to him.

"Shall we go somewhere else where we are alone for a while?", Tiffany asks.

"I will, but how? Kovalainen surrounded everything", Valtteri sighed.

"We can sneak away in the dark. You're a spy and I'm an ex spy hunter. They will never know", Tiffany said.

"We can try, but where do you want to go?", Valtteri asks.

"Wherever you want to go", Tiffany said.

"Than I know a place. You will like it", Valtteri smiles.

**Woods, Finland, 7.30 pm**

Valtteri and Tiffany are running into the woods. They're wearing their catsuits. At one point they reach an old wall.

"What is this?", Tiffany wondered.

"A leftover from the Viking era, but where I really want to be is behind it. Don't worry, we're almost there", Valtteri said calm.

"Are you sure?", Tiffany asks.

"Yes", Valtteri answers.

"And how do you want to get over this wall?", Tiffany asks.

"Climbing, of course", Valtteri said.

Valtteri runs to the wall and jumps on it. He climbs to the top and jumps from the top down. He lands at the other side of the wall. Tiffany does the same and lands next to Valtteri. Valtteri runs with Tiffany further into the forest and reach an open lake with mountains behind it. The moon is also shining on the water.

"It's beautifull", Tiffany said admiringly.

"It is, but this place has a lot of memories for me. I used to come here everytime when I was a kid. Usually to do my spy training with my mother. But I always liked this place. It's so calm here. Looking at the mountains, the lake and forests. It always cleared my mind", Valtteri said calm.

"It really does. It feels like the time stops", Tiffany said.

"Yes, it's like nothing happened. Beautifull, right?", Valtteri smiles.

"I've never seen something like this before. For some reason, this reminds me of the cathedral in Budapest where we talked. So romantic, so quiet", Tiffany adores.

"I'm glad you like it and I'm glad that I'm here with you. I wouldn't want it any other way. This place is as beautifull as you", Valtteri smiles.

Valtteri comes closer and hugs her. Valtteri kiss her and Tiffany kiss back.

**Valtteri's house, 8.00 pm**

Valtteri and Tiffany sneaks into the house. They change into some comfy clothes and walks to the livingroom. When they're in the livingroom, they see Sebastian and Daniel looking through the window. Valtteri walks with Tiffany to it and is shocked. They see Lewis standing in Valtteri's garden.

"Lewis, what are you doing?! Come inside!", Valtteri calls.

"Sorry, but I need some fresh air", Lewis said.

"I understand, but if Kovalainen sees you!", Valtteri calls.

Meanwhile, some agents sees Lewis in the garden. One of the agents walks to Kovalainen.

"Agent Kovalainen, a young man has just left the house and stands in the garden. Do you want us to stay or to shoot him?", the agent asks. 

"Shoot him in the leg. 0077 will surrender for sure than", Sara said cold.

"Wait?! What?! Are you really going to shoot someone just to get out 0077?! That's insane!", Anna said shocked.

"We have no other choice", Sara said.

"Sara, can't you see? 0077 clearly doesn't want to work for us and I can partly understand that he doesn't trust us since what happened with X12", Anna said.

"I know, but this is national interest and that's why we have to. Do it", Sara commands to the agents.

The agents grab their guns and shoots at Lewis' leg. Lewis grabs to his leg and sees that blood flows from the leg. He tries to walk, but he falls down and faints caused by the blood loss. Sebastian, Daniel and Tiffany looks shocked. Valtteri shoke turns into anger.

"Lewis!", Valtteri screams.


	24. Chapter 24

"To my car, now!", Valtteri commands.

"What?! They're going to shoot at us!", Sebastian said shocked.

"We have to! He has to go to the hospital! I'm not gonna let him bleed to death!", Valtteri cried.

"And where is your car?", Daniel asks.

"Outside, in the dark. I know a shortcut and we should get around Kovalainen and her agents", Valtteri said.

"And in which car are we going? You have several", Daniel said.

"That gray Mercedes. That stands out the least. Are you carrying Lewis to the car? Then Tiffany opens the doors", Valtteri said.

Sebastian and Daniel nods. The sneak with Valtteri and Tiffany to the car. Valtteri carefully reverses the car. After that, Tiffany opens the door softly. Sebastian and Daniel carefully put Lewis in the backseat. Daniel sits down and lays Lewis's head on his lap. Sebastian does the same, except that he puts Lewis' lower legs on his lap. Tiffany sits in the passenger seat and Valtteri drives away.

**Hospital, Helsinki, 9.00 pm**

Lewis lies on a bed. The doctors are busy removing the bullet. They are also busy suturing the wound and supplying blood. Valtteri, Sebastian, Daniel and Tiffany waits in the hall. A doctor came to them and Valtteri walks to him.

"How is he doing?", Valtteri asks concerned.

"He is still unconscious, but we are doing everything we can to close that wound but unfortunately more blood continues to flow out of his body than we can supply", the doctor said.

Valtteri looks at the doctor and sighed.

"We're doing everything, I promise. By the way, are you related to Rauno Bottas?", the doctor wondered.

"Yes, I'm his son. Why?", Valtteri asks confused.

"He just got out of the emergency room because his house had been broken in. He saw you come in and asked me if I could send you to the roof balcony. He said he wants to talk to you", the doctor said.

"Thank you. I'll search for him", Valtteri said and the doctor walks away.

**Roof, hospital, 9.15 pm**

Valtteri leaves the elevator and walks on the roof. He walks past a wall and sees his father standing on the roof looking into the distance. Valtteri looks at his smartwatch and decides to change into his spy suit to show his father the truth. Valtteri sneaks to his father and sees his father father smoking. Valtteri looks surprised.

"I didn't knew you smoked?", Valtteri asks confused.

"Sometimes I do it when I'm stressed", Valtteri's father said and turns around.

"Well", Valtteri wanted to say but is interupted by his father.

"Did your mother make you do this?", Valtteri's father asks.

"What?", Valtteri asks confused.

"It's a simple question. Yes or no?", Valtteri's father asks.

"Yes", Valtteri answers.

"I don't understand. Why Valtteri? You look exactly like her. The suit, the weapons and the secrets. Why did you become a criminal? Tell me the truth", Valtteri's father sighed.

"Mom was never a criminal. No, she was the opposite and I'm not a criminal either", Valtteri said.

"What?", Valtteri's father asks confused.

"She was a hero", Valtteri said and shows his badge to his father.

"Wait? You're a spy?", Valtteri's father asks with disbelieve.

"Yes. Dad, mom was a super spy for the government. She saved the world. She trained and taught me everything. We kept it secret, because otherwise you were in danger. We wanted to protect you. I'm sorry that I kept it secret the whole time and I'm sorry that you had to witness that criminal in your house", Valtteri said.

"I don't know what to say. So, I was wrong the whole time about her?", Valtteri's father asks.

"Pretty much", Valtteri said.

"This is actually alot to take in", Valtteri's father said.

"I know. I give you some space", Valtteri said.

"Thanks. By the way, who is woman who walked with you?", Valtteri's father wondered.

"That's Tiffany", Valtteri said.

"You have?", Valtteri's father asks.

"Yes, she's my girlfriend. We met at a mission and that's how it started", Valtteri said.

"Wow", Valtteri's father said.

"Maybe you need some time alone. I'm going inside", Valtteri said.

Valtteri changed into his normal clothes and walks away. Valtteri's father turns around and looks at the sky.

"So she was her?", Valtteri's father thought.

**Flashback, disco, Helsinki, 1986**

"Are you sure that you only want to be here with us?", one of Valtteri's father's friends asks.

"I'm fine", Valtteri's father sighed.

"Really? I thought Marianne was more fun than us", Arno jokes.

"Funny, but she's not a disco type. By the way, she's not my girlfriend. She's my neightbour", Valtteri's father denied.

"Yeah, sure she is", Arno laughs.

"See you tomorrow", Valtteri's father said.

Valtteri's father walks out of the disco and walks on the street. He takes a shortcut to his apartment. He walks further, but he was grabbed by someone. He faced two masked man who aimed there guns at him.

"What?!", Valtteri's father asks scared.

"Hello Rauno Bottas", one of the men smirks.

"Who are you?! What do you want from me?! How do you know my name?!", Valtteri's father asks shocked.

"We know that you belong to her", the other man smirks.

"What?!", Valtteri's father panicked.

"As if you don't know", the same man smirks and his finger goes to the trigger.

Valtteri's father closed his eyes. The men wants to shoot, but a mysterious woman in a catsuit with long blond hair which ends above her hips jumps between them. The woman kicks both the guns out of the men's hands.

"What do you think you're doing?!", the woman asks pissed.

"To get your attention. It's a while ago, X12", the same man smirks.

"Leave him alone", the woman warned.

"Or else?", the same man asks.

"This", the woman said.

The woman begins to fight with the men and knocks them out. Valtteri's father looks scared at it and runs away, but the woman stops him.

"Hey, you don't have to be scared", the woman said concerned.

"How do you know me?", Valtteri's father asks scared.

"I saved you. You can calm down", the woman said.

"Who the hell are you?", Valtteri's father asks.

"My name is a secret", the woman said.

"Tell me than how you know me!", Valtteri's father yells.

"Also a secret", the woman said.

"Why are you so secretive?", Valtteri's father asks confused.

"It's for a reason. I have to keep my identity a secret. It's my work", the woman said.

"But? This can't be real. I think I drank to much", Valtteri's father said confused.

"Believe me, it's real. I think it's better for you to go home. Marianne waits for you", the woman said.

"How do you know that?", Valtteri's father asks confused.

"Goodbye Rauno", the woman said.

The woman walks to Rauno and kiss Rauno on his cheek. After the kiss, she grabs her grabgun and jumps away. Valtteri's father looks more confused and feels his cheek. He feels the woman's red lipstick on his cheek.

"X12", Valtteri's father thought.

**Present time, hospital, 9.30 pm**

"That was you, right Marianne? I always thought I made a mistake to marry you instead of X12. But I was married all along with X12 and got a son with her", Valtteri's father thought and looks at the sky.

**Hall, hospital, 9.35 pm**

Valtteri leaves the elevator and walks to the emergency room. He sees Tiffany waiting for him.

"Valtteri", Tiffany calls.

"Tiffany", Valtteri calls.

Valtteri walks to Tiffany and hugs her. Tiffany hugs him back.

"Any updates?", Valtteri asks.

"Nothing", Tiffany said.

"Where are Sebastian and Daniel?", Valtteri asks.

"Still looking into the emergency room", Tiffany said.

"Heard anything about Kovalainen? Did she go after us?", Valtteri wondered.

"Luckely not", Tiffany sighed.

"That's a relieve", Valtteri sighed.

"Valtteri!", Daniel calls and runs to him.

"Yes", Valtteri said and release Tiffany.

"There's news. They managed to suture the wound and Lewis doesn't lose blood anymore. However, he's still unconcious", Daniel said.

"Can we see him?", Valtteri asks.

"Not yet, the doctor will tell us when we can see him", Daniel said.

"Atleast he's alive", Valtteri said relieved.

**Empty room, hospital, 10.00 pm**

Valtteri is still waiting till he can see Lewis. He walks to the window and he sees Kovalainen with her agents at the entrance of the hospital. Valtteri sighed. Meanwhile, Valtteri's father walks into the room and sees Valtteri. He walks to him and sees also the agents through the window.

"They're here for you, right?", Valtteri's father asks.

"I know", Valtteri sighed.

"You caught really their interest", Valtteri's father said.

"Yes, but I'm not happy with it. They're forcing me to join the Finnish Secret Service, because mom worked there and I don't want it. I don't want to work for an agency who failed to protect her", Valtteri said.

"Didn't you talk with them?", Valtteri's father asks.

"Yes, but their lead secret agent is stubborn and doesn't want to listen. Even my boss tried it and failed", Valtteri sighed.

"And do you know if someone is above that boss?", Valtteri's father asks.

"The government I think", Valtteri said questionble.

"If I were you I'll do it that way. They influence the Finnish Secret Service. Maybe your boss can get you to talk to them?", Valtteri's father asks.

"That will be nice. Thanks dad", Valtteri said.

"You're welcome, but Lewis is more important now", Valtteri's father said and walks away.

Valtteri looks out the window again and sees that Kovalainen is still there. He still thinks about everything.

**_"You either work for us or you get a lawsuit. Your choice"_ **

_**"So, here's your speech. Remember that you're talking to the government"** _

_**"Is this your plan? What do you want us to do?"** _

_**"Please, come. Give this talk a chance"** _

_**"I'll do everything to protect Finland and her people. The same also applies to the world. I will be ready to fight and I will never let Finland fall into the hands of anyone with bad blood"** _

_**"Have fun with my closing words, Kovalainen"** _

_**"And how do you want to get over this wall?"** _

_**"It really does. It feels like the time stops"** _

_**"I'll give up if I were you, Bottas! Come out!"** _

_**"Lewis!"** _

_**"Call it whatever you want, Valtteri. But you could see it coming at the time you became a spy. You should have known we were watching you. We know everything. Why do you think your mom trained you to be a spy? To be the next Finnish super spy. This is her legacy you're carrying after all"** _

_**"He is still unconscious, but we are doing everything we can to close that wound but unfortunately more blood continues to flow out of his body than we can supply"** _

_**"Yes, she's my girlfriend. We met at a mission and that's how it started"** _

Valtteri remembers everything and looks at his smartwatch.

"Maybe there's another way", Valtteri thought.

**Flashback, Spa, Belgium, 2 years ago**

"You're sure about this? Is it too late to withdraw?", Sebastian wondered.

"I'm sure about it, but you could have stopped before you became a spy", Valtteri said.

"Why did you choose this then? This is our first mission and I already feel that we are not going to survive this", Daniel said scared.

"C'mon, it isn't that bad", Valtteri said calm.

"Since when have you been such a daredevil? Normally you are quiet and shy", Sebastian said questionble.

"You know nothing about me", Valtteri said.

**Present time, room, hospital, 10.15 pm**

"You what?!", Tiffany asks shocked.

"Yes, I stop being a spy. Sorry", Valtteri said serious.

"Why?", Tiffany asks confused.

"I can not handle it any longer. Not the missions, but the pressure. The pressure of my mother's reputation", Valtteri said.

"But Valtteri?", Tiffany asks concerned.

"I've never been good in making decisions and Kovalainen had a point. I didn't think twice about this lifestyle", Valtteri said.

"But you're an amazing spy and you're the best spy the world has now. You said it yourself. You will never let your guard down and will alway be ready to fight. If James Bond was real, than you are him", Tiffany said and hugs Valtteri.

"Tiffany", Valtteri said doubtfull.

"How do you think Sebastian and Daniel feel about this when you quit? They are your teammates. Not only that, but just think of the good memories. You told Lewis your secret, you met me, you finished Larsson what no other spy could do, your father has put faith in your family again because of you and most importantly, you made your mother proud. You can handle Kovalainen too and I'm sure you can gag her. You still have Horner behind you. Talk to him and he may be able to arrange other agencies to be behind you. Kovalainen will then feel the pressure and give up", Tiffany said.

"Than I'll talk to him. I want this to be over and for good. I want live my life and not forcing it", Valtteri said and hugs Tiffany back.

**Hall, hospital, 10.30 pm**

Valtteri walks to the emergency room where Lewis is lying, but got grabbed by a woman into a pantry. Valtteri didn't take it and grabs the woman's arm. He push the woman against the wall.

"Please, don't hurt me. I only want to help you", the woman begs and Valtteri realise it's Kovalainen's assistant.

"Why should I believe you?! You grabbed a spy into a pantry!", Valtteri yells.

"Listen to me. You and your friends needs to get out of here. Sara Kovalainen is in the hospital and looking for you", Anna warned.

"Why are you warning me? You work for her", Valtteri said confused.

"I do not agree with it. I was never a fan of the idea of forcing you. I understand why you don't want to work for us and if it were up to me I would have just let you go", Anna said.

"Okay, sorry for putting you in a choke hold", Valtteri apologized.

"I can understand", Anna said.

"Can you tell me what is going on exactly?", Valtteri asks.

"As I said she's searching you. She wants to take you. She was talking about taking you to lapland to one of our other buildings. It's a bunker you can't escape and that must force you to work for her", Anna warned.

"That sounds more like she wants to lock me up", Valtteri sighed.

"I think so too, because she was not very happy with your action", Anna said.

"Did you tell me those escape routes on purpose?", Valtteri asks.

"Yes", Anna said.

"Can't you speak with her?", Valtteri asks.

"That's the problem. I'm only an assistant. I don't know what she's going to do if I go against her will", Anna said.

"Did you also talk to the others?", Valtteri asks.

"I did and I got the same response. But now the priority is that you leave. I already ask some doctors to keep an eye on Lewis Hamilton. I'm so sorry for grabbing you", Anna said.

"It doesn't matter. You want to help us. Thank you", Valtteri said.

"Yes, now get out and leave", Anna said.

Valtteri nods and runs away. He looks around if Kovalainen is somewhere in the hall, but fortunately she's not. Valtteri runs to the emergency room and sees Sebastian, Daniel and Tiffany. He runs to them.

"Do you know that Kovalainen is inside?", Valtteri asks.

"Yes, her assistant warned us. I never thought that assistant was with us", Daniel said.

"Well, we have to leave as quickly as possible. She managed some doctors who can keep an eye on Lewis and I think those doctors will bring him to my home when he's better", Valtteri said.

Sebastian, Daniel and Tiffany nods. They run away with Valtteri to an exit. When they sneaked out of the hospital, they run to the car and drives away.

**3 months later, office Horner, unknown location, 4.00 pm**

"So, Kovalainen is done with me?", Valtteri asks.

"Yes, finally. Finland had all the Secret Services after them. Even England and America have expressed their criticism. Because the Finnish government does not want to lose ties with other agencies and apologize to you, they fired Kovalainen", Horner said.

"Thank god she's gone. Who is actually going to lead the Finnish Secret Service?", Valtteri wondered.

"I wanted to talk to you about that. I have received an email from the Finnish government and I see this as an apology", Horner said.

"What do you mean?", Valtteri asks confused.

"You can decide for yourself and they don't force you. I will say that this is a great opportunity for you and you can still work as a spy. You can also combine it with your race career", Horner said.

"What are you talking about?", Valtteri asks more confused.

"Valtteri, the Finnish government wants you to lead the Finnish Secret Service", Horner said.

"They want me to be the boss?", Valtteri asks with a little bit of disbelieve.

"Yes, but you don't have to. You can think about it and choose what you want", Horner said.

"I have to think about it", Valtteri said.

"That's okay. By the way, we did some researce about Tiffany and she has been acquitted. She is free", Horner said.

"That's amazing", Valtteri said relieved.

"It is. Now you can live together with her without worrying about a lawsuit or a sentence", Horner said.

"Thank you", Valtteri said relieved.

"You're welcome. Is Lewis doing a little better?", Horner wondered.

"He's doing great. The wound healed and he has no longer anemia", Valtteri said.

"That's great", Horner said relieved.

"I know. I'm so happy with everything now", Valtteri said relieved.

"Yes. So, think about it", Horner said.

"I shall do it", Valtteri said and walks out of Horner's office.

**2 years later, Valtteri's house, Finland, 11.00 am**

"You're going to like it", Valtteri said and walks with Tiffany to a room.

"You really want to surprise me, right?", Tiffany smiles.

"Of course. I did my best. Even Sebastian, Daniel and Lewis helped me with it", Valtteri said excited.

"I hope it isn't a mess", Tiffany said jokely.

"It's not. You will like it", Valtteri said.

"If my husband is happy with it, then I am happy too", Tiffany smiles.

Valtteri and Tiffany reach the door. Valtteri opens the door and walks with Tiffany into the room. Tiffany looks admiringly at the room. The room has rose colored walls, white carpet, a lot of stuffed animals and dolls, white closets and a pink cot with pink curtains stands under the window. On the windowsill is a wedding photo of Valtteri and Tiffany.

"What do you think?", Valtteri asks admiringly.

"It's amazing", Tiffany said admiringly.

"Thanks, I did everything to make it lovely", Valtteri said.

"I'm surprised you had so much time for this. I mean you're a racer, spy and also the boss of the Finnish Secret Service", Tiffany said.

"Yeah, it was tough but I wanted to do it. Everything for them", Valtteri said and kneels towards Tiffany's tummy.

"I think they will love it too. Oh, I can't wait anymore to meet them", Tiffany said nervous.

"Me either. Three more days and then they are there", Valtteri said admiringly.

"Yes, but actually I hope it happens sooner. I will also be rid of this pregnancy", Tiffany jokes and Valtteri laughs.

"I hope so too and I hope you won't make it difficult for mommy", Valtteri said to Tiffany's tummy and strokes it.

"I think you will be a really great dad to them", Tiffany said.

"And I think you will be a great mother to them", Valtteri said.

"Do you already have names in mind?", Tiffany asks.

"Yes, but I want you to name one and that I'm going to name one too", Valtteri said.

"That's so sweet", Tiffany said. Valtteri nods and kiss Tiffany's tummy.

"Mommy and daddy are so happy with you two. We can't wait anymore to meet you, girls", Valtteri smiles to the tummy and place his ear against it.

**Valtteri's bedroom, 3.00 am**

Tiffany is rolling in bed. She sweats, trembles and moans in pain. She tries to sleep, but she can't and is awake.

"What is this? I have not felt this before in the pregnancy?", Tiffany thought and keeps moving.

Tiffany decides to get up and go to the bathroom, but than she feels something and looks down. She looks at Valtteri and shakes Valtteri.

"Valtteri!", Tiffany screams.

Valtteri wakes up and sees that Tiffany is panicking. He sees also that her side of the bed is wet.

"They're coming, my water broke!", Tiffany panicked.

"What?!", Valtteri asks shocked.

"I'm about to give birth!", Tiffany panicked.

"Okay. Tiffany, just lie down and try to stay calm. I'm going to call help and I'll get some towels", Valtteri said as calm as possible.

Tiffany nods and lies down. Valtteri grabs his phone and calls the hospital. Unfortunatly, there is no answer and the line is dropped. Valtteri looks nervous at Tiffany and tries something else.

"Anna, with me. I'm sorry I'm calling so early", Valtteri said nervous.

"Valtteri, what's wrong? Why are you calling me at this hour?", Anna asks confused.

"Can you send Dr. Teemo? My wife is about to give birth and I cannot contact the hospital. We need someone fast", Valtteri said nervous.

"I'll care about it", Anna said and ends the call.

Valtteri runs to the bathroom and grab some towels. He runs back and gives the towels to Tiffany. He also lifts her legs and place a towel under her legs. After 10 minutes he hears the doorbell and runs to the door. He opens it and faced Dr. Teemo.

"Hello agent Bottas, Anna told me that there is an emergency here", Dr. Teemo said.

"Yes, my wife is about to give birth now. Come quick", Valtteri said nervous.

The doctor walks in and walks with Valtteri to the bedroom. The doctor walks to Tiffany and helps her.

"Alright Ms. Bottas, it's important that you stay calm. Keep your legs wide and start pushing. I will guide you through this and I will tell you when to push harder. When the baby's head is in sight, it is important to press through and focus", Dr. Teemo said.

Tiffany nods and does what the doctor said. She starts pushing and the doctor helps her. Valtteri looks nervous at it and stands with a towel to receive the babies. After 15 minutes, the babies are born and the doctor records the babies in documents. After that, the doctor leaves. Valtteri and Tiffany lies in bed with their twin daughters in their arms. The twins has light blond hair and bright light blue eyes.

"They're so cute. I can't believe that they were in my stomach fifteen minutes ago", Tiffany said with disbelieve.

"I can't believe it either, but I'm happy that they're finally here. You did a great job", Valtteri smiles and looks at his daughters.

"Thank you", Tiffany smiles.

"I think I'm going to call my father, so he can visit us to meet Kaisha and Kayla. I'll also videocall Lewis, Sebastian and Daniel so they can see them too. But first, let's adore them, Valtteri said and kiss Tiffany.

**A week later, graveyard, 1.00 pm**

Valtteri walks with Tiffany to his mother's grave. Tiffany walks with the pram where Kaisha and Kayla are lying.

"Valtteri, can I ask you something?", Tiffany asks.

"Of course, darling", Valtteri said.

"Are you going to train them to become spies when they are older? I mean you are a spy", Tiffany wondered.

"I'll leave it to them. It is their life and they can choose what they want to do. To be honest, I actually don't want them to become spies. It is quite dangerous and hectic. I don't want them going through the same thing as what I've been through", Valtteri said.

"I understand. To be honest, I don't want them to live a life like that either. So you also want to make sure they never know you're a spy?", Tiffany asks.

"Yes, it's better for them. I will still be involved in Formula 1 later on and if I have a mission, I can just say that I am abroad for the races", Valtteri said.

"Is that also a reason that you want to visit your mother's grave?", Tiffany asks.

"Yes. I just want to show them where it started. They won't remember it later, but I just want it. It is also an honor I want to show my mother that I now have children", Valtteri said.

"I think your mother will be proud if she was alive", Tiffany said.

"I think so too", Valtteri smiles and kiss Tiffany.

They reach the grave. Valtteri knees to it and place some flowers on it. Tiffany put the pram next to the grave. She takes out Kaisha and Kayla and holds them in her arms.

"Hey mom, that's a while ago. Alot have changed and the last years were a rollercoaster. You would never guess it, but your own son is the boss of the Finnish Secret Service now. But I have more and I wish you were alive to see it. I'm married and I have to show you something", Valtteri said.

He looks at Tiffany and Tiffany walks to the grave. She gives Kaisha to Valtteri and kneels also with Kayla in her arms.

"Yes mom, this is the surprise. These are Kaisha and Kayla, my daughters. I hope you can see them from there", Valtteri said.

After a few minutes, they stand up. They place the babies in the pram and walks away. They walk on the path to the gate the cemetery, but Valtteri stops and turns around.

"Thank you, mom. I can thank you forever. If you had never trained me, none of this would have happened. I'm so thankfull that you trained me and that I became a spy because of you. I'll protect Finland and the world, but most importantly. I will protect my family. As I promised to you", Valtteri said.

Valtteri turns around and sees Tiffany waiting. He looks at the grave for the last time and walks to Tiffany. He puts his arm over her shoulders and leaves the grave with his family.

* * *

 **The end**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, so this was the end of this story. I hope you liked it.
> 
> However, I'll take a break of a few weeks because I'm busy with school and my internship will start at the end of this month.
> 
> If you have ideas for other stories, you comment it and I'll look at it.


End file.
